Luna De Medianoche
by lovelyvampire93
Summary: 7 años pasaron desde el nacimiento de Renesmee y todo parece perfecto en la vida de los Cullen. Todo hasta que cierto jefe de los Vulturis comienza a tener cierto interés romántico en ella,provocando una disputa entre las 2 familias y un muy celoso Jacob.
1. Capitulo 1:¡Felíz Cumpleaños!

**Capitulo 1: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

Los rayos del sol iluminaban mi habitación. Yo sin abrir mis ojos noté eso ya que sentía uno de sus rayos dar justo en mi rostro, algo que me molestaba por la mañana. Así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió: cubrirme con las mantas de mi cama.

De repente, escuché como mi puerta era abierta y varios pasos acercarse hacia mi cama, acompañado por algunas risitas. No tenía que destaparme y abrir los ojos para saber quienes eran. Yo solamente sonreí esperando.

Sentí como alguien se sentaba al borde de mi cama, cerca de mí. Yo me mantuve quieta, tratando de hacerles creer que tal vez seguía durmiendo, algo que nunca servía ya que todos ellos me conocían muy bien.

De repente, sentí como el calor de las sábanas y el calor del sol me golpeaba en el rostro al sentir como me quitaban las sábanas fuertemente acompañada por gritos y festejos por parte de mi familia.

-Vamos despierta dormilona-sentía como me sacudía levemente. Si lo hacían de manera brusca, sabía que terminaría sin un brazo debido a su inhumana fuerza.

-¿De verdad crees que nosotros creemos que estabas dormida?-dijo uno de ellos con tono humorístico, algo que me hizo reír y con eso me rendí y abrí mis ojos para que el sol me impidiera ver, así que uno de ellos se levantó y corrió las cortinas, tapando el sol para que yo pudiera ver.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Renesmee-dijo mi padre, el cual se encontraba sentado en mi cama, algo que el siempre hacía cuando yo me despertaba. Siempre era el primero en estar allí cuando abría los ojos para acariciar mis mejillas. Aparentemente siente cierta fascinación al sentir mi calor y ver mis mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Acaso no puedo acariciar a mi hija?-me dijo el mientras comenzaba a acariciar mi mejilla. Siempre olvido su habilidad, la de poder leer mentes. Al ver que no se me ocurría alguna respuesta para contestarle solo hice lo único que se me ocurrió: mostrarle mi lengua. Muy maduro Renesmee, pensé a lo que mi padre rió conmigo al leer mi pensamiento.

-Feliz cumpleaños hija-escuché a mi mamá decir mientras se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba, a continuación de un beso en mi cabeza mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-Tanto cariño me hará llorar-escuché al tío Emmet decir mientras tocaba una de sus mejillas, pretendiendo que lloraba. Yo solamente reí y lo abrasé fuertemente. Amo los abrazos del tío Emmet. Sus abrazos le dan honor a la famosa frase "abrazo de oso"

-Si sigues abrazándola así le romperás los huesos Emmet y no llegará a la fiesta-dijo la tía Rose separándonos para poder abrazarme a mí. Yo al escuchar sus palabras abrí mis ojos sorprendida. ¡Lo había olvidado! Esta noche en casa haremos una fiesta para celebrar mi sexto cumpleaños.

Si hablamos de fiestas y de vestidos entonces no falta la presencia de… oh Dios.

-Es verdad, no queremos que nuestra única sobrina muera. No con el vestido hermoso que le compré. Se verá tan linda y me imagino que me dejará hacerle el cabello y el maquillaje-al separarme de la tía Rose me encontré en los brazos de la tía Alice, la cual ya se encontraba fantaseando de cómo me vestiría esta noche. Al parecer yo me había convertido en una especie de Barbie para Alice desde que yo nací.

-Déjala Alice, ya la estas asustando-dijo el tío Jasper mientras todos reían al ver la expresión de miedo al escuchar los planes que tenía la tía Alice para mí.

Al ver al tío Jasper le sonreí. El hizo el mismo gesto antes de que yo me acercara hacia el y caminara derecha, marcando cada paso. Algo que el siempre encontraba gracioso.

Cuando ya me encontraba enfrentada a el lo miré sonriendo.

-¡Permiso para abrazar, señor!-dije mientras contenía la risa. Así siempre nos saludábamos. Debido a que crecía muy rápido, tenía muy pocos recuerdos, y algunos de ellos es mientras jugaba con el tío Jasper. Recuerdo como el siempre me contaba sus historias de cómo se unió al ejército y tengo algunos recuerdos de jugar con el imitando ser un soldado.

-Permiso concedido-me dijo abriendo los brazos y yo no esperé ni un segundo para lanzarme sobre ellos mientras reíamos fuertemente. De repente, en el aire se escuchó como mi estómago reclamaba alimento, a lo que todos comenzaron a reír.

Yo por mi parte bajé mi vista avergonzada mientras sentía el calor subir por mi cuerpo y posarse en mis mejillas, sonrojándome.

-Vamos a prepararte el desayuno-dijo mamá mientras comenzábamos a salir por la puerta de mi habitación. Como yo era la única persona que ingería alimentos humanos, todos tuvieron que aprender a cocinar en caso de que tenga hambre. Pero tengo que admitir que es gracioso ver al tío Emmet tratando de cocinar.

Recuerdo una vez que el quiso cocinar. Comencé a reír al imaginarme al tío Emmet con un delantal, intentando cocinar. La comida se encontraba incendiada y el tuvo que ir por un extintor para apagarla.

¿Qué puedo decir?

No me quejo, amo a mi familia y lo que lo hace más divertido e interesante de vivir con nosotros es que es una casa llena de vampiros.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Bueno este es el primer capítulo de la historia de Luna De Medianoche_****_  
_****_Les prometo que pronto aparecerá nuestro licántropo favorito_****_  
_****_Cliqueen el botoncito verde y dejenme un mensaje con sus opiniones, si?_****_  
_**

**_DEJEN SU MENSAJE!^^ _**


	2. Capitulo 2:¡Ups!

**Capitulo 2: ¡Ups!**

Luego de haber desayunado y de recibir muchos "Feliz cumpleaños" junto con abrazos y besos. Decidí salir a caminar, en el día de hoy el sol decidió brillar como nunca lo había visto en mis 7 cortos años.

-¿A dónde crees que vas jovencita?-escuché a papá reprocharme. Yo solamente me volteé y le puse la mejor sonrisa inocente que pude, algo que siempre funcionaba con el cuando yo quería hacer algo.

-Quería salir a caminar unos segundos, el día se ve agradable-le dije señalando la ventana, pero al voltearme a verla observé que estaba cubierta. Oh claro, ¿Olvidé mencionarles que los vampiros brillan a la luz del sol?

No es como en las historias de terror que los vampiros se derriten a la luz del sol o algo parecido. Solamente la piel les brilla como si tuvieran pequeños diamantes incrustados en la piel. ¿Sorprendidos? Créanme, yo también lo estuve.

-No lo creo, señorita. Eres muy pequeña para salir sola-me dijo él a lo que yo me crucé de brazos y lo miré incrédula. ¿Acaso creía eso? Debo admitir que para mi edad no luzco como una niña de 7 años lo hace. Pero de eso se trata, mi familia no es normal.

-Prometo no hacer nada, solo caminaré cerca de aquí. Si algo sucede, lo que no pasará, ustedes lo sabrán-le dije convencida. Los vampiros tienen muy buen oído, y papá era el más rápido de todos.

El solo se me quedó mirando de brazos cruzados no muy convencido. El a veces puede ser muy protector, créanme lo que les digo.

-Vamos papá, es mi cumpleaños-le dije tratando de poner la típica "carita de perro" que la ría Rose me había enseñado. Según ella, dice que eso puede convencer a cualquiera, incluso a papá.

-Si no vuelves en 30 minutos iré por ti-dijo el a lo que yo sonreí y corrí para abrazarlo fuertemente y besarlo en la mejilla.

-Gracias gracias gracias-le repetí mil veces gracias, no todos los días un padre protector deja a su única hija de 7 años salir a dar una vuelta, ¿No creen?

-Cuídate Renesmee-me dijo el mientras acariciaba mis mejillas. Yo solamente le sonreí mientras me separaba de el.

-No pasará nada. Además recuerda que soy un vampiro, soy fuerte y soy tu hija, lo que me hace rápida-le dije mientras flexionaba uno de mis brazos. El solo rió y luego salí por la puerta de casa y comencé a caminar.

Al salir el sol golpeó mi rostro y comencé a sentir el agradable calor del mismo. Hoy eran uno de esos días donde no hacía ni mucho calor ni mucho frío, algo que no era muy común en Forks.

Sin miedo me aventuré al pequeño bosque que tenemos cerca de casa y observé como los árboles altos tapaban al sol y dejara de lanzarme sus rayos, aunque a medida que caminaba el sol se asomaba por algunas hojas y sentía su calor en distintas partes de mi cuerpo de adolescente de 16 años.

No me equivoco cuando digo "cuerpo de adolescente de 16 años" así luzco. Tampoco mentí cuando dije que hoy cumplía 7 años.

Verán, cuando fui concebida, mamá era humana. Pero papá no lo era. Debido a que mi mama se encontraba embarazada de un híbrido (mitad humano y mitad vampiro) crecía muy rápido y más o menos al siguiente mes nací. Provocando que transformen a mamá debido al dolor intenso que el parto le causaba.

Es complicado de explicarlo, pero al ser mitad humana, mi cuerpo debe crecer. Pero como todos sabemos, los vampiros no crecen ni envejecen. Así que mi cuerpo crece rápido. El abuelo dice que a partir de ahora dejaré de crecer. Me mantendré luciendo como una chica de 16 años aunque tendría que lucir como una de 7. Complicado ¿No?

Mis oídos captaron un sonido, a lo que yo me mantuve quieta mientras mis ojos escanearon toda el área. El tío Jasper me enseñó eso, siempre mantenerse atenta.

Comencé a olfatear el aire y pude sentir una presencia cerca. Muy cerca para mi gusto, así que me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia casa. Todo eso mientras seguía atenta de mí alrededor. Todos mis sentidos activados.

De repente, escuché un ruido detrás de mí y me volteé rápidamente y allí me encontré con un apuesto hombre mirándome intensamente mientras me sonreía. Al sonreír, vi como entre su perfecta dentadura se encontraban dos colmillos asomados.

En un pestañeo, comencé a correr lo más rápido que podía, escapando del vampiro sediento de sangre.

En un momento, mientras seguía corriendo, dediqué una mirada hacia atrás buscando si el hombre me había perseguido. Pero al haberme distraído, no vi una rama en el suelo que provocó que yo caiga al suelo y mi brazo diera justo en una filosa roca, cortándomelo.

Lo que me faltaba, cortarme el brazo para que el vampiro me olfateara fácilmente.

Estaba a punto de levantarme cuando volví a escuchar unos pasos y cuando levanté la vista, me encontré con el mismo hombre del que yo me estaba escapando.

-No voy a hacerte da…-escuché al hombre decirme mientras me miraba, pero no pudo terminar al bajar su vista hacia mi brazo, el cual estaba sangrando.

Aterrorizada, observé como los ojos del hombre cambiaban de color a uno más oscuro de lo normal. Cada vez que nosotros tenemos sed, nuestros ojos se oscurecen, pero la dieta de mi familia es distinta a la que supongo el extraño hombre posee.

Mi cuerpo se encontraba petrificado, no podía moverme. "nunca dejes que cunda el pánico y que te petrifique, tienes que mantenerte fuerte y valiente" me dijo una vez el tío Jazz mientras jugábamos. Pero no podía moverme, tenía tanto miedo que mi cuerpo no respondía sus órdenes.

De repente, todo pasó en cámara lenta ante mis ojos. El hombre comenzó a agacharse hacia mi y tomó mi cabeza y acercó mi cuello hacia su rostro, pero antes de que sintiera su respiración en mi cuello, me vi separada abruptamente de el y lanzada fuertemente hacia el piso.

Al caer al piso y golpearme la cabeza fuertemente hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara y respondiera a los gritos que mi cerebro le hacía.

Me senté en el piso mientras me acariciaba la cabeza, en donde seguramente saldría algún moretón. Oh no, el tío Emmet le gustará eso y comenzará a apretarlo. Siempre estoy en el medio de sus burlas.

De repente, escuché varios gruñidos y pisoteadas, así que subí mi vista y mi cuerpo quedó petrificado nuevamente al encontrarme con un gigantesco y muy peludo lobo marrón rojizo.

¡Ese lobo es gigante! ¿Es normal que los lobos tengan el tamaño de un caballo? ¿Qué come que lo hace tan grande? … Oh Dios, ¿Dónde esta el hombre? ¿Acaso el lobo se lo…? No, no puede ser, si el lobo se comió al hombre entonces… ¡Sigo yo!

Tratando de salvar mi vida, lentamente comencé a pararme para poder escapar del gigante lobo que posiblemente me haría su almuerzo si no escapaba, pero desgraciadamente pisé la rama con la que había tropezado antes y volvía a caer al suelo, atrayendo la atención del enorme lobo.

-¡Por favor, no me comas! Mira soy muy flacucha para que me comas, además debo de tener un sabor horrendo-dije y acto seguido, me lamí el brazo… si, lamí mi brazo.

-Ew, ¿Ves? No tengo rico sabor, no pierdas tiempo en comerme, hay otros animales más sabrosos que yo, pero por favor no me comas-le supliqué al enorme lobo rojizo, el cual solo se quedó viéndome.

De repente, el lobo comenzó a acercarse a mí lentamente. ¡Oh Dios, me va a comer! Cerré mis ojos esperando a que el enrome lobo me comiera rápido así sufriría mucho menos, pero lo siguiente que sucedió me dejó atónita.

Sentí algo húmedo en mi brazo cortado, y al abrir los ojos observé como el enorme lobo se encontraba lamiéndolo. Lo cual me dio dos ideas de lo que estaba haciendo: La primera, me estaba saboreando. Y la segunda, puede ser que esté limpiando la herida… no creo que sea eso. Creo que la primera es la más acertada.

Segundos más tarde, mi herida se encontraba limpia y el enorme lobo levantó su vista para mirarme y acto seguido, pasó su lengua desde mi cuello hasta mi mejilla. ¡Qué asco! …pero tierno de alguna manera, piénsenlo. Un lobo me salvó de ser asesinada por un hambriento vampiro, sana mi herida y además me lamió de forma juguetona.

-No me comerás ¿Cierto?-le pregunté… ahora yo soy la loca que está hablando con un lobo, peor lo que me sorprendió, fue que el enorme lobo movió la cabeza de un lado para el otro, ¿Acaso entendía lo que decía?

-¡No puede ser! ¿Entiendes lo que digo?-le pregunté al lobo y con su enorme cabeza rojiza asintió. No todos los días te encuentras con un animal que te entiende.

-Que pena que papá no me deje tener un perro. ¿Sabes? Siempre quise tener uno, pero papá dice que no son de su agrado y la tía Rose dice que son sucios-le dije al lobo mientras acariciaba su cabeza, entre el espacio donde se encontraban sus orejas.

El lobo al escuchar eso, resopló fuertemente protestando. Al parecer no le gustó lo que dije a lo que yo comencé a reír.

El animal al verme reír se separó de mí y se acostó en el suelo sobre su espalda para mostrarme su enorme estómago.

-¡Cielos! ¿Qué comes que eres tan grande?-dije mientras me acercaba al lobo y comenzaba a rascar su estómago, a lo que el lobo comenzó a mover la cola.

Comencé a reír. Pónganse en la situación e imagínense un gigantesco lobo rodando por el suelo juguetonamente mientras mueve la cola y actúa como un pequeño cachorro.

-Por mucho que esté disfrutando estar contigo, mi familia espera por mí-le dije al lobo, el cual al escuchar esas palabras se sentó rápidamente en el suelo para mirarme seriamente.

-No te preocupes, estoy muy segura de que nos veremos muy pronto-dije mientras volvía a acariciarle la cabeza y sentí como el lobo se dejaba tocar de forma tranquila.

-Adiós amiguito… amigote- me corregí mientras reía alejándome del gigantesco animal.

Cuando me encontraba a punto de salir del bosque, me volteé para encontrarme con el enorme lobo sentado en el mismo lugar en donde me despedí de el, así que levante mi mano sana y la agité en el aire.

Comencé a caminar hacia casa y en el transcurso hacia ella, mi brazo ya había cicatrizado. Una de las ventajas de ser un vampiro es que cicatrizamos muy rápido.

Pero cuando abrí la puerta de casa me encontré con la familia entera esperándome allí.

Los rostros de mamá, la tía Alice y Rose y de la abuela demostraban preocupación. El tío Emmet junto con el tío Jazz y el abuelo se encontraban conteniendo una risa debido a la expresión que tenía papá, la cual demostraba enojo. Oh Dios, y creí que luego del vampiro y el gigantesco lobo podría sobrevivir.

-¿¡De qué vampiro hablas!? ¿¡Y cómo que viste un gigantesco lobo!? Explícate ahora mismo, Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan-gritó papá enojado.

Oh Dios, cuando papá me llama así quiere decir que estoy en problemas.

-Y lo estarás Renesmee-dijo papá leyendo mis pensamientos. Adiós mundo cruel.

* * *

_**nuevo capiiitulo!  
muuuuuchisimas gracias x los reviews! me senti tan contenta cuando recibi el primero ii dspues se lleno d mas!!  
espero qe este capitulo les guste tanto como el primero y espero sus reviews!  
les promero subir un capitulo 1 ves x semana si??  
Eso si ustedes me dejan reviews no??**_

gracias^^  



	3. Capitulo 3:¿Quien eres?

**Capitulo 3: ¿Quién eres?**

La noche había llegado rápido y yo me encontraba recostada en el techo de casa, mirando el cielo estrellado. Es bueno vivir lejos de la ciudad, cerca de un bosque, ya que aquí se pueden ver las estrellas brillar.

-¿Dónde estas, Renesmee?-escuché una voz melodiosa llamarme. Oh no, la tía Alice se encontraba buscándome y yo sabía muy bien para que.

Ya me la imaginaba, buscándome por toda la casa cargando millones de vestidos que quería que me probara.

-¡Ahá, te encontré!-volteé mi cabeza hacia un costado y me encontré con la tía Alice cargando varios vestidos en sus brazos, ¿Ven? Les dije que esto pasaría.

Rápidamente me levanté y salté hacia la ventana del cuarto de mamá y papá, el cual estaba vacío ya que ellos y los demás se encontraban en la sala principal, esperandome para poder celebrar.

-¡Vamos Renesmee, ven! ¡Tienes que cambiarte para tu fiesta!-gritó ella. Yo solamente comencé a correr hacia las escaleras y allí las bajé y vi al resto de mi familia en la sala, los cuales se voltearon y me vieron al verme bajar las escaleras desesperada.

-¡Escóndanme!-les grité mientras escuchaba los tacos de la tía bajar las escaleras rápidamente. Ellos solamente rieron ya que al voltearme me encontré con la tía Alice con los vestidos en su mano mientras se acercaba hacia mí.

-Los invitados están por llegar y tu no estas lista-me dijo ella mientras se acercaba hacia mí. Yo comencé a retroceder hasta que choqué con el tío Emmet y yo al verlo corrí y me escondí detrás de el.

-¡Primero tienes que pasar por el tío Emmet para llegar a mí!-le grité a la tía Alice desde detrás del enorme cuerpo musculoso del tío Emmet.

-De acuerdo, Emmet ¿Podrías moverte por favor?-le dijo ella a el tío, el cual se volteó hacia mí para dedicarme una pícara sonrisa y luego rió y se apartó hacia un lado, dejándome expuesta y enfrentada al ella, yo abrí mis ojos horrorizada. Cielos, gracias tío Emm.

Ella solo me tomó por mi brazo y comenzó a jalar de mí mientras me arrastraba hacia mi habitación. Yo trataba de zafar de su forzoso agarre, pero ella era más fuerte que yo, así que comencé a gritar por ayuda.

-¡Ayúdenme por favor, no quiero morir!-grité desesperada mientras forcejeaba del brazo, toda la familia entera comenzó a reír a carcajadas de mi exagerado drama. De acuerdo, no moriré, pero tengo temor a lo que me hará la tía Alice.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños, tienes que lucirte. Además tendremos visitas y se que te gustará saber quienes son-dijo la tía Alice una vez que llegamos a mi habitación y me vi sentada en mi amplia cama.

-¿Quiénes vienen? Claro, además del abuelo Charlie-pregunté con curiosidad al saber que tendríamos más visitar.

-Tu ya los conoces, pero no los debes de recordar, viene aquí muy poco debido a ciertas… circunstancias-dijo la tía Alice mientras comenzaba a acomodarme el cabello y tomaba el peine entre sus manos… oh Dios ¿En qué me he metido?

**Más tarde**

La tía Alice ya había terminado de peinarme y maquillarme cuando escuché voces nuevas ingresar a la casa. Los invitados llegaron, oh no tendría que ponerme un vestido… ¡y zapatos!

-Ponte el vestido y te esperamos todos abajo-dijo la tía Alice mientras besaba una de mis mejillas y en un pestañeo, me encontraba sola en mi habitación.

Tomé el vestido y luego de habérmelo puesto, me vi en el espejo sin poder creer con lo que me encontré.

Mis padres tenían razón al decir que había crecido y el vestido demostraba todo lo que crecí. Me gustaba el color. Azul. No tenía mucho escote ni era muy corto ya que todos sabríamos como reaccionaría papá, pero mostraba un poco de piel._(**Nota:** para ver el vestido vayan a mi perfil y allí veran el link de la imagen)_

La tía Alice no había retocado mucho mi cabello ya que decía que prefería ver mis ondas naturales, lo único que hizo fue poner un broche en forma de moño en el.

Al mirar mi cabello pude ver que era el mismo color que el de papá, solo que tenía las ondas de mamá. No había crecido mucho, cuando era pequeña rozaban mis hombros. Ahora llegaba mucho más abajo de ellos.

Decidí despegarme del espejo y salir de mi habitación para dirigirme hacia las escaleras y comenzar a bajar. Hubiera tardado mucho menos en bajar, pero gracias a los zapatos que me dio la tía Alice, tendría que tomar mi tiempo en bajarlas o si no tropezaría y caería rodando por las escaleras.

Aparentemente todos escucharon mis pasos, ya que todo quedó en completo silencio. El único sonido, era el de mis zapatos bajar muy lento por las escaleras. Seguí bajando hasta que pude ver la sala repleta de gente, pero todavía no había terminado de bajar las escaleras y para serles franca, toda esa atención sobre mí, se me hacía más difícil concentrarme en bajar las escaleras.

De acuerdo Renesmee, tu puedes hacerlo, son tan solo unos zapatos. Escalón, escalón, respira. Escalón, escalón, respira, pestañea.

Oí a papá reír al oír mis pensamientos y luego se acercó al final de las escaleras para esperarme. Yo al verlo comencé a bajar las escaleras lo más rápido posible para tomar su mano y que me ayudara a caminar.

Al tocar el piso de la sala sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba y comencé a respirar aliviada. Piso firme, ¡al fin! Ya no correré riesgo de caer.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Renesmee!-escuché una voz femenina decirme y yo me voltee para ver quien me llamaba.

Era una mujer la que se acercaba hacia mí con una gran sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, el cual tenía algunas marcas. Pero igual seguía siendo muy linda.

-Mírate, haz crecido mucho en este poco tiempo-dijo mientras me abrazaba. Lo extraño era, que yo no reconocía quien era esta extraña mujer. Ni a ella ni al resto de los invitados.

Y así siguieron acercándose totales desconocidos a saludarme y felicitarme por mi cumpleaños y elogiarme de lo mucho que había crecido y blah blah blah.

-¿Sucede algo?-me preguntó el tío Jazz al ver mi obvia cara de confusión en mi rostro. Yo pensé como contestarle al tío Jazz, ¿Cómo preguntarle quiénes son los invitados? ¿Cómo decir que no recuerdo mucho de ellos?

-Ya sabrás quienes son-me volteé para ver a papá sonriéndome de manera pícara, algo que siempre hace cuando el sabe algo que yo no. No me malinterpreten, entre nosotros no hay secretos, pero a veces papá bromea con eso.

De la nada, sentí unos enormes brazos enrollarme en un enorme abrazo y sentí algo duro chocar contra mi espalda a continuación de sentir un intenso calor recorrer mi espalda en contacto con lo que chocó.

-Feliz cumpleaños…-una voz masculina susurró en mi oído sintiendo el caliente aliento chocar mi cuello y hacer que mi cuerpo temblar un poco al sentir la sensación.

Subí mi vista para encontrarme con un muy enojado papá, la expresión de mamá demostraba un poco de enojo pero también estaba contenta, la tía Rose tenía una expresión de desagrado y como si estuviese viendo lo más desagradable en su vida mientras que la tía Alice parecía que estaba saltando en su lugar mientras tiraba de la manga del tío Jazz sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

De acuerdo, ¿Qué sucede?

Decidí forcejear el caluroso abrazo del cual me encontraba para poder voltear y ver quien era el que se atrevió a acercarse tanto a mí como para poner a mi familia en tal estado "emocional"

Allí me encontré con un muchacho mucho más alto que yo, con una estructura tonificada, muy musculoso y tenía el cabello corto. Su color de piel era oscura, morena. Algo que me parecía anormal ver en mi casa ya que todos somos muy pálidos.

Se encontraba mirándome intensamente, como si fuera algo preciado. No me molestó, no me sentía incómoda con su mirada ya que yo también lo miraba de la misma manera.

También estaba sonriéndome, mostrándome su perfecta dentadura blanca en la cual sus caninos eran los más notables, pero era imposible que el fuera un vampiro ya que no olía como tal.

Sentí como papá se acercó hacia mí y posó su mano sobre mis hombros, abrazándome. Yo seguí sin despegar mis ojos de la intensa mirada del chico.

-¿Sabes quién es?-me susurró papá mientras señalaba al apuesto muchacho…un momento ¿Apuesto?... ¿¡Qué!? ¿De dónde salió eso?

Papá tosió fuertemente, haciendo que yo volviera a la tierra y saliera de mis pensamientos, yo solamente lo miré y le dediqué una inocente sonrisa.

Luego me volteé para mirar al muchacho, y me alejé de papá para poder acercarme hacia el chico, teniendo que ponerme en la punta de mis pies para poder ver mejor al chico ya que era muy alto.

El chico solamente se quedó quieto, no hizo ningún movimiento al ver que yo me acercaba para tener una vista más clara.

Sin duda alguna lo conozco, pero no lo recuerdo muy bien.

Como les dije antes, crezco muy rápido y mis recuerdos son pocos.

-¿Sabes quién es el?-escuché a la tía Alice decir. Yo seguí tratando de saber quien era. Se me hacía familiar, pero… no recuerdo de donde, así que bajé la cabeza avergonzada mientras negaba con la cabeza levemente.

Los segundos pasaron y todos seguíamos en silencio, el cual e hacía sentir incómoda y como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, el chico habló por primera vez para sacar la tensión.

-No importa, sé que me recordara, ¿Cierto Nessie?-escuché su masculina voz decirme mientras posó su ardiente mano sobre mi hombro en forma de consuelo… un momento ¿Cómo me llamó?

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y subí mi vista rápidamente para mirar al chico, el cual se encontraba sonriéndome. Yo volteé mi vista para ver a mamá enojada debido a como me llamó y miré a papá.

¿Acaso el es…? Y papá asintió al escuchar mis pensamientos.

Me volteé para ver al chico y le dediqué una enorme sonrisa, recordando. ¿¡Cómo pude ser tan tonta para olvidarlo!? El siempre estuvo conmigo de pequeña. Pensé mientras tenia flashes de recuerdos ante mí, recuerdos compartidos con el y allí fue cuando escuche un pequeño "clic" en mi mente y supe quienes eran los invitados.

Tomé la mano del chico, algo que lo sorprendió. Él me miró confundido y yo solamente le dediqué una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Jake?-**  
**

* * *

**Otro Capitulo!! y al fin aparecio Jake!!  
vi en los reviews lo ansiosos que estaban todos y me preguntaban "donde esta jacob?" o cosas asi y bueno ACA ESTA!! jajajaja sigan dejando mensajes y yo subire mas capitulos^^**


	4. Capitulo 4:Deseo

**Capitulo 4: Deseo…**

-¿Jake?-pregunté mientras lo miraba a los ojos. ¿Cómo podría haber sido tan tonta como para olvidarlo? El se veía igual a la última vez que lo vi, solo que se encontraba un poco más grande y se había cortado su cabello.

El solamente me dedicó una de sus famosas sonrisas y allí mi cuerpo actuó por sí solo.

-¡Jake!-grité mientras me lanzaba con mis brazos abiertos hacia él, abrazándolo lo más fuerte posible.

El abrazo lo tomó por sorpresa, pero al momento en el que mi cuerpo chocó con el suyo, sus grandes brazos me rodearon en un cálido abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Nessie-me susurró en el cabello ya que era muy alto para llegar a mis oídos.

Sentí como el comenzaba a juguetear con mi cabello, sin despegarnos de nuestro abrazo, algo que no me molestó ya que yo tampoco pensaba soltarlo.

-Te extrañé mucho, Jake-dije separándome un poco de el para poder subir mi vista y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Yo también Nessie, yo también-me dijo él al tiempo que con la mano que se encontraba jugueteando con mi cabello, comenzó a acariciar una de mis mejillas. Provocando que yo me sonrojara. Misma reacción que pasa cuando papá hace lo mismo.

-Emily tenía razón, haz crecido mucho Nessie-dijo mientras se separaba de nuestro abrazo para poder verme completamente.

-Alice me obligó a usar este vestido-le dije al tiempo que los dos nos reímos varios segundos hasta que sentí como su cálida mano tomaba la mía, provocando que dejara de reí.

-Te queda muy lindo-me dijo con tono de seriedad, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos. Yo solamente le dediqué una sonrisa hasta que sentí una presencia detrás de mí.

-Cuidado con lo que díces, perro-escuché a papá advertirle a Jake. Se ve que no todo ha cambiado, ya extrañaba como papá regañaba a Jake por que el pasaba demasiado tiempo conmigo.

-Edward, ya te extrañaba-dijo Jake a lo que yo comencé a reír. Típico de Jake usar el sarcasmo, en especial cuando hablaba con papá.

-¡Jacob!-escuché a mamá decirle mientras se habría paso entre papá y yo y abrazaba a Jake fuertemente, bueno no tanto si no terminaría con todos sus huesos rotos. Aunque no lo crean, mamá es más fuerte que el tío Emm.

De repente, comencé a sentir una sensación extraña invadirme mientras miraba a mamá y a Jake abrazarse. Es difícil de explicar pero era como si no quisiera que ellos se abrazaran. Quería ir y apartarlos para que Jacob me abrace a mí.

Volteé mi vista para poder mirar al tío Jazz, el cual se encontraba hablando con el tío Emmet tranquilamente. Que extraño, pensé que el tío se encontraba cambiando mis emociones o algo parecido, pero es imposible mientras se encuentra distraído.

Pero ese pensamiento se me quitó al ver como mamá y Jake se separaban y ella se ubicaba al lado de papá, al tiempo que el rodeaba su pequeña cintura con su brazo. Yo los miré con aprecio, ellos se ven tan bien juntos, tan perfectos.

Era como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Solo con una mirada sabían lo que pensaba el otro. No es que papá le lea la mente a mamá, ya que esa es la habilidad secreta de mamá. Un escudo.

Ellos siempre me cuentan de su historia. Como papá se sentía atraído a mamá y como el no podía leer su mente, algo que sigue sin poder hacer y a veces le molesta pero en un término humorístico, ya que el la describe a ella como un "Libro Abierto"

Me contaron lo que pasó cuando mamá estaba embarazada, y el daño que le estaba causando. Pero ella siempre me explicaba que yo era su pequeño milagro y que no iba a permitir que me hicieran daño ya que me amaba mucho como para deshacerse de mí.

Me encontraba en un trance viendo a mis papás abrazados que no sentí como Jake posaba su brazo sobre mis hombros y reaccioné al sentir sus calurosos labios besar mi mejilla, haciéndome saltar un poquito de susto.

Giré mi cabeza para mirarlo. El se encontraba mirándome extrañado debido a mi pequeño saltito que provocó el repentino beso en la mejilla. Yo solo le sonreí y lo volví a abrazar fuertemente hasta que sentí un fuerte grito interrumpirnos.

-¡Hora de la torta!- la tía Alice gritar mientras yo me separaba de Jake para poder mirar a la tía Alice arrastrar una mesa hacia mí con una enorme torta en ella. Y cuando me refiero a una enorme torta, lo digo en serio. Pero no me sorprendió el hecho de que sea tan grande. Seamos sinceros, era de esperarse de Alice.

Me puse enfrentada a la torta y al encender las velas, todos comenzaron a cantar alegremente. Yo solamente me dedicaba a reír felizmente, grabando en mi mente esta imagen en mi mente.

Cuando terminaron de cantar, yo tomé una enorme bocanada de aire, lista para apagar las velas cuando el tío Emmet me interrumpió.

-¡Pide un deseo!-me gritó. Así que me mantuve en mi posición y comencé a pensar algún deseo.

Mmm… ¿Qué podía pedir? No necesitaba nada. Tenía a mi familia, a mis amigos (la manada), a Jake. Todo es perfecto en mi vida, no necesito nada. Así que decidí a no pedir nada.

Pero mientras me encontraba a punto de apagar las velas, giré mi vista para ver a la tía Alice con una cámara en la mano grabándome mientras que el tío Jasper posaba una de sus manos en su pequeña cintura.

Luego mi vista se volteó para ver a la tía Rose que se encontraba jugando con el tío Emmet, mientras los dos se empujaban levemente el uno al otro. Hasta que el tío la tomó en brazos y besó su mejilla.

Y finalmente, volví a ver a mamá y a papá abrazados, mirándome con cariño y ternura en sus ojos. Si mamá pudiera, ella estaría llorando mientras que papá la abrazaría para consolarla.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente mientras tomaba una enorme bocanada de aire y luego lo solté, apagando todas las 7 velitas que se encontraban posadas en el centro de la mesa mientras todos aplaudían.

_Deseo encontrar el amor._

* * *

**Aww no es un amor? jajajajaja  
muchiiiiisisisiiiisimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews y espero que este cap. les guste tanto como los anteriores  
la semana qe viene les posteo otro capitulo ;)  
DEJEN SUS REVIEWS COMENTANDO**


	5. Capitulo 5:Balcón

**Capitulo 5: Balcón**

Luego de la larga fiesta, la multitud comenzó a despejarse al tiempo que la manada comenzaba a irse.

Yo me volteé y miré a Jacob, el cual no se me había despegado de mí en toda la noche. No es que me esté quejando, amo de su compañía.

-¿Tu también te iras?-le pregunté con ojos suplicadotes, esperando que me lo niegue y que se quede toda la noche, todos los días, toda la eternidad… De acuerdo eso sonó cursi ¿Cierto?

Jacob solamente me miró y luego me negó con la cabeza al momento en el que besaba mi frente. Pero el momento fue interrumpido debido a que escuché a alguien toser, haciendo que yo me separe para ver al tío Jazz acercarse hacia nosotros.

-¿Sabes Jacob? Edward no es el único protectivo aquí-dijo el tío Jasper al momento en el que se posaba a mi lado y apoyaba uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros, tirándome hacia el.

-Es cierto, cuidado con lo que haces, perro-escuché otra voz acercarse hacia nosotros al compás del sonido de los tacones en el suelo.

-Tía Rose…-dije protestando. Ella siempre cuidaba de mí e incluso recuerdo que a veces ella y Jake tuvieron un par de discusiones para ver quien cuidaría de mí o quien jugaría conmigo.

-Oye rubiecita, ¿Cómo se llama una rubia con medio cerebro?-dijo Jake con tono humorístico. ¿Cómo olvidar sus chistes hacia la tía Rose?

Ella solamente lo miró con indiferencia, mientras que el tío Jazz y yo esperamos la respuesta del chiste.

-Superdotada-dijo Jacob mientras comenzaba a reír. Ella solamente resopló pero al escuchar unas pequeñas risas del tío Jazz y mía nos miró enojados y luego se fue.

-Basta Jacob, déjala en paz-le dije yo mientras golpeaba fuertemente su brazo, algo que solamente yo sentí. ¡Ouch! Había olvidado que los hombres lobo son súper fuertes.

-¿Quieres subir a mi habitación?-le pregunté a Jacob luego de varios minutos de risas. El paró de reír para mirarme de forma dudosa, pero cuando estaba a punto de contestar, varias voces nos interrumpieron.

-¿Para qué quieres mostrarle tu habitación, Renesmee?-escuché a papá acercarse hacia nosotros al momento que se posaba a mi lado y miraba a Jacob de brazos cruzados.

-Quiero hablar con el papá, hace tiempo que no nos vemos y me gustaría pasar un tiempo con el sin que tus celos se interpongan entre nosotros-le dije, tratando de sonar lo más razonablemente, ya saben, tratando de convencerlo.

-De ninguna manera jovencita-escuché a papá decir al momento que bajó su mirada hacia mí.

-Vamos papá, ¿Qué puede suceder? Es Jacob del que estamos hablando-le dije a papá. ¿Qué puede suceder mientras estoy con Jacob? El es muy protectivo en cuanto a mi así que nada malo me iba a suceder.

-Ese es el problema…-escuché a papá susurrar, más bien dicho parecía que se lo decía a sí mismo mientras bajaba su vista para mirar al suelo.

Yo solamente me enfrenté a el y lo abracé fuertemente y me puse en las puntas de mis pies para poder llegar a su mejilla y besarla al momento que sentía como papá me rodeaba la cintura.

-Si en 5 minutos escucho que no están hablando, romperé la puerta-escuché a papá decir a lo que yo lo abracé fuertemente mientras volvía a besar su mejilla y luego me alejaba de el para tomar la mano de Jake y subir las escaleras.

-¡Cuidado con lo que haces con mi sobrina, perro!-escuché a la tía Rosalie gritarle fuertemente a Jake, a lo que nosotros dos solamente reímos mientras ingresábamos a la habitación y yo cerraba la puerta.

No me malinterpreten, quiero mi privacidad. En especial en una casa repleta de vampiros con súper sentidos. Además, siempre me encuentro con la puerta cerrada, a veces necesito tener espacio par mi sola.

Luego de cerrarla, me acerqué hacia mi ventana y la abrí para poder salir al balcón de ésta que el tío Emmet construyó para mí como regalo.

Jacob caminó detrás de mí y al salir al balcón, los dos nos apoyamos en las barandas al tiempo que ninguno de los dos habló.

-Sabes que si no hablamos, Edward romperá tu puerta y me matará-dijo el a lo que los dos comenzamos a reír. De veras lo extrañaba, a lo que al recordar el hecho de que se fue, paré de reír.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-pregunté en casi un susurro, pero supe que Jake lo había escuchado ya que el también paró de reír para voltear su cabeza y mirarme.

El suspiró.

-Nessie, fueron 3 semanas-dijo Jake al momento en el que el viento comenzó a soplar en esta oscura noche.

-Ya lo se, pero siento que fue tanto tiempo-dije con tono de tristeza, y cierto, sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que el estuvo conmigo.

-La manada tuvo complicaciones, pero todo ya esta bien-me dijo el, yo solamente bajé la vista.

-¿No tuviste tiempo para visitarme?-dije y al momento que mis palabras salieron de mis labios, Jacob tomó mi brazo y me atrajo hacia el, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo chocar contra el mío.

-Siempre estuve aquí ¿O quién crees que fue el que te salvó del chupasangre esta mañana?-me dijo Jake mientras me despeinaba la cabeza y yo abrí mis ojos al momento que me separaba de el para poder mirarlo con asombro.

-¿Cómo..? ¿Quién…? ¿Qué…? Pero tu… oh, cierto-dije al recordar que el era un licántropo, ¡Entonces el lobo era el!

Escuché como Jake comenzaba a reír al escucharme tartamudear, a lo que yo bajé mi vista avergonzada.

Pero luego sentí como Jake volvía a atraer mi cuerpo al suyo en un nuevo abrazo.

-Prometo que núnca nos vamos a separar-me susurró el al oído y sentí como el calor de su aliento recorría todo mi cuello, haciéndome tiritar.

Cuando me encontraba a punto de abrazarlo, el se separó de mí rápidamente sonriéndome de forma pícara. No se si eso será bueno, pero sabiendo que es de Jacob uno nunca sabe.

-Cierra los ojos y dame tu mano-me ordenó el a lo que yo lo miré asustada pero al mismo tiempo dudosa, a lo que el solamente me dio una sonrisa segura.

Yo resoplé al momento que cerraba mis ojos y estiraba mi mano cuando de repente, sentí algo frío recorrer mi mano y posarse en mi muñeca.

-Ábrelos-abrí rápidamente mis ojos y bajé mi vista para poder ver que en mi muñeca, se encontraba una hermosa cadena de plata, con algo colgando.

Miré bien de cerca y observé que tenía un diamante en forma de corazón enganchado a la cadena junto a una figura de plata a su lado y al mirar más de cerca, pude observar la forma de un lobo aullando.

-Hay Jake…-trate de formular alguna frase, pero estaba tan asombrada por el regalo de Jake que me encontraba en un trance mientras miraba como el diamante en forma de corazón brillaba a la luz de la luna.(_**Nota:**el link para ver el brasalete esta en mi perfil_)

-No me digas que no te gustó, ¿No te gustó? Pensé que te gustaría…-pero Jake no pudo continuar ya que yo me había lanzado con los brazos abiertos hacia el. ¿¡Cómo puede creer que no me gusta!? Es… es… hermoso.

-Me encanta-le dije abrazándolo mientras sentía el calor de su cuerpo calentarme. El me respondió el abrazo al momento que comenzó a juguetear con mi cabello.

-Feliz cumpleaños Nessie-me susurró al oído mientras yo cerraba mis ojos disfrutando el momento y grabándolo en mi mente.

_**(Tercer punto de vista)**_

Mientras Jacob y Nessie se encontraban en el balcón, no se dieron cuenta que alguien más se encontraba viendo la escena que ellos se encontraban compartiendo.

-¿Alice?-dijo Jasper mientras ingresaba a la habitación de Nessie para encontrarse con su esposa espiando por la puerta del balcón.

-Shhh-dijo Alice mientras Jasper se acercaba sigilosamente hacia ella para poder ver por la ventana, como lo hacía ella.

-¿Qué estas…? Un momento… ¿Eso es una cámara? ¿Qué haces con una cámara?-dijo Jasper al ver que en una de las manos de Alice se encontraba una pequeña cámara.

-¡Cállate, o nos escucharan y arruinarás el momento!-le susurró fuertemente mientras ella seguía mirando por la ventana a su sobrina.

-No puedo creer que estés grabando esto-dijo Jasper mientras volvía a mirar por la puerta del balcón para ver a Jacob y Nessie abrazados.

-Será mejor que se aleje de Renesmee o…-comenzó Jasper pero Alice posó su mano en los labios de él. Callándolo.

-¡Esta es la mejor parte!-dijo Alice mientras reía levemente y seguía grabando.

* * *

**Otro hermoso capitulo de mi fic!  
Tengo qe admitir qe me enknto este fue cmo muy tierno!!!  
OJALA LES GUSTE TANTO COMO EL OTRO, II SI LES GUSTO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y SI NO BUENO TAMBIEN JAJAJA**

NOS VEMOS LA SEMANA QUE VIENE^^


	6. Capitulo 6:Una vida normal

**Capitulo 6:Una vida normal**

Abrí mis ojos al tiempo que sentí un peso sobre el borde de mi cama. Sonreí al subir la vista y encontrarme con papá mirándome fijamente. Algo que el frecuentaba hacer, ser el primero en aparecer ante mi vista al despertar.

-Buen día hija-me dijo el con su melódica voz mientras estiraba su pálida mano y acariciaba una de mis mejillas. Yo solamente me limité a bostezar y a estirar mis brazos.

-Tu madre preparó tu desayuno-me dijo el a lo que yo le dediqué una enorme sonrisa seguido a que yo me levantara rápidamente de la cama y corriera por las escaleras velozmente para llegar a la cocina y sentarme en una de las mesas. Allí se encontraba toda mi familia menos papá, el cual seguía en mi habitación, y el abuelo. Probablemente se encontraba trabajando.

Al tiempo en el que mamá puso el plato sobre la mesa, no perdí el tiempo y comencé a comer rápidamente. ¡Mamá si sabe cocinar, y que bien lo hace!

-Tranquila Renesmee, nadie te va a quitar el plato-escuché a papá decir mientras aparecía en la cocina y se sentaba a mi lado. Yo solamente le dedique una leve sonrisa y luego comencé a comer lentamente.

-No saben lo que se están perdiendo, esta muy rico mamá-dije mientras subía mi vista para mirarla. Ella se acercó a mí y se inclinó para poder besar mi frente.

De repente, un fuerte aroma golpeó mi nariz. No era para nada desagradable, pero aparentemente solo para mí. Ya que la tía Rose tapó su nariz fuertemente expresando su desagrado. Los demás solamente movieron un poco la nariz, pero nadie tuvo la misma reacción que la tía Rose.

Sonriendo, me levanté rápidamente de la mesa sin haber terminado y me dirigí hacia la puerta emocionada.

Al llegar a la puerta, la abrí fuertemente para encontrarme con una enorme persona parada allí aparentemente a punto de tocar la puerta.

-¡Jake!-grité al verlo al tiempo que me abalancé sobre el, literalmente. Mi repentino movimiento hizo que el tambaleara, pero no cayó al piso. Hacer que un licántropo caiga al piso es bastante difícil, además Jake es enorme comparado a mí… y a cualquier otra persona que conozco.

-Hola Nessie-dijo el mientras me rogeaba con sus enormes y calurosos brazos. Sentí como sus dedos subían y bajaban por mi espalda delicadamente, haciendo que mi cuerpo tiritara. ¿La razón? ...No tengo la menor idea.

Luego de habernos separado del abrazo, los dos nos dirigimos hacia la cocina para poder sentarnos en la mesa. El ubicandose a mi lado.

-Veo que ya se dieron cuenta que iba a venir, que manera de recibirme-dijo Jake al tiempo que tomaba mí plato de comida y comenzaba a comerlo desaforadamente.

-¡Jake, ese es mí plato!-dije mientras le quitaba mi plato de sus manos y lo abrazaba a mí con fuerza.

-Pero tengo hambre-me dijo el mientras me miraba con una tristeza fingida. Yo solamente lo miré incrédula. ¿Acaso cree que voy a caer por esa cara? El nunca se cansa de comer, creo que es su pasatiempo o algo parecido.

-Tu siempre tienes hambre-dije mientras comenzaba a reír al igual que los demás en la cocina, hasta que vi como mi abuelo ingresó a la cocina ojeando varios papeles que tenía en sus manos.

-Es muy temprano para poder trabajar, abuelo-le dije y sus ojos dejaron las hojas para poder mirarme y dedicarme una sonrisa. El se acercó a mí y besó mi frente.

-Raramente no estoy trabajando, estoy buscando información para ti-me dijo el sonriéndome. Yo solamente arquee mis cejas para poder mirarlo con curiosidad.

Observé de reojo como papá se ponía serio.

-¿Pasa algo? De acuerdo, yo no hice nada esta vez, el agujero del techo fue culpa del tío Emmet-dije a lo que en ese momento le toco a los demás mirarme con curiosidad menos el tío Em.

-¿Qué agujero en el techo?-preguntó la tía Alice. Ups, creo que no tendría que haber dicho nada.

Recuerdo ese día, el tío Emmet había decidido que ya era tiempo para que yo aprendiera a jugar al beisbal, pasatiempo de mi familia y deporte más jugado en el pais. Así que salímos fuera de la casa para poder practicar.

El me había enseñado como batear, así que el decidió ponerlo en práctica. Lanzándome una veloz bola hacia mí, yo agité el bat y sentí como éste golpeaba la bola con la misma intensidad, mandándola a bolar.

El tío Emmet comenzó a correr en dirección hacia la bola, la cual se dirigía hacia el techo de casa. El tío Emmet trepó un árbol para poder tener más ipulso, un error.

Cuando se encontraba a punto de saltar al techo, no observó una pequeña rama que se encontraba interponiéndose entre el techo y el árbol, así que el tío tropezó y cayó fuertemente al techo.

Y allí tienen el resultado del agujero en el techo, la caída del enorme cuerpo del tío Emmet. Y luego dicen que yo soy la torpe.

-¿Cómo pudiste ser tan torpe para no ver una rama?-le preguntó papá a Emmet. ¡Diablos! Olvidé que papá podía leer los pensamientos. A veces es tan molesto.

-Em… ¿Para que buscaste información abuelo?-le pregunté tratándo de hacer que se olviden del tema del agujero, además me encontraba intrigada.

-Estaba buscando información de escuelas-dijo el abuelo mirándome de forma sonriente. Yo abrí mis ojos sorprendida y me volteé para mirar a papá y a mamá, la cual se había sentado en las piernas de papá.

Los dos se encontraban mirándome contentos. ¿Acaso esto significaba que yo…?

-Si Renesmee, vas a ir a la escuela-dijo papá asintiendo con la cabeza. Yo me paré y corrí hacia los dos y los abracé fuertemente.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!-grité mientras los abrazaba a los dos. Por fin podría ir a una escuela y no seguir aquí adentro.

Verán, debido a mi… rápido crecimiento, no podía ir a una escuela normal, ya que no sería normal ver a una persona crecer sí de rápido. Así que fui educada en el ámbito hogareño.

-¿Cuándo es mi primer día? ¿A qué escuela iré? ¿Tomaré el autobús o iré caminando? ¿Ustedes irán también?-esas fueron algunas de mis tantas preguntas, hasta que el tío Emmet tapó mi boca con una de sus enorme manos.

-Comienzas mañana mismo en la escuela "Forks High School" y no es necesario que vayas caminando o en autobús porque nosotros también iremos-dijo el tío Jasper mientras posaba su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Me imagino que como mañana es tu primer día me dejaras escoger tu atuendo y me dejarás hacer tu cabello, ¿Cierto?-me preguntó la tía Alice, yo solamente le asentí levemente.

¡Por fin mañana comenzaría las clases! Estoy tan emocionada, por fin conoceré a gente nueva y tendré amigos, comeré en una cafetería, me quedaré estudiando hasta tarde y tendré pijamadas en la casa de mis nuevas amigas.

-No te costará mucho adaptarte ya que estas al mismo nivel de estudio que los de tu clase-me dijo el abuelo.

-Pero si tienes alguna duda no dudes en preguntarnos, hija-me dijo mamá mientras me sonreía tiernamente.

Yo solamente les dediqué una sonrisa a todos, esperando a que este día que recién había empezado, terminara.

* * *

**Finalmente subi otro capituloo!!!  
espero qe les haya gustado...ya tengo varios capitlos hechos, pero no la termine,  
ni siquiera se cuantos capitulos va a tener esta historia XD**

Los reviews nos motivan a nosotros,los escritores,a seguir escribiendo y subiendo mas de nuestras historias asi que por favor dejen reviews con sus opiniones, soy de mente abierta =)

Nos vemos la semana que viene,el Lunes, con otro capitulo de Luna de Medianoche.  



	7. Capitulo 7:Primer Día

**Capitulo 7:Primer Día**

-¡Despierta!-escuché al tío Emmet gritar una y otra vez mientras comenzaba a agitarme fuertemente. Yo solamente me tapé fuertemente mientras trataba de volver a dormir y olvidarme de los zarandeos.

-¡Vamos, hoy es tu primer día! No quieres llegar tarde, ¿Cierto?-escuché la voz de la tía Rose preguntarme a lo que yo abrí los ojos rápidamente, ¡Es cierto! Hoy es mi primer día en la escuela.

Rápidamente me levanté de la cama, tomando por sorpresa a mis tíos y salí de mi habitación para poder bajar las escaleras y encontrarme con el resto de la familia sentados en la mesa.

-¡Buen día, Renesmee!-escuché a la abuela decirme mientras me miraba con una cálida sonrisa. Yo solamente agité mi mano en el aire y luego me senté en la mesa, esperando a que mamá me traiga el desayuno.

-¿Nerviosa?-me preguntó mamá mientras posaba mi cereal en frente de mí, yo solamente negué con la cabeza mientras tomaba la cuchara para hundirla en el cereal y luego llevármela a la boca.

-Como es tu primer día, tienes que causar una buena impresión-dijo la tía Alice mirándome con una mirada pícara, a lo que papá la miró un poco enojado.

-No Alice, no quiero que ella llame la atención. Y menos de la manera en la que estas pensando-dijo el enojado. Observé perfectamente como el apretaba su mandíbula fuertemente.

-Sin importar lo que haga siempre llamará la atención, no puedes detener eso. Ella es preciosa Edward, será el centro de atención en la escuela. Llamará la atención más que todos nosotros juntos-dijo el tío Jasper entendiendo la conversación, yo solamente me sonrojé por el comentario del tío, pero sigo sin entender la conversación. Así que me levanté de la mesa. Atrayendo la atención de todos allí.

-Me iré a cambiar-dije y luego me dirigí hacia mi habitación, cerrando mi puerta detrás de mí. Al voltearme, observé que sobre mi cama se encontraba ropa preparada para mí con una carta a su lado que decía:

_Querida sobrina:_

_Como dije anteriormente, tienes que causar una buena impresión en tu primer día. Te he comprado ropa nueva para tu primer día, así que pontela y así lograrás dar una buena impresión en la escuela, aunque no sea del agrado de tu padre. El tiene que aceptar el hecho de que ya eres una adolescente, o eso aparentas. Debes lucir como tal, pero al mismo tiempo debes estar cómoda. Por eso tu atuendo lo hice simple. _

_Espero que sea de tu agrado._

_Tu tía Alice_

_PD: No estés nerviosa, se que hoy será un día grandioso para ti. Ya sabes de mis visiones._

Reí al terminar de leer la carta. Al mismo tiempo me sentí aliviada de que ella tuvo una visión de mi primer día. Ella dijo que será algo bueno, así que estoy más relajada.

Bajé mi vista para poder mirar mi atuendo y para serles sincera…me gusto mucho. No era algo exagerado, pero tampoco algo simple. Al parecer la tía Alice cedió un poco en su gusto y se dedicó a pensar en mí gusto.

Luego de cambiarme bajé rápidamente las escaleras, y salí de casa para poder ver los costosos autos de mi familia ya esperándome.

-¡Te ves tan linda!-escuché a la tía Alice decirme, seguido por una luz cegadora. Woah… ¿Qué pasó?

-¡Alice, deja a la niña tranquila!-escuché a la abuela decirle a Alice. Luego de que pude recuperar mi vista, observé como la tía Alice tenía una cámara entre sus manos. Oh Dios.

-No puedo evitarlo, ¡Se ve demasiado linda!-dijo ella mientras comenzaba a sacar más fotos de mí. Provocando que yo perdiera la vista completamente debido a los múltiples flashes de la cámara.

-Demasiado linda como para ir a la escuela-escuché a papá decir mientras salía de su auto. Yo solamente reí debido a su tono.

-Vamos Edward, ella ya es linda, deja que se luzca. Vamos quiero una foto con tu hija y tu esposa-dijo Alice mientras lo empujaba hacia mí. Mamá apareció rápidamente a mi lado.

Luego de que Alice nos sacara varias fotos, decidimos partir hacia la escuela. En el trayecto yo me mantuve callada debido a que me encontraba en mis propios pensamientos. ¿Qué tal si no les caigo bien? Tal vez no es una buena idea todo esto.

Al llegar a la enorme escuela, yo salí rápidamente del auto y pude observar el enorme edificio, con una hermosa fuente afuera y muchas personas allí, platicando, algunas con un uniforme extraño zarandeando unos pompones en el aire mientras bailaban, y otros jugando con algunas pelotas.

La noche anterior había decidido salir a cazar. Fue idea de papá ya que creía que nos convendría a todos debido a que podría ser un poco incómodo estar sedientos y estar rodeados de humanos. Yo al ser mitad humana, no me molestaba su aroma.

Ingresamos por la enorme puerta y comenzamos a caminar por el enorme pasillo. Mis nervios aumentaron al ver como los ojos de todos se volteaban a vernos a medida que pasábamos.

Ese nerviosismo duró poco ya que sentí una ola de tranquilidad inundarme. Yo subí mi vista y observé al tío Jasper mirarme con ternura, yo solamente le dediqué una sonrisa y modulé un "Gracias"

Luego de haber recibido nuestros horarios, supe que compartiría clases con algunos de mis familiares. La primera sería con papá y sería Matemáticas, así que nos dirigimos hacia la sala luego de que el timbre sonara, luego de despedirnos de los demás.

Al ingresar a la enorme sala, observé a varios estudiantes sentados en sus asientos en silencio observando al profesor. Nosotros nos acercamos al profesor y papá le entregó un papel. El profesor lo tomó entre sus manos y luego nos dedicó una sonrisa antes de voltearse hacia la clase.

-Alumnos silencio por favor, quiero presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros de clase-dijo mientras nos señalaba a papá y a mí.

-Por favor, preséntense a la clase-dijo el profesor a lo que papá se adelantó un poco y comenzó a hablar, diciendo su nombre. Luego de eso el profesor me miró a mí esperando a que yo me presentara, pero me encontraba tan nerviosa que no podía hablar, así que papá tomó mi mano y comenzó a acariciarla, tranquilizándome.

-Mi nombre es Renesmee Carlie Cullen, un placer de conocerlos-dije tratando de sonar lo más relajada posible, algo imposible ya que ser el centro de atención no era lo mío.

-¿Renesmee? Ese es un nombre…peculiar-dijo el profesor mirándome con curiosidad, a lo que yo sonreí. Es verdad, mi nombre no era muy común que digamos.

-Es una mezcla…entre dos nombres-dije mientras sentía el calor posarse en mis mejillas, provocando que me sonrojara.

¿Cuándo termina esto? Pensé y escuché a papá reír levemente escuchando mis pensamientos.

-Cullen… ¿Ustedes son los hijos adoptivos del Dr. Cullen?-preguntó el profesor, a lo que los dos asentimos levemente. Es verdad, Forks es un pequeño pueblo, y al ser pequeño, todos saben de todos.

-De acuerdo, pueden tomar asiento-escuché al profesor decirnos a lo que yo respiré profundamente tranquila, de acuerdo el interrogatorio terminó finalmente.

Me senté junto a papá en un asiento y las clases comenzaron.

Luego de que el profesor haya explicado algunas ecuaciones, nos dio algunos ejercicios para que hagamos, así que yo rápidamente comencé a realizar varios cálculos mentalmente.

-De acuerdo, teniendo en cuenta estos valores, ¿Cuál es el valor de X?-preguntó el profesor. La sala entró en silencio, y nadie contestó a su pregunta.

Sentí como papá me codeaba levemente a lo que yo lo miré y luego con alcé mi mano lentamente, atrayendo la vista del profesor.

-Cullen-dijo el profesor y observé como todos los demás alumnos se volteaban para verme, haciendo que yo me ponga más nerviosa y sintiera mucha presión.

-Eh…creo que la…respuesta es…0.15, señor-dije tartamudeando debido a mis nervios. El profesor solamente me sonrió y luego se volteó hacia el pizarrón para escribir mi resultado en él.

-Excelente, Cullen-dijo el profesor a lo que yo me sentí aliviada al ver que todos se volteaban al pizarrón. Papá solamente acarició mi espalda levemente sonriendo con orgullo.

De repente, una campana sonó y todos los alumnos se levantaron rápidamente y salieron a los empujones por la puerta. ¿Qué sucede?

-Es el receso, vamos es hora del almuerzo-dijo papá tomando mi mano y nos dirigimos por los pasillos para encontrarnos en un enorme salón repleto de mesas con muchas personas comiendo sobre ellas.

-Esta es la cafetería, aquí comeremos…o pretendemos hacerlo-dijo papá sonriéndome con complicidad. Yo reí al escuchar su chiste hasta que vi al resto de mi familia sentados en una mesa.

Nosotros nos dirigimos hacia la mesa y nos sentamos, platicando de cómo nos fue hasta ahora, hasta que sentí como mi estómago crujía de hambre, provocando que yo me sonrojara.

-¿Tienes hambre? Ten-dijo mamá mientras me entregaba dinero. Yo solamente la miré con curiosidad.

-Con el dinero tienes que comprar tu almuerzo, hija-me susurró la última parte muy bajo para que nadie pudiese escuchar. Yo asentí y me levanté para dirigirme hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la comida.

Allí me encontré con una fila de alumnos esperando a su turno, así que yo me ubiqué detrás de todo, esperando a que sea mi turno.

La fila seguía avanzando hasta que finalmente era mi turno, así que tomé una bandeja entre mis manos y comencé a observar las distintas posibilidades de alimento.

Mi vista paró en lo que yo pude sumir, un plato repleto de bolas de carne, o albóndigas como ustedes prefieran mencionarlas. Tomé el enorme cucharón y cuando me encontraba a punto de tomar una de ellas escuché una voz.

-No te las recomiendo, se ven bien pero no saben de la misma manera en la que se ven-escuché una voz decirme a lo que yo me volteé sorprendida para poder encontrarme con una chica mirando las albóndigas de forma desagradable.

-¿En serio?-pregunté a lo que la chica asintió mientras reía, luego ella tomó un plato con una hamburguesa en ella y la puso sobre mi bandeja y luego me sonrió.

-Sin embargo, esto si te gustará-dijo ella sonriéndome. Yo solamente le dediqué la misma sonrisa que ella me había dedicado.

-Eres nueva aquí ¿Cierto? Por cierto, me llamo Taylor-dijo ella mientras estiraba su mano hacia mí.

-Renesmee. Mis… hermanos y yo somos nuevos aquí-dije mientras estiraba mi mano hacia la de ella y las estrechábamos.

-Debe ser difícil ¿Cierto?-preguntó ella mientras estiraba su mano para poder tomar una botella de agua entre sus manos y ponerla sobre su bandeja.

-Algo así, pero tengo a mi familia aquí así que no es tan difícil-dije mientras imitaba el movimiento de Taylor y tomaba una botella de agua y la posaba sobre mi bandeja.

-Oye, ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?-preguntó luego de que hayamos pagado nuestro almuerzo. Yo solamente la miré sorprendida. ¡Si me invitó a comer con ella y sus amigos significan que le caí bien!

Yo solamente me volteé para mirar la mesa donde estaba mi familia, la cual se encontraba mirándome. Todos con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros. Yo les respondí la sonrisa y me volteé hacia Taylor, asintiéndole.

Las dos nos dirigimos hacia una mesa repleta de chicos y chicas comiendo y platicando mientras reían. Al vernos llegar todos se voltearon para mirarme a mí y luego a Taylor.

-Renesmee, ellos son Lizzie, Matt, Nate, Jenny, Chace y Alex -dijo ella señalándome. Yo solamente les dediqué una sonrisa y luego las dos nos sentamos, yo a su lado obviamente.

-¿Renesmee? Ese es un nombre raro… me gusta-dijo un muchacho, al cual presumía que era Matt, mientras me miraba y me sonreía. Yo solamente lo miré mientras comenzaba a tomar de mi bebida.

-Miren a quién tenemos aquí. La boba de Taylor con su grupito de perdedores-escuché una voz femenina detrás de mí. Yo me volteé y al hacerlo me encontré con una muy bonita chica usando un uniforme extraño, acompañada por 2 chicas con el mismo uniforme.

Observé como Taylor se quedaba callada mientras seguía tomando de su agua, ignorando por completo a la chica insultándola.

-¿Escuchas lo que estoy diciendo, perdedora?-dijo la chica seguido a que ella golpeara el agua que Taylor estaba tomando. Salpicándola.

-Ya vete Ashley-escuché a Matt decirle a Ashley mientras se paraba repentinamente.

-¿Y que si no quiere?-observé a un muchacho aparecer y enfrentarse a Matt. Esté era enorme comparado con el otro chico y tenía una chaqueta del mismo color que el uniforme de las chicas.

De reojo pude observar como una de las otras chicas con el mismo uniforme tomaba un plato de las asquerosas albóndigas y se acercaba hacia Taylor, sin que ella lo notara, y comenzó a inclinarlo hacia Taylor. ¡Va a tirarlas sobre ella!

Mi cuerpo actuó por instinto y me levanté y me interpuse entre la chica con las albóndigas y Taylor y golpeé fuertemente el plato, haciendo que éste plato cayera en otra cosa. El impecable uniforme de Ashley.

Ashley bajó su vista para mirar su ya no limpio uniforme, manchado completamente de albóndigas y salsa. Provocando que ella gritara fuertemente.

-¿¡Quién te crees que eres!? Niña boba, ¿Acaso sabes quién soy?-me gritó ella mientras me miraba con odio.

-¿Quién te crees tú para poder hablarle así a las personas? Que tu no tienes corazón no quiere decir que puedas lastimar el de los demás. Discúlpate ahora mismo-le dije casi gruñendo.

-¿Y si no quiero qué harás, niña nueva?-dijo ella mientras cruzaba sus brazos de forma desafiante.

Yo sonreí con malicia mientras me volví a nuestra mesa y tome un plato en el cual había un pedazo de pastel, me volteé para mirar a Ashley mirándome expectante y luego de sonreirle con malicia aplatsté el plato con torta en su rostro.

-Allí lo tienes. Ahora discúlpate-dije yo mientras reía levemente, y observé de reojo como los demás en la cafetería trataban de no reír.

Ashley solamente me miró sorprendida y luego se volteó rápidamente y se fue dando pisotones y lloriqueando, seguida por las otras 2 chicas que la acompañaban

Cuando ella salió de la cafetería, el resto de los alumnos comenzaron a reír mientras aplaudían fuertemente.

Yo solamente me volteé para mirar a Taylor y al resto de la mesa, la cual se encontraban sorprendidos. Algunos riendo al igual que el resto.

-Sabes lo que acabas de hacer y a quien se lo hiciste ¿Cierto?-me preguntó una de las chicas, llamada Alex. Yo solamente asentí.

-Se lo que acabo de hacer. Defender a Taylor. No me arrepiento de lo que hice, esa niña maleducada se lo merece-dije mientras sonreía de forma victoriosa.

-Creo que seremos muy buenas amigas-dijo Lizzie que se encontraba riendo a carcajadas, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Muchas gracias…por defenderme-me dijo Taylor mientras me abrazaba fuertemente. Yo sonreí y la abracé de la misma manera, hasta que sentí como alguien tosía levemente, haciendo que las dos nos separemos y nos volteemos.

Oh no.

Allí se encontraba toda mi familia mirándome. Papá estaba furioso, mientras que el resto de la familia se encontraba ocultando pequeñas risitas. Pero lo que más me preocupaba era la mirada de papá.

-¡Bien hecho, Nessie!-escuché al tío Emmet mientras se acercaba riendo hacia mí con su mano alzada. Yo alcé la mía y chocamos nuestras manos fuertemente.

-¿Por qué la felicitas, Emmet? ¿No vez el escándalo que hizo? Me decepciona tu comportamiento, Renesmee-dijo papá seriamente.

-Vamos, tu sabes muy bien que esa malcriada se lo tenía bien merecido-dije agitando mis manos en el aire.

-Eso no te incumbe, no debes meterte en los asuntos de los demás-dijo el señalando a Taylor, la cual se encontraba petrificada en su lugar mientras miraba toa la escena.

-¡Pero ella es mi amiga!-grité con desesperación. De acuerdo, se que exageré un poco al haberle tirado la torta. ¡Pero ella comenzó al lanzarle el agua!

-No pienso discutir esto ahora mismo. Hablaremos al llegar a casa-dijo el y luego salió por la puerta de la cafetería. Mamá fue detrás de el.

Yo solamente me volteé para mirar a Taylor y al resto de la mesa mirarme con curiosidad.

-Lamento haberte metido en problemas-dijo Taylor bajando la vista con tristeza. ¿Acaso ella esta loca? No tiene porque lamentarse.

Yo solamente posé mi mano en su hombro y ella al subir la vista yo le dediqué una tierna sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, ella se lo merecía-escuché a la tía Alice decirle mientras le sonreía a Taylor al igual que yo.

-Nosotros nos iremos, el receso esta a punto de finalizar, un placer de conocerlos-dijo el tío Jasper y luego toda la familia se fue, dejándome sola con Taylor y los demás.

¿Quiénes eran ellos?-preguntó Matt mientras miraba como mi familia se alejaba de nosotros.

-Ellos son mis…hermanos, si mis hermanos-dije mientras volvía a comenzar a comer.

-¿Ustedes son los hijos adoptivos del Dr. Cullen?-me preguntó Taylor a lo que yo asentí levemente. ¡Es cierto, aquí todos saben todo! Pensé que era nada más un decir, pero es cierto.

-¿El otro chico que se fue también es tu hermano?-me preguntó ella a lo que yo me encontraba a punto de negar, pero asentí rápidamente. ¡Mentir es muy difícil!

-El y yo somos hermanos verdaderos-dije. Algo de eso no es mentira, el no es mi hermano pero es un pariente verdadero mío. El es mi papá.

-Veo el parecido…debo decir que son muy similares, menos los ojos-dijo una de las chicas. Es cierto, papá y yo tenemos el mismo color de pelo y prácticamente la misma estructura ósea, misma nariz, misma boca. En todo eso somos muy parecidos. Menos la forma de mi cabello, la cual es hondeada, y mis ojos chocolates. Como los de mamá.

-¿Son mellizos?-preguntó Taylor a lo que yo asentí levemente. Así era el plan. Yo sería la melliza de papá al igual que el tío Jazz y la tía Rose serían mellizos.

De repente, la campana sonó y todos comenzaron a levantarse de las mesas y salir de la cafetería. Yo me encontraba a punto de irme cuando una mano tomó mi brazo y me detuvo.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes ahora?-me preguntó Taylor. Yo metí mi mano en uno de mis bolsillos y saqué el papel de mis horarios y busqué cual sería la próxima materia.

-Biología-le dije. Ella me sonrió ampliamente mientras comenzaba a caminar, llevándome con ella.

-Yo también, ¿Nos sentamos juntas?-me preguntó ella sonrientemente. Yo asentí con felicidad. Contenta de por fin haber hecho amigos.

* * *

**Perdon perdon perdon perdooooooooooonnn!!!  
lamento no haber podido subir capitulos estas ultimas semanas, es que mi computadora se rompio y recien hoy me la devolvieron arreglada.  
Todos los archivos que tenia se me borraron, pero gracias a Dios ya habia subido los capitulos al Document Manager, asi que no tuve que volver a escribirlos!**

Perdonenme! voy a hacer los capitulos mas largos como recompensa ¿Quieren?^^

Y hablando de este capitulo, WOW tenemos una Nessie bastante revelde, ¿No creen?  
espero que les haya gustado.

DEJEN REVIEWS COMENTANDO Y DE VUELTA PERDONENME!


	8. Capitulo 8:Consejos

**Mil perdones mis lectores, como se enteraron hace unas semanas que me arreglaron la computadora, pero ¿Qué más me pudo haber pasado? ¡SE SALIO INTERNET! Por X razón se cortó y llamamos y no lo arreglaban hasta hace unos días. Ahora si me pondré al día y les haré los capitulos bien largos como a ustedes les gusta, ya tengo escritos otros 4 capitulos más y otros ya planeados.**

**Bueno, continuemos con la historia**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Consejos.**

Ya han pasado 3 días desde que empecé mis estudios. Estos 3 días papá no quiso dirigirme ni una sola palabra, se que esta muy enojado pero tiene que dejar de actuar de forma infantil y admitir que tuve razón al hacer lo que he hecho. Pero se que en algún momento tendrá que hablarme, soy su única hija.

Ahora me encuentro sentada en mi escritorio tratando de realizar mis tareas, pero me encontraba pensando en como hacer que papá me perdonara, y la única manera de hacerlo, sería pedirle perdón a Ashley.

Negué con mi cabeza. No podía hacer eso, pedirle perdón sería una manera de decir que estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho ¡Y no lo estaba!

Esto es más complicado de lo que pensé.

-¿Qué haces?-escuché una muy familiar voz decirme al oído, provocando que saltara sorprendida en mi lugar.

-¡Jake!-grité mientras volteaba el asiento de mi silla para encontrarme con Jake encorvado hacia delante. Con un brazo apoyado sobre mi mesa para poder sostenerse. Aparentemente estaba espiando mis estudios.

-¿Qué hice ahora?-preguntó el mientras me sonreía pícaramente. La gran famosa sonrisa de Jake.

Yo solamente tomé uno de mis libros y lo golpeé fuertemente en el brazo, sabiendo que ni le dolería. Tonto súper fuerte hombre lobo.

-¿Qué haces?-me preguntó mientras estiraba su cuello para poder observar de forma más clara detrás de mí. Tratando de ver mi cuaderno abierto con mis tareas no finalizadas.

-Tareas escolares-dije yo mientras me volvía a girar la silla y tomaba mi lápiz para poder continuar con lo que anteriormente estaba haciendo.

_Más bien lo que tendrías que estar haciendo. _Dijo mi voz interior, a lo que yo resoplé mientras trataba de concentrarme.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-sentí el aliento de Jake en mi oído y cuello, provocando que tiritara levemente. Yo solamente negué levemente con la cabeza mientras trato de concentrarme en mis tareas y no en el hecho de que Jake estaba prácticamente respirando sobre mi cuello.

-Edward esta muy enojado, ¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Nessie?-dijo Jake a lo que yo giré mi cabeza rápidamente para verlo enojada y sorprendida a la vez.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que fui yo la que lo decepcionó?-pregunté de forma incrédula, a lo que el arqueó una ceja para mirarme de forma expectante.

-De acuerdo, fui yo…-dije mientras bajaba mi vista para poder juguetear con el lápiz que se encontraba en mis manos.

-Cuéntame lo que sucedió-dijo Jake a lo que yo me levanté de la silla, haciendo que Jake se alejara de mí un poco si no hubiese sido golpeado por la silla. Al levantarme me dirigí hacia mi cama y me senté en ella, tomando un almohadón entre mis manos y abrazándolo.

-Hice algo que el cree que esta mal, aunque los demás y yo misma incluida creamos que fue lo correcto de hacer-dije mientras abrazaba el almohadón más fuerte hacia mí.

Sentí un peso a mi lado y observé como Jake se sentaba a mi lado y tomaba mis pequeñas manos entre sus enormes manos.

-Tal vez no fue eso que hiciste lo que le molestó, tal vez fue otra cosa. Cuéntame lo que pasó-dijo el. Yo solamente respiré hondo y luego comencé mi relato de cómo había conocido a Taylor y como Ashley la estaba molestando y le había lanzado agua a propósito. También lo de la torta.

-¿Tu hiciste eso? Me siento orgulloso-dijo Jake mientras sonreía. Creo que haberle contado fue un error. Sabía que el sería el más orgulloso de saber que yo hice eso ya que a el le encanta ver como me meto en problemas, al igual que al tío Emmet.

-Pero hablando en serio, creo que Edward esta enojado por que te metiste en una situación en la que no deberías. Todos cometemos errores Nessie, hasta el grandioso Jacob-dijo el mientras sonreía, yo solamente lo golpeé levemente en el hombro.

-De acuerdo, creo que fue grandioso y muy valiente lo que hiciste. Pero para la próxima no deberías meterte en asuntos que no te incumben. No sabes nada de esa tal Taylor, se requiere tiempo para poder hacer amigos. Ella es una completa desconocida-dijo el mientras acariciaba mi mano.

-Pero ella no sabe defenderse-dije yo mientras bajaba mi vista para mirar nuestras manos unidas.

-Lo se, pero eso no es asunto tuyo. No hasta que ella se convierta en alguien de confianza y allí podrás ayudarla. En vez de haberle lanzado la torta podrías haberle dicho al director, en casos como esos tienes que dejar que los adultos actúen-dijo Jake a lo que yo lo miré sorprendida.

Es muy raro que Jake me haya dicho una cosa así. ¿Acaso hoy no comió y eso le esta afectando el cerebro?

-Ya se que no suena a algo que yo te diría, pero quiero que vayas por un buen camino Nessie-dijo Jacob mientras me sonreía.

-Gracias Jake-dije mientras me acercaba más hacia el y lo abrazaba fuertemente. El imitó mis actos y me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y me abrazó, brindándome su intenso calor.

-Sabes que estoy aquí para cuando me necesites-dijo el mientras nos separaba un poco para que pudiese verme. Sentí como una de sus manos jugueteaba con mi cabello, algo que ya se le había convertido en un hábito.

El silencio abarcó mi habitación mientras que yo me encontraba hipnotizada en los ojos oscuros de Jake. Me observaba reflejada en ellos. Podía observar como el me miraba intensamente. Sabía que yo lo miraba de la misma manera, me sentía atrapada en ellos. En un trance del que no podía salir.

-Ejem…-sentí a alguien aclarar su garganta fuertemente provocando que Jake y yo nos separáramos rápidamente. Los dos subimos la vista para poder encontrarnos con papá apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, mirando al piso sin ninguna expresión facial en su bello rostro.

Sentí como el calor de mi cuerpo subía y subía hasta llegar hasta mis mejillas y posarse en ellas. Sorprendida, toqué una de ellas con mis dedos y efectivamente sentí como estaban cálidas. ¿Acaso estoy…sonrojada?

Papá volvió a aclarar su garganta al escuchar mis pensamientos. Me encontraba a punto de preguntarle algo pero recordé que el no contestaría debido a su "enojo" así que volví a bajar mi vista tristemente.

-Ya Edward perdónala, la haz hecho sufrir mucho. Tienes que hablarle en algún momento, es tu hija-dijo Jake a lo que papá bajó la vista para poder ocultar una leve sonrisa, aunque yo lo conozco muy bien para que esconda sonrisas de mí. También se porque esta sonriendo.

_**

* * *

**_

_Tendría unos 2 años de vida._

_Me encontraba ingresando a casa de forma exaltada luego de haber ido de caza con el tío Jasper y el tío Emmet._

_-¡Papi, papi!-grité exaltada mientras corría por toda la casa de forma desesperada en busca de papá, el cual lo encontré en el salón de música, sentado en el piano mientras tocaba algunas teclas._

_Al escucharme ingresar a la habitación, dejó de tocar el piano y se volteó en su asiento para poder pararse y ponerse en cuclillas en el suelo para estar a mi altura. El abrió sus brazos y yo lo recibí con un abrazo._

_Al momento en el que mi pequeño cuerpecito tocó el suyo, el me tomó en sus brazos y me levantó en el aire mientras mis pequeñas piernas enrollaban su abdomen y ponía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello._

_-A que no sabes, y no vale leer mi mente-dije mientras soltaba pequeñas risitas que hacían las niñas de dos años mientras contaban algún secretito. Papá asintió mientras reía levemente. _

_-¡Hoy casé un oso!-grité emocionada mientras comenzaba a aplaudir con mis pequeñas manos, soltando carcajadas. Vi como papá me miraba sorprendido._

_-¡Era enorme! ¡Así de grande!-dije mientras abría mis brazos tratando de mostrarle el tamaño del enorme oso, pero al ser muy pequeña solo me encontraba estirando los brazos fuertemente._

_-No te preocupes Ed, la tuvimos en la mira todo el tiempo-escuché al tío Jasper ingresar a la habitación junto con el tío Emmet detrás de el._

_-¡Se podría haber lastimado!... ¡O pero aún, podría haber muerto!-gritó el furioso mientras le mostraba sus colmillos al tío Jasper. Mi cuerpo tiritó al ver los colmillos de papá mientras un rugido se formaba en su estómago y salía por su boca. Sus ojos amarillos se encontraban con un tono de furia._

_-Cálmate Ed, la estuvimos vigilando todo el tiempo, si algo salía mal estábamos allí con ella, nunca permitiríamos que le pase algo a nuestra sobrina favorita-escuché al tío Emmet decir mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Yo reí levemente._

_-Además Alice tuvo una visión y nos dijo que no habría ningún peligro, pero tal como dijimos antes tuvimos nuestras precauciones-dijo el tío Jasper mirando a papá de forma graciosa._

_Sentí como los brazos y el cuerpo de papá se relajaba instantáneamente luego de haber escuchado lo que el tío Jasper había mencionado. _

_Yo tomé su rostro entre mis manos y cerré los ojos, mostrándole imágenes de cómo había cazado al enorme oso y lo feliz que me encontraba al poder hacerlo teniendo en cuenta mi edad y mi tamaño._

_-Deberías sentirte muy orgullosa de tu hija-dijo el tío Jasper mientras nos miraba sonrientemente. Papá rió levemente._

_-Hija…-escuché como el susurraba, más para el mismo que para los demás. Hablándose a sí mismo._

_De repente, el bajo su vista hacia mí, mirándome con orgullo y apreciación._

_-Mi hija…-dijo mirándome sonriéndome de oreja a oreja mientras vi como sus ojos brillaban con orgullo, ternura y pura felicidad._

_**

* * *

**_

A partir de ese momento, cada ves que me llamaban de esa manera, papá y yo nos mirábamos con complicidad mientras nos sonreíamos el uno al otro.

-Jake, ¿Puedes dejarnos solos unos minutos?-me volteé para preguntarle a Jake, el cual solamente asintió mientras se levantaba de la cama sin antes de besar una de mis mejillas, provocando que papá rugiera un poco en forma de protesta.

-Ya voy, ya voy-dijo Jake mientras salía por la puerta y la cerraba detrás de el. Dejándonos a papá y a mí solos en un silencio incómodo.

-Sabes que no me arrepiento de lo que hice, ¿Acaso esperas que me disculpe?-dije mientras iba directamente al grano, sin rodeos.

-No espero que pidas perdón-dijo el tranquilamente. Yo lo miré sorprendida.

-Espero que no te metas en asuntos que no te incumben cada vez que algo sale mal-dijo el. Entonces Jake tenía razón, el solamente esta enojado porque me metí.

-Y debo admitir que por una ves estoy de acuerdo con lo que el perro dijo. No debes meterte en asuntos que no te incumben, tal vez la situación podría haberse vuelto peligrosa y ella te podría haber lastimado-dijo papá mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a mi lado, lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba Jake.

-Yo podría devolverle el golpe. Si a los 2 años pude matar un oso, imagínate lo que puedo hacerle a una simple adolescente a los 7-dije seriamente, aunque yo nunca estaría en una pelea, no me creo lo suficiente valiente como para poder pelear en una pelea real.

-Renesmee, así no te educamos tu madre y yo-dijo papá utilizando el mismo sermón que me dan cada vez que algo malo sucede.

-No te daríamos el mismo sermón si te comportaras-dijo papá riéndose, a lo que yo también reí un poco, pero luego volví a ponerme seria para poder continuar la conversación.

-En situaciones así debes dejar que los adultos intervengan, tu eres todavía muy pequeña como para poder tomar decisiones por si sola-dijo el una vez que dejó de reír.

-De acuerdo, ¿Me perdonas?-dije mientras lo miré con tristeza. El me dedicó una sonrisa y yo ahí tomé acción y me abalancé sobre el abrazándolo.

-La próxima vez trata de no actuar sin pensar Renesmee. Si se da el caso, no serán solamente 3 días sin hablarte-dijo el a lo que yo me separé de el para mirarlo divertida.

-Los dos sabemos muy bien que tu fuiste el que no resistió no poder hablarme-dije yo mirándolo mientras reía, a lo que el me miró sorprendido.

-¿Y en qué se basa esa teoría?-preguntó el mientras dejaba de reír, a lo que yo me separaba lentamente de el y me acomodaba en mi lugar.

-¿Para que estabas en la puerta de mi habitación entonces?-dije a lo que el me miró sorprendido y yo comencé a reír a carcajadas.

-Fue para controlar al perro-dijo el seriamente a lo que yo comencé a reír mucho más fuerte de lo normal mientras golpeaba de forma juguetona a papá en el hombro.

-Vamos, admítelo. Soy muy adorable como para resistirse a no hablar conmigo-dije mientras lo miraba de forma divertida y le sonreía tiernamente, utilizando un tono sarcástico y humorístico.

Los dos comenzamos a reír mientras nos parábamos y salíamos de la habitación para bajar las escaleras y dirigirnos hacia la sala, donde se encontraba el resto de la familia reunida junto a Jake, aparentemente discutiendo algo.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó papá mirando a todos. Todos callaron al escuchar a papá utilizar su tono autoritario. Papá se volteó para poder mirar a el tío Jasper intensamente, el cual se encontraba mirando a Jake de la misma manera.

De repente, papá abrió los ojos sorprendido y comenzó a acercarse hacia Jake con sus puños cerrados. El tío Emmet y el abuelo lo detuvieron. Cada uno tomándolo por un brazo.

-Ni lo pienses, perro-escuché a papá rugirle a Jake fuertemente, provocando que mi cuerpo tirite de miedo al escuchar a papá rugirle de esa manera a Jake.

-¿Por qué no?-gritó Jake de la misma manera que papá le había gritado. La tensión aumentó en la habitación.

Jake comenzó a temblar fuertemente. Su cuerpo temblaba de forma frenética y observé como sus músculos hacían presión y algunas venas podía ser observadas al resaltar de su piel. Sus puños se encontraban cerrados fuertemente mientras lo hacían tan fuerte que se ponían blancos. Su mandíbula se encontraba apretada fuertemente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí hacia el con inhumana velocidad. Al posarme en frente de el, me puse en puntillas de pie (debido a que el era mucho mas alto que yo) y puse mis manos firmemente en su rostro para que el bajara su vista y me mirara a los ojos.

-Tranquilo Jake, todo esta bien, aquí estoy-dije mientras juntaba nuestras frentes para que el se pudiera concentrara en mi. Sus temblores comenzaron a cesar y sentí como dejaba de apretar su mandíbula y sus puños, relajándose y haciendo que yo misma me relaje. Casos como estos pueden terminar con alguien herido.

-Tranquilízate, no pasa nada… ¿Qué pasa?-pregunté al no saber la causa de toda esta tensión entre mi familia y Jake.

-Es muy pequeña perro, dale más tiempo-dijo papá volviendo a retomar la conversación e ignorándome por completo, cielos gracias papá, pensé que me habías perdonado y me volverías a hablar, pero veo que no es el caso.

-¿¡Alguien puede explicarme qué sucede aquí!?-grité desesperada a lo que todos me miraron sorprendidos de mi repentino enojo.

-Nada Renesmee-dijo papá sin mirarme ya que su enojada vista se encontraba posada en cierta persona encontrada a mi lado.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y al girar mi cabeza me encontré con Jake mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro, normal de el.

-¿Quieres venir a una fogata conmigo y la manada?-preguntó el de forma sonriente. Yo lo miré contenta y emocionada, el nunca me había pedido eso. Me refiero a ir a una fogata solamente con el y su manada.

-¿Puedo ir?-giré mi cabeza para rogarle a papá mientras juntaba mis manos y comenzaba a dar saltitos en mi lugar de forma desesperada repitiendo "Por favor, por favor"

-¡De ninguna manera!-dijeron papá y el tío Jasper al mismo tiempo y con el mismo tono mientras los dos se cruzaban de brazos sincrónicamente.

Mamá y la tía Alice se acercaron a ellos mientras reían y los abrazaban, y escuché a la tía Alice susurrarle a el tío Jazz y a papá.

-Si no quieres que salga en una cita con el esta bien, pero déjala ir a una fogata-dijo la tía Alice susurrándoles a los dos, aunque yo pude oírlos claramente.

Papá cerró los ojos fuertemente. Signo de estar pensando de forma frustrante. Yo solamente me mantuve con mis manos unidas de forma suplicante mientras mentalmente seguía repitiendo "Por favor, por favor", solo que esta vez es en susurro, como si fuera para mí mismo.

-De acuerdo…-susurró en un suspiro que casi no pude oír, pero por suerte lo hice ya que al oírlo me salté repentinamente mientras comenzaba a gritar de la emoción.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!-grité mientras corría hacia el y lo abrazaba fuertemente. El me correspondió el abrazo.

Cuando me desprendí de papá, me volteé para mirar a Jake, el cual se encontraba sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras sus ojos brillaban con alegría. Al igual que se que los míos brillaban de la misma manera, es la primera vez que papá me dejará salir sola.

-Te paso a buscar a las 7-dijo Jake mientras se acercaba y besaba mi mejilla recibiendo unos gruñidos por parte de la tía Rose, el tío Jasper y papá.

De repente, la tía Alice se me acercó sonriendo.

-¡Tengo el atuendo perfecto para esta noche!-dijo ella mirándome con complicidad, a lo que yo reí con nerviosismo por lo que acaba de suceder, pero esperando con ansias a que la noche llegara.

* * *

**Mmm...¿Qué creen que va a pasar en la fogata?  
De vuelta les pido perdon por no haber subido, espero que el capitulo de hoy haya recompensado el tiempo perdido jeje^^**

Nos vemos el Lunes que viene!!


	9. Capitulo 9:¿Qué es la imprimación?

**Capitulo 9:¿Qué es la imprimación?**

La noche había llegado rápidamente y mi emoción por ir a la fogata comenzaba a ponerme ciertamente nerviosa. Esta sería la primera vez que saldría sola, sin papá, mamá o alguno de mis tíos. Esta vez seré yo y Jake…y el resto de la manada.

La tía Alice se había puesto un poco insoportable con la ropa, estaba mucho más emocionada que cuando cumplí mi primer cumpleaños.

Ahora me encuentro sentada en uno de los sillones de nuestro living, impaciente, esperando el momento en el que Jake golpeara la puerta para poder irnos y unirnos junto a la manada en la fogata.

-Cielos Nessie, cálmate. Tus nervios me están poniendo nervioso a mi-escuché al tío Jasper decir mientras ingresaba a la sala para sentarse a mi lado en el sillón.

-Lo siento, estoy muy nerviosa-dije mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de mi cabello.

-Ya lo noté-dijo él a lo que los dos nos reímos. De repente, sentí una ola de tranquilidad subir suavemente por mi cuerpo, como si de la nada mis nervios desaparecieron. Siento como si…no lo se, estuviese en la ducha, tranquila.

-Gracias, tio. Ahora si estoy lista para irme-dije mientras me acurrucaba a su lado y lo abrazaba. El no esperó ni un segundo para posar su brazo sobre mis hombros y acercarme más a el.

-¿Tan rápido quieres irte?-escuché una melódica voz hablarme y yo me separé del tío Jazz para voltear mi vista para poder ver a papá apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándome con cierta tristeza.

-¿Cómo no quieres que esté triste cuando mi pequeña hija de 7 años se va con un grupo de perros sarnosos a jugar con el fuego?-resopló papá a lo que el tío Jazz y yo reímos fuertemente, nuestras risas retumbando por toda la casa.

-Estas exagerando papá, te comportas así como si me fuese a ir y nunca volvería-dije mientras me paraba y me acercaba a papá para dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Eso nunca pasará, si alguna vez decides irte, iré por ti hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario-dijo el mientras se acercaba a abrazarme. Yo le respondí el abrazo.

-Todos iremos por ti, ya sabes que la familia tiene que estar unida-dijo el tío Jazz acercándose hacia nosotros para posar una mano en mi hombro y la otra sobre el hombro de papá.

De repente, un fuerte aroma golpeó mi nariz, provocando que yo sonriera ampliamente y que papá y el tío Jazz resoplaran mientras tapaban su nariz. El resto de la familia apareció en la sala en un pestañeo.

Me separé de ellos rápidamente para correr hacia la puerta y al abrirla me encontré con Jake esperando de forma impaciente. Pude notar eso ya que con sus manos se encontraba jugueteando con los botones de su camisa.

-¡Jake!-grité mientras saltaba y me abalanzaba sobre el. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura mientras que mis manos se enrollaron en su cuello y yo ocultaba mi cabeza en su pecho mientras que el hundía la suya dentro de mis cabellos.

-Hola Nessie-dijo el casi en un susurro mientras acariciaba mi cabello y jugueteaba con algunos mechones, hundiendo sus dedos entre mi cabello.

De repente, escuché un "flash" seguido por una luz blanca que hizo que Jake y yo nos separáramos. Miré detrás de mí y toda la familia se encontraba allí. El tío Jazz y Papá miraba a Jake como si estuviese a punto de atacarlo y hacerlo pedazos, cosa que no niego que puede hacer. Mamá se encontraba entre los brazos de papá mientras acariciaba su pecho, tranquilizándolo. La tía Rose se encontraba cubriendo su nariz mientras miraba con desagrado a Jake. Y la tía Alice se encontraba saltando en su lugar mientras sostenía su cámara digital entre sus manos.

-Otra vez con la cámara…-dije mientras me volteaba y apoyaba mi cabeza en el pecho de Jake, ocultándome y dándole la espalda a mi familia, principalmente a la tía Alice que seguía tratando de sacar más fotos.

-Vamos Nessie, son de recuerdo-dijo ella mientras escuché como ella comenzaba a acercarse hacia nosotros, pero antes de que me pudiese tocar, sentí como Jake tomaba mi cintura y comenzábamos a salir por la puerta.

-¡Nos vemos!-gritó el mientras los dos corríamos hacia su auto, riendo fuertemente.

-¡La tocas y te arranco los brazos, perro!-escuché a papá gritarnos desde la puerta de casa, junto al resto de la familia riendo al igual que nosotros.

-Señorita-dijo Jake en tono humorístico mientras abría la puerta del auto para mí. Yo solamente reí y luego ingresé al auto. Pocos segundos después, Jake se encontraba a mi lado manejando.

-¿Nerviosa?-preguntó el sin dejar de mirar hacia delante, yo asentí rápidamente mientras comenzaba a juguetear con el borde de mi remera. Jake pudo notar esto y tomó mi mano entre la suya y la comenzó a acariciar.

-Tranquila, estas conmigo-dijo el al momento que me miró y me dedicó una enorme sonrisa y rápidamente volvió a mirar hacia delante.

Los minutos pasaron cuando el auto de Jake se detuvo, muy cerca de la playa. Allí fue cuando mis nervios comenzaron a aumentar más y más, así que en un acto de rapidez, me desabroche el cinturón de seguridad y abrí mi puerta.

-Tranquila, Nessie-escuché a Jake decir mientras el salía del auto y se ponía a mi lado, tomando mi mano y comenzando a caminar. Sentí la arena bajo mis zapatillas, como mis pies se hundían en ella.

A pocos pasos de allí, pude ver una enorme fogata, con varias personas alrededor de ella. Algunas sentadas sobre un enorme tronco, otros sentados sobre la arena. Algunos parados.

-Llegamos-dijo Jake mientras nos acercamos hacia la enorme fogata. Apreté la mano de Jake fuertemente, tratando de soltar un poco los nervios en esa fuerza que ejercía sobre el apretón.

-¡Hola chicos!-dijo Jake estirando su mano y dando un saludo general a todos. Los demás se voltearon para ver a Jake y a mí, bueno principalmente a mí. Pude ver en el rostro de algunos que estaban sorprendidos de mi presencia, aparentemente nadie sabía de que realizaría una aparición en la fogata.

-Wow Jake, ¿Quién es la hermosura que traes contigo?-preguntó Quil mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros sonriendo ampliamente una sonrisa. Yo por mi parte bajé mi vista sonrojada.

-Es cierto, oye linda no te conviene el, es muy tonto para ti-dijo Embry apareciendo detrás de Quil mientras sonreía humorísticamente. El resto de la manada rió a este comentario.

-¡Nessie, viniste, que alegría!-dijo Emily mientras se acercaba a mí y me envolvía en un tierno abrazo. Yo le devolví el abrazo contenta.

-¿N-N-Nessie…?-escuché a Embry tartamudear, yo me separé de Emily para mirar a Quil y a Embry mirarme sorprendidos.

-Hola Embry-dije sonriendo. Al escuchar eso, Quil y Embry abrieron sus bocas sorprendidos, creo que hasta tocaban el suelo.

-No puede ser…-escuché a Quil decir, pero más para sí mismo. Todos comenzaron a reír debido a sus reacciones.

-Wow, si que haz crecido-dijo Embry mientras veía como sus ojos subían y bajaban, mirándome de pies a cabeza. Yo solamente reí y me acerqué hacia ellos para abrazarlos, al igual que al resto de la manada.

-Basta de abrazos por hoy-dijo Jake mientras me separaba de los demás para atraerme hacia el. Yo solamente lo miré incrédula.

-¿Celoso, Jacob?-escuché una desafiante voz femenina, yo me volteé y me encontré con Leah caminando hacia nosotros. Volteé mi vista para poder mirar a Jake, que miraba a Leah con el ceño fruncido.

-Hola Leah-dije saludándola, separándome de Jake para poder acercarme hacia ella y abrazarla, se que sueña extraño que Leah se así con alguien como yo, pero con el tiempo yo aprendí cosas de ella que nos acercaron.

-Hola monstruito-dijo ella. ¡Como había extrañado que me llamara así! Ese era su apodo para mí, monstruito. A ella le pareció adecuado para lo que soy, un "híbrido" pero le parecía más divertido así. Cuando era pequeña yo me enojaba cuando me llamaba así, pero con el tiempo me acostumbré.

-¿Qué dije de abrazos?-sentí como mi cuerpo se alejaba del calor del de Leah y recibía uno nuevo. Yo subí mi vista para mirar a Jake.

-¡Hey! Puedo abrazar a la gente que quiero, no es que soy tu propiedad o algo parecido-dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos mientras miraba a Jake pretendiendo estar enojada.

-¡Bien Nessie!-escuché a Embry y a Quil gritar divertidos. De reojo pude ver como Leah sonreía de forma orgullosa, cosas como estas las aprendí de ella.

-Nessie, lamento si te hice sentir de esa manera…perdóname ¿Si? Yo solamente estoy protegiéndote, tu sabes como son estos tontos-dijo Jake a lo que yo comencé a reír.

-¿De qué hablan que ríen tanto?-escuché una fuerte voz acercándose a nosotros. Yo giré mi cabeza para poder ver a un hombre mayor acercándose hacia nosotros en una silla de ruedas.

-Nada papá-dijo Jake mientras vi como el revoleaba la vista. Yo por mi parte lo codeé un poco, recibiendo una curiosa mirada por parte de el.

-El es tu padre, respétalo-le susurré fuertemente a el. Jake solamente resopló y volvió su vista hacia Billy, el cual nos miraba curioso.

-¿Quién es la hermosa mujer con la que estas acompañado, hijo?-preguntó Billy a lo que yo bajé mi vista sonrojada. ¡Maldición! Debo controlar esto del sonrojo.

-Créenos Billy, nosotros tampoco la reconocimos-dijo Seth acercándose hacia Billy. El por su parte siguió mirándome fijamente a los ojos, hasta que vi como en sus ojos un pequeño destello apareció y me sonrió.

-¡Vaya que haz crecido, ya te convertiste en una hermosa mujer!-dijo el mientras se acercaba hacia mi. Yo me incliné hacia delante y lo abracé fuertemente.

-¿Estamos aquí para abrazarnos o para divertirnos?-escuché a Seth preguntar, a lo que yo me alejé de Billy para reír fuertemente.

Luego todos nos sentamos alrededor del enorme fuego y comenzamos a comer. Los chicos repitiendo varios platos, wow nunca creí que alguien podía comer más que Jake, pero por lo visto Embry le ganó por varios platos ya, aunque el no se queda atrás.

-¡Cielos Jake, come tranquilo, no es que alguien te va a quitar el plato!-grité mientras reía al ver como Jake comía. En serio, el come con tanta desesperación que parece que no comió por varios días.

-Parece que todos ustedes aspiran la comida-continué diciendo mientras todos seguían comiendo, sin prestar la mínima atención a lo que decía.

-Tranquila Nessie, una vez que empiezan a comer, solamente existen ellos y la comida en su pequeño mundo-dijo Kim mientras nosotras dos nos reíamos.

-¿Entonces el propósito de reunirse aquí es solamente para comer?-pregunté de forma incrédula. Los licántropos son seres muy extraños y complicados aunque creo que soy la persona, o ser, menos indicada para hablar de "extraño y complicado"

-Te equivocas Renessmee, este es el momento de contar algunas de nuestras leyendas-escuché al tío Billy decir y de repente, los chicos pararon de comer, o aspirar prácticamente, y su atención fue directamente hacia el.

-¿Alguna específica de la que quieran saber?-preguntó Billy a lo que todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Embry se paró con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-Ya que esta Nessie, ¿Por qué no hablamos de la imprimación?-preguntó Embry y luego se volteó hacia Jake, el cual se encontraba a mi lado, y le guiñó un ojo.

-No creo que sea una buena idea-dijo Jake mientras le lanzaba una pequeña piedra a Embry, la cual lo golpeó en el pecho y cayó rápidamente al suelo.

-¿Por qué no? Me parece una buena idea, estamos todos presentes, incluyendo Nessie, Emily y Claire. Esta es la situación perfecta-dijo Quil mirando a Jake de la misma manera que lo hace Embry.

-Chicos no hagan esto-susurró Jake, pero yo al tener mis habilidades vampíricas, pude oír perfectamente cada susurro que se decían entre ellos. Y así comenzó una pequeña discusión entre ellos sobre qué tema hablar.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Quil mientras se cruzaba de brazos, a lo que Jake imitó sus movimientos y también se cruzó de brazos.

-No creo que sea la citación ni el momento perfecto, este tema lo quiero tratar a solas con ella-dijo Jake mientras me señalaba. De acuerdo, ¿Qué sucede?

-Vamos Jake, te estamos ahorrando el tiempo. Además puede ser divertido-dijo Embry mientras sonreía, mostrando su perfecta y blanca dentadura.

-Tu dices eso porque Claire no tiene la suficiente conciencia para entender esto, ¡ella si!-dijo Jake mientras su dedo seguía apuntándome.

-¡Hey, no metas a Claire en esto!-dijo Quil mientras escuchaba como el tono de su voz subía con su enojo.

-¡Entonces tu no te metas con ella ni en lo nuestro!-gritó Jake fuertemente mientras ellos se enfrentaban. Oh Dios, esto puede terminar mal.

-¡Chicos!-grité fuertemente mientras me paraba. Los chicos se callaron y giraron sus cabezas para mirarme.

-Ustedes son los que actúan como niños de 7 años, dejen esta tonta discusión de lado y comencemos de una vez ¿De acuerdo?-dije a lo que los tres chicos asintieron y volvieron a sentarse en su lugar.

-¿De que leyenda hablaremos entonces?-preguntó Seth mientras masticaba lentamente un pedazo de su comida. Grandioso, más comida.

-Amm… ¿Billy?-dije casi en un susurro. Sentí como todos se volteaban para mirarme, yo bajé mi vista avergonzada por ser el centro de la atención, como odio eso.

-¿Qué sucede Renessmee?-preguntó Billy mirándome curiosamente, al igual que el resto de la manada. Yo solamente me dediqué a jugar con el borde de mi remera mientras volvía a ponerme nerviosa.

-¿Qué es…qué es la imprimación?-pregunté mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban. Escuché como algunos daban un grito ahogado de sorpresa. Y Sentí como Jake se acomodaba en su lugar, sintiéndose algo incómodo por el tema que brindé.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres saber?-preguntó Billy. Yo por mi parte giré mi cabeza para poder mirar a Jake, el cual se encontraba mirando a la enorme fogata. Sus ojos brillando por la luz del fuego.

-¿Jake?-pregunté a lo que el pestañeó un par de veces para poder salir de su trance y despegar sus ojos del fuego y mirarme.

-Si eso te hace feliz entonces…hazlo-dijo el mirándome seriamente, mientras tomaba mi mano y me dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa. Yo volteé mi vista para mirar a Billy y al resto mirarme de forma expectante.

-Amm… ¿Qué tal si dejamos esa charla para otro día?-dije mientras agitaba mi mano en el aire. Si hablar de la imprimación en frente de los chicos, entonces no lo forzaré a nada.

Sentí todos como suspiraban sorprendidos a mi respuesta y Billy me dedicó una sonrisa mientras asentía. Giré mi cabeza para mirar a Jake, el cual tenía la misma reacción que el resto. Pero luego el me dedicó una enorme sonrisa, su famosa sonrisa, y me abrazó.

-Entonces será de otro tema del que hablaremos-dijo Billy sin parar de sonreír.  
De repente, Jake se paró rápidamente, seguido por Sam y Seth. Los tres se veían alterados.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Emily mirando extrañada a los chicos. Rápidamente el resto de la manada se paró rápidamente, de la misma manera que lo habían hecho Jake, Sam y Seth.

-Embry, llévate a las chicas-dijo Jake en tono autoritario. Embry solamente asintió mientras se acercaba hacia mí y las chicas y nos llevó hacia su enorme camioneta.

Las cinco nos metimos en ella sin preguntar nada, guardándonos las preguntas para después.

Minutos más tarde, nos encontrábamos en la casa de Jake. Nosotras cinco y Embry, el cual se encontraba caminando por la casa desesperado, algunas veces mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Emily mientras se sentaba en una silla de la cocina, nosotras nos acercamos y nos sentamos en el resto de las sillas. Embry se quedó para mientras caminaba de un lado al otro.

-Un vampiro ¿Cierto?-dije yo, a lo que Embry dejó de caminar repentinamente y me miró sorprendido, al igual que las demás chicas.

-Soy mitad vampiro, ¿Recuerdan? Puedo olerlos-dije y luego tome un sorbo de mi vaso de jugo. Embry se me quedó mirando unos segundos y luego agitó su cabeza y siguió caminando de un lado para el otro.

De repente, un pensamiento horrible se apareció en mi mente provocando que un escalofrío recorra todo mi cuerpo, desde pies a cabeza provocando que tirite de forma exagerada llamando la atención de los demás.

-¿Tienes frío?-preguntó Emily mientras ponía su mano sobre mi hombro. Yo solamente negué con la cabeza y luego me levanté de la silla y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiese rozar el pomo de la puerta, me vi mirando una camisa enorme cubriendo un enorme pecho.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-preguntó Embry, el cual estaba cubriendo la puerta, evitando que yo pudiese salir.

-A ayudar a Jake y a los demás-dije mientras trataba de empujar a Embry para que pudiese salir, pero el al ser mucho más grande que yo no podía.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que podrás salir?-dijo Embry mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Escuché como las chicas aparecían para ver lo que sucedía.

-El hecho de que yo esté sentada aquí sin hacer nada cuando podría estar ayudando, o tal vez el hecho de que Jake o alguien podría salir lastimado-dije yo mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-No sucederá nada, Nessie-dijo el mientras posaba sus manos sobre mis hombros, acariciándolos levemente.

-No me vengas con eso Embry, no tengo 5 años-dije seguido a posar mis manos sobre las de Embry para poder quitarlas de mis hombros.

-Tienes razón… tienes 7-dijo el mientras reía levemente. Yo solamente volví a mi postura anterior con mis brazos cruzados y encorvando mi cuerpo hacia el costado para dejar mayo peso sobre mi pierna izquierda.

-¿Acaso crees que nosotras no podemos ayudar porque crees que somos débiles? ¿Crees que las mujeres somos débiles? ¿Entonces por qué Leah no se quedó con nosotras?-bombardeé a Embry de preguntas.

-Estamos tomando precauciones Nessie, son órdenes de Jake-dijo el utilizando un tono un tanto frustrado.

-¿Entonces por qué Leah no esta con nosotras?-volví a preguntar un tanto enojada.

-¡Porque ella es una licántropo como nosotros!-gritó Embry agitando sus manos frenéticamente en el aire.

-¡Y yo soy una vampiro!-grité mientras subía mi voz y agitaba mis manos en el aire parecido a como lo hacía Embry, solo que menos exagerado.

-¡Mitad vampiro!-gritó mientras me apuntaba con su dedo, vi la frustración en sus ojos así que decidí callarme y sentarme en uno de los sillones.

Me senté en el sillón frustrada y asustada al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué tal si algo pasaba? ¿Qué tal si no solo era un vampiro? ¿Qué tal si alguien sale lastimado? ¿Qué tal si Jake sale herido? Y yo aquí sentada en un maldito sillón sin hacer nada.

Volteé mi vista para ver al resto de las chicas dormidas en los sillones. Genial, ahora somos Embry y yo solos. Situación incómoda.

Giré mi cabeza para mirar a Embry, el cual se encontraba apoyado de costado sobre la puerta, mirando al suelo mientras de vez en cuando subía la vista para mirar sobre la pequeña ventanita que había en la puerta.

-Embry…-comencé, pero antes de que pudiese terminar, Embry subió su vista para mirarme e interrumpirme.

-Nessie, lo lamento. De veras, no me gusta tener que tratarte así, pero no puedo no obedecer las órdenes de Jake-dijo el mientras se acercaba hacia mí y se sentaba a mi lado en el sillón.

-Lamento haber actuado así, es que tengo miedo de que algo malo pase-dije mientras posaba mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Embry.

-Nada va a suceder, fue toda la manada a ver que sucedía. Nada va a pasar, te lo prometo-dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre mi hombro y me atraía más hacia el.

Sentí como mis ojos se cerraban debido a que sentí de alguna manera como si mis ojos pesaran. Sentí como el miedo se transformaba en cansancio. Cerré mis ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño hasta que sentí como Embry se acomodaba. Un aroma golpeó mi nariz que hizo que me levantara a súper velocidad y corriera hacia la puerta para abrirla.

-¡Jake!-grité mientras me abalanzaba sobre Jake, el cual me recibió con los brazos más que abiertos. Al sentir como su enorme y caluroso cuerpo chocaba con el mío, sentí como mi corazón volvía a latir a la normalidad. El hecho de saber que se encuentra a salvo me tranquiliza mucho.

-Que suerte que no pasó nada…-dije mientras refregaba mi rostro contra su pecho. El solamente se limitó a acariciar mi espalda y juguetear con mi cabello.

Luego de eso, Jake y yo junto al resto de la manada ingresamos dentro de la casa. Quil al entrar se acercó a Claire para poder tomarla en brazos. Sam se acercó a la figura durmiente de Emily y acarició su rostro, sus lastimaduras para ser más precisa, lo que provocó que ella despertara y se abalanzara sobre Sam al igual que sucedió entre Jared y Kim. Rachel se despertó debido al sonido y abrazó fuertemente a Paul.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Emily sin despegarse de los brazos de Sam, no es que el tampoco la dejaría ir.

-Un vampiro cruzó la línea, uno desconocido para ser preciso. Si hubiesen sido los Cullen nos hubiésemos dado cuenta-dijo Sam, el cual se encontraba sentado en el sillón con Emily sentada sobre sus piernas.

-¿Alguna razón específica por la cuál la había cruzado?-pregunté mientras me sentaba en el cuelo, apoyando mi espalda contra el sillón.

-No creo que estuviese cazando, si no nos hubiese atacado al momento que nos vio transformados, si hubiese querido cazar lo habría hecho y se habría ido antes de que llegáramos-dijo Quil.

-Tal vez buscaba algo en específico que no pudo encontrar-dijo Emily mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos.

Giré mi vista para poder mirar a Jake, el cual no había dicho nada desde que llegaron. Su expresión era seria. Así que decidí levantarme para llamar la atención de todos.

-Por mucho que odie decir esto, tengo que volver a casa-dije mientras miraba de reojo a Jake.

-¿No puedes quedarte un poco más?-preguntó Emily con sus ojos cerrados.

-Papá me mataría si llegar tarde, no estaba muy a gusto de que viniese sola, no lo alteremos más de lo que está-dije a lo que los demás comenzaron a reír.

Vi de reojo como Embry se acercaba a Jake, el cual seguí en su trance e igual de serio, y lo codeó levemente, provocando que el saliera de su trance y mirara a Embry alterado. Este me señaló a mí y luego lo señaló a Jake.

-Adiós chicos, la pasé genial. Ojala se repita-dije mientras comenzaba a acercarme hacia la puerta y saluda a los demás. Antes de que pudiese tocar el mango de la puerta, alguien tomó de mi muñeca y me detuvo.

-Yo te acompaño-dijo Jake seriamente mientras miraba por la ventanilla de la puerta, la cual Embry miraba antes de vez en cuando antes de que el resto apareciera.

Yo solamente asentí y los dos salimos por la puerta de su casa, dirigiéndonos hacia su auto en silencio.

Varios minutos que Jake se encontraba manejando me cansé de este insoportable silencio así que decidí hablar.

-¿Qué te sucede, Jake?-pregunté yendo directamente al punto. El solamente resopló y cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir rápidamente para mirar hacia delante.

-Nada, es solamente la situación. Me pongo así cuando un chupasan…vampiro desconocido cruza la línea, eso es todo-dijo el sin despegar los ojos de la ruta.

-Lo importante es que todos estamos bien, que la manada esta bien, y que tu estas bien-dije mientras tomaba una de sus manos. El la apretó mientras suspiraba.

De repente, el auto se detuvo.

-Amm… ¿Jake, qué sucede?-pregunté al ver como Jake apoyaba su cabeza contra su asiento mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Quiero mostrarte algo-dijo abriendo sus ojos para mirarme y dedicarme su pícara sonrisa. El abrió la puerta del auto y, luego de abrir mi puerta, salimos del auto y caminamos unos segundos.

-Quítate los zapatos-me ordenó el. Yo lo miré extrañado unos segundos pero eventualmente me quité los zapatos.

-Aquí es-dijo a lo que yo miré a mi frente y abrí mis ojos sorprendida y tapé mi boca con mis manos para suprimir un grito.

Seguíamos en la playa. Solo que estábamos lejos del fogón y del pueblo ya que parecía que no había nadie ni nada, solamente la playa. El océano brillaba gracias a la luz de la luna y la ólas golpeaban sobre algunas rocas. La arena se hundía entre mis pies.

-Wow Jake esto es…hermoso-dije sin poder despegar mis ojos del hermoso paisaje donde me encontraba. Jake soltó una leve risa mientras tomaba mi mano y comenzábamos a caminar a orillas del océano, en donde la arena se encontraba húmeda y el agua rozaba nuestros pies.

-Quería estar en un lugar tranquilo contigo y alejarme de toda la tensión-dijo el mientras seguíamos caminando.

-Jake, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dije mientras me ponía seria. Jake solamente asintió levemente mientras me miraba curioso.

-¿Por qué no querías que Billy hablara de la imprimación?-al momento en el que terminé de formular mi pregunta, sentí como Jake dejaba de caminar y giraba su cuerpo para mirar al océano.

-Si no quieres contestar no…-comencé pero Jake se volteó y tomó mi mano y me interrumpió.

-No es eso, es que no creo que una fogata sea apropiada para…hablar sobre el tema-dijo el mientras volvíamos a caminar.

-Entonces no te molestaría decirme que es la imprimación ahora, ¿Cierto?-le pregunté esperanzada, el tema me había dejado con la intriga.

Observé como Jake respiró hondo y luego se sentó en la arena, llevándome al piso junto a el.

-La imprimación es algo parecido al amor a primera vista y la atracción, solamente que más profundo-comenzó Jake a relatarme.

-Se siente como si esa persona fuese el centro de tu propio Universo, esa persona se convierte en tu todo, es lo único en lo que piensas. Lo único que importa es que esa persona sea feliz y que esté a salvo. Solamente se tiene ojos para esa persona y nadie más. Se trata del alma gemela del otro y es quien esta hecho para esa persona, como si fueran dos piezas labradas para encajar perfectamente-al decir esto, no pude evitar mirar nuestras manos unidas y sonreir.

Una vez que encuentran a la persona indicada siempre estarán a su lado, la protegerán como amigos o como pareja y les serán fieles por siempre sin importar la edad ni nada-dijo Jake mientras me miraba intensamente y jugueteaba con nuestras manos.

-Es como encontrar al…-comencé yo pero Jake volvió a interrumpirme nuevamente.

-Amor de tu vida, si lo se-dijo el a lo que los dos reímos levemente y luego el silencio se apareció entre nosotros. El único sonido que se oía era el de las olas golpear las rocas y el viento soplar.

Los ojos de Jake me miraban intensamente, como si trataran de decirme algo. Algo que no podía descifrar. Pero su mirada intensa me atrapaba más y más. Podía ver mi reflejo perfectamente en sus oscuros ojos que me miraban intensamente y con ternura.

De repente, Jake soltó mis manos para poder tomar mi rostro entre sus manos. Observé como su rostro se acercaba más hacia el mío. Yo solamente me mantuve quieta mientras sentía como el aliento de Jake golpeaba sobre mi rostro.

Nuestras narices se encontraban rozando, pero yo no hice nada. Solamente me quedé esperando a que algo suceda, pero Jake dejó de acercarse hacia mí para mirarme a los ojos fijamente. Me miró unos segundos antes de alejarse unos centímetros de mi rostro y besar mi frente suavemente. Sentí como mis mejillas se ponían rojas.

De acuerdo, ¿Qué acaba de suceder?

-Creo que debo llevarte a tu casa o si no Edward me matará-dijo el mientras se alejaba de mí para poder pararse y ofrecerme su mano, la cual yo la acepté. Los dos volvimos al auto y luego nos dirigimos hacia casa.

Al llegar, Jake abrió mi puerta por mí y los dos nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de casa. Lamentablemente la hermosa noche que había pasado había terminado.

-Gracias Jake, la pasé genial-dije mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de mis pantalones mis llaves.

-La próxima te llevaré al cine-dijo Jake a lo que yo lo miré sorprendida, ¡Nunca había ido al cine! Papá ni nadie en la familia me habían llevado en mi corta vida.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias!-dije mientras me abalanzaba sobre Jake para envolverlo en un abrazo. El me abrazó fuertemente.

-Adiós Nessie…-dijo Jake separándonos un poco para que el pudiese besar mi mejilla suavemente. Yo me limité a cerrar mis ojos disfrutando el lindo momento que repentinamente fue interrumpido gracias a que la puerta fue abierta.

-Cuidado perro…-vi a papá en la puerta de casa. Jake solamente rió mientras seguía abrazándome. Yo oculté mi rostro sonrojado en su pecho.

-Hola Jake-escuché a mamá aparecer al lado de papá. En ese momento, mis brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Jake fuertemente, no queriendo solarlo. Juro que no se de donde salió eso.

-Renessmee, despídete. Mañana tienes clases y debes acostarte temprano-dijo papá a lo que yo resoplé fuertemente. No fue por el hecho de tener escuela, si no por el hecho de que no quería que esta linda noche terminara, la había pasado realmente bien.

-Dices eso como si nunca te dejáramos salir-dijo papá mientras leía mis pensamientos. Yo al escuchar esto, me separaré un poco de Jake para voltear mi cuerpo y mirar a mis papás.

-Lo cual es cierto, nunca puedo salir sola. Sin ustedes, esta es la primera vez que salgo sin ustedes-dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-Cuidado tu tono jovencita, somos tus padres, respétanos-dijo papá usando su tonto tono autoritario, cielos siempre exagera las cosas.

-No exagero las cosas-volvió a decir papá leyendo mis pensamientos.

-¡Deja de meterte en mi mente por un segundo, deja de controlarme tanto!-grité mientras agitaba mis manos en el aire. Sentí como Jake tomaba mi cintura y estrechaba mi espalda contra su pecho.

-Tranquila Nessie…-me susurró Jake al oído mientras hacía círculos con sus dedos sobre mi cintura.

-Quíta tus manos de ahí, perro-dijo papá mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros y quitaba las manos de Jake sobre mí.

-¡Basta papá, estoy cansada que siempre arruines todo con tu autoritarismo y estúpida exageración!-grité mientras volvía a acercarme hacia Jake.

Papá al ver que volví a los brazos de Jake comenzó a acercarse hacia nosotros nuevamente, pero fue detenido por mamá interponiéndose entre nosotros.

-Edward, tranquilízate-dijo ella mientras ponía sus delicadas manos sobre el pecho de papá. El solamente resopló.

-Creo que hoy fue un día pesado para todos y debemos descansar, así que Renessmee despídete y entra a casa. Adiós Jake-dijo mamá mientras ingresaba a casa de vuelta empujando a papá con ella.

Yo resoplé fuertemente y me volteé para mirar a Jake.

-Bueno, tengo que volver a mi patética vida con el sargento Edward-dije seriamente, pero Jake tomó esto como un chiste y rió.

-Si tienes problemas, estaré vigilando-dijo el mientras volvía a besar mi mejilla y se alejaba de mí. Yo le dediqué una tierna sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta, sin despegar los ojos de los de Jake.

* * *

**WOW!! paso mucho no?? jajajaja  
espero que haya cumplido con sus expectativas.  
algunos de ustedes x ahi estan decepcionados xq no hice qe se besaran pero weno...es mejor les prometo que va a haber MUCHO besuqueo en poco tiempo se los prometo!!**

Dejen sus reviews qe me algrean el dia ii me ayudan a escribir!!

**NOS VEMOS EL OTRO LUNES CON OTRO CAPITULO!!^^**


	10. Capitulo 10:Escuela, celos y…¡Sorpresa!

**Capitulo 10: Escuela, celos y… ¡Sorpresa!**

Al otro día me levanté rápidamente y luego de desayunar, me subí al auto del tío Emmet y nos dirigimos hacia la escuela. No quería ir con papá luego de lo que pasó anoche, a veces exagera las cosas.

-Hola, Nessie-escuché a Taylor decir mientras se acercaba hacia mi junto a los demás. Yo por mi parte seguí guardando mis cosas en mi casillero y al terminar, lo cerré fuertemente, asustando a los demás.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Matt mientras apoyaba su hombro en los casilleros, poniendo todo su peso de costado.

-La verdad que no, anoche tuve una discusión con mi pa…Edward-dije auto corrigiéndome rápidamente. Al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de mi error ya que nadie dijo nada.

-Tranquilízate, ya va a pasar-dijo Jenny mientras me dedicaba una sincera sonrisa. Yo le dediqué una muy pequeña no estando muy segura.

De repente, el timbre sonó fuertemente y yo me despedí de los demás y corrí hacia clases. Genial, tendría que sentare con papá luego e lo que pasó.

Ingresé al aula y, efectivamente, estaba papá sentado en nuestro asiento mirando por la ventana de forma indiferente y aburrida. Resoplé fuertemente y luego con mi cabeza bien alta camine hacía mi silla y me senté. Sin mirarlo.

Si el puede jugar al enojado, entonces yo también.

Y así pasó toda la clase, ninguno de los dos nos miramos en ningún momento. Demostrando desinterés en el otro, aunque los dos nos estuviésemos muriendo por hablarnos.

El timbre sonó fuertemente y yo recogí todas mis cosas y me dirigí hacia el comedor. Allí miré como Taylor y los demás me llamaban. Giré mi vista y vi la mesa donde estaba mi familia. Estaba papá.

Debido a esta razón, decidí ir a sentarme con Taylor y el grupo. Quería evitar a papá lo más posible, además ya hice amigos y quiero estar con ellos. Vivo con mi familia así que no les hará daño que coma con mis amigos.

-¿Pudiste hablar con tu hermano?-preguntó Taylor, a lo que yo negué mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi soda.

-Creo que esta muy enojado conmigo, nunca le contesté como lo hice-dije mientras bajaba mi cabeza para mirar la lata entre mis manos. Comencé a juguetear con ella.

-Escuché que entraron chicos nuevos-dijo Nate mientras comía de su manzana. De alguna manera me hacía recordar a Jake y a la manada, solamente que Nate no podría comer ni un cuarto de lo que la manada come.

-¿Son lindos?-preguntó Alex a lo que todos reímos fuertemente. Ella fue la única que no rió y se quedó callada. Yo la codeé levemente.

-¿Eso es en lo único que piensas? ¿En si son lindos?-pregunté mientras me reía. Ella se encontraba a punto de contestarme cuando el timbre sonó fuertemente.

-Oigan, ¿Qué tienen ahora?-preguntó Alex a lo que yo saqué mis horarios de mi bolsillo para fijarme el mío.

-¡Deportes! ¡Si!-grité emocionada al saber que haríamos deportes. Alex me sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano y nos dirigíamos hacia los vestidores para cambiarnos a algo más cómodo y dirigirnos a la cancha.

-¡Wow, es enorme!-dije mientras miraba la enorme cancha. Allí había mucha gente, algunos jugando al fútbol, otros al basketball, las porristas practicando, algunos precalentando y otros corriendo alrededor de la pista.

Las dos nos dirigimos hacia la cancha de basketball donde estaba el entrenador y algunos alumnos. El entrenador al verme me sonrió y me señaló.

-Veo una cara nueva en mi equipo, preséntate-dijo señalándome. Yo resoplé cansada de tener que introducirme a cada maestro nuevo que me tocaba, ya se estaba volviendo molesto ser la chica nueva.

-Me llamo Renessmee Carlie Cullen. Si, soy la hija adoptiva del Dr. Cullen y si ya se que mi nombre es extraño pero es una mezcla de dos nombres-dije ahorrándome el tiempo de las mismas tontas preguntas que siempre hacen.

-Bien Renessmee, ¿Tienes experiencia en este deporte o en algún otro?-preguntó el entrenador a lo que yo sonreí ampliamente mientras asentía.

-En mi familia el deporte es algo importante ya que nos gusta…la velocidad. El baseball es el que más practicamos, siendo más específica-dije mientras tenía recuerdos de algunos juegos familiares.

El entrenador asintió un par de veces antes de ponernos a practicar en parejas. A mí me tocó con un tal Chace…algo. Así que comencé a buscar una cara desconocida aunque es algo difícil ya que no conozco a nadie.

-Tu eres Renessmee ¿Cierto?-escuché una voz masculina detrás de mí a lo que yo volteé para encontrarme con un muy apuesto chico. Éste tenía ojos extremadamente azules, muy atrapantes por cierto, y tenía el cabello castaño al igual que mamá.

-Chace ¿Cierto?-pregunté a lo que el me dedicó una amplia sonrisa y me mostró sus dientes blancos. Wow, que linda sonrisa…un momento Nessie ¡Basta!

-Y… ¿Qué te parece la escuela hasta ahora?-preguntó mientras me hacía algunos pases. Yo los atrapé todos, demostrando que soy toda una experta en deportes.

-Tengo algunos amigos y a mi familia aquí, no me puedo quejar aunque tenga como apodo "la chica nueva extraña con el nombre extraño"-dije a lo que el rió mostrando su perfecta sonrisa.

-Yo fui nuevo aquí hace unos años, se lo que se siente ser el nuevo. Con el tiempo te acostumbrarás-dijo sonriéndome su bella sonrisa… ¡Nessie basta!

-Espero…-dije mientras seguíamos pasándonos la pelota una y otra y otra vez. Los dos atrapándola sin dejar que caiga al suelo.

-Descansemos un rato-dijo el atrapando la pelota una vez más y comenzar a girarla en su dedo mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Escucha… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-preguntó el al momento que se posó enfrente a mi y dejó de girar la pelota para mirarme a los ojos. Comencé a sentirme nerviosa así que me dediqué a asentir levemente.

-Se que nos conocemos muy poco pero quería saber si tal vez tu…no se, si tu querrías salir conmigo-dijo el mientras bajaba la vista y comenzaba a pasar la pelota de una mano a la otra.

-¿Salir?...no entiendo-realmente no se a que se refiere con "salir con el". Chace puso la pelota debajo de su brazo y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos. Sentí como se ponía nervioso.

-Quiero saber si te gustaría salir conmigo en…una cita-dijo la última palabra casi en un susurro que yo pude escuchar muy bien ya que bajé mi vista sorprendida mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

-¿Quieres?-preguntó el mientras subía su vista para mirarme. Yo subí mis ojos y me encontré en sus ojos azules mirándome. Abrí mis labios para poder contestar cuando…

-Lo siento amigo, no estará disponible-escuché una voz decir detrás de mí. Yo solamente me mantuve mirando a Chace, el cual miraba a la persona detrás de mi curiosamente.

-¿Y tu quién eres?-preguntó Chace con tono enojado mientras cruzaba de brazos. La persona detrás de mí se acercó más hasta que mi espalda se chocó con su cálido pecho…un momento ¿Cálido?

-Jacob Black ¿Y tu eres…?-¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Qué hace el aquí?!

-Chace Gardwin-dijo Chace mientras miraba a Jake enojado, creo que en cualquier momento comenzará una pelea.

-Bueno Chace, Nessie estará ocupada este fin de semana, la llevaré al cine-dijo Jake, ¡Cierto, el prometió llevarme al cine!

-Eso es cierto Chace, lo siento-dije mientras miraba tristemente a Chace, pobre chico. Chace me miró tristemente.

-No hay problema, puede ser para otro día, adiós Renessmee-dijo mientras se alejaba de nosotros mientras picaba la pelota en el suelo una y otra vez.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-grité fuertemente mientras me giraba para poder ver a Jake sonriendo de forma triunfante.

-Me anoté en la escuela-dijo el mientras tomaba una pelota de basketball y la arrojaba, encestando en el aro.

-¡¿Por qué?!-pregunté irritada, no es que esté enojada por el hecho de que esté aquí, ¡si no porque interrumpió mi charla con Chace!

-Para estar contigo-dijo al tiempo que giró su cabeza y me miró a los ojos con ternura. No puedo resistirme a esos ojos de cachorrito que siempre pone conmigo. ¡Es odioso!

-Me alegro-dije mientras resoplaba y me acercaba y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Y para alejar a los chicos de ti-dijo el mientras reía. Yo me separé rápidamente de el y lo golpeé en el pecho. Creo que eso me dolió más a mí que a el.

-La manada también vino conmigo-dijo mientras señalaba detrás de el. Yo me incliné hacia un costado y pude ver a Leah con Seth acercarse hacia nosotros. Seth con su mano elevada en el aire mientras nos saludaba. Leah solamente sonriéndome de forma aburrida.

-¡Nessie!-escuché otra voz acercarse y me volteé para encontrarme con Alex corriendo hacia mí emocionada.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté curiosa. Alex llegó hasta nosotros y luego comenzó a respirar agitadamente luego de correr hacia acá. Tomó una bocanada de aire y me miró.

-¿Te pusieron en pareja con Chace Gardwin?-preguntó ella emocionada a lo que yo asentí levemente sin entender nada.

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡El es el chico más popular de la escuela!-dijo ella mientras tomaba mis hombros y empezaba a dar pequeños saltitos en su lugar.

Oh Dios. Rechacé una cita con el chico más popular de la escuela, sin mencionar sus hermosos ojos y su castaña cabellera y su sonrisa… ¡Basta!

-Oye ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó ella dejando de dar esos pequeños saltitos de emoción al ver mi rostro de horror.

-El…Chace…el me…cita-dije palabras sueltas. Alex me miró por unos segundos confundida, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos y comenzó a dar esos saltitos de antes.

-¡Hay por Dios! El te invitó a salir, ¿Cierto? ¡Debes hacerlo, ustedes hacen linda pareja!-dijo ella dando saltitos.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-escuché a Jake gritar enojado mientras tomaba de mi brazo y me acercaba a el. Alex dejó de saltar para mirar a Jake confundida.

-¿Y tu eres…?-preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos un tanto enojada. Yo salí de mi trance y me alejé de Jake.

-Alex, el es Jacob. Jake, ella es Alex-dijo mientras los señalaba a medida que los mencionaba. Ellos dos estrecharon sus manos para saludarse.

-Debes ser uno de los chicos nuevos, ¿Cómo lo conoces, Nessie?-me preguntó Alex volteándose para mirarme a mí.

-El es mi mejor amigo-dije mientras me volteaba para dedicarle una enorme sonrisa a Jake, pero al hacerlo vi como el rostro de Jake demostraba un poco de tristeza, ¿Qué hice ahora?

De repente, recordé que Leah y Seth se encontraban detrás de nosotros, así que me hice a un lado para poder presentarlos.

-Chicos, ella es Alex. Alex, ellos son Leah y su hermano Seth-dije mientras los señalaba.

De repente, observé como los ojos de Seth se abrían ampliamente, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma o algo así. Jake y Leah suspiraron sorprendidos. ¿Qué esta pasando?

-¿Seth?-preguntó Jake mientras sonreía esa sonrisa pícara que solo el podía hacer. Seth solamente se quedó quieto con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-Genial, otro enamorado-dijo Leah mientras agitaba sus manos en el aire y luego se cruzaba de brazos mientras resoplaba fuertemente…un momento ¿Enamorado?

Con curiosidad, giré mi vista para mirar a Alex. Ella se encontraba quieta en su lugar, tiesa, como si fuese una estatua. Su boca se había abierto levemente y sus ojos se encontraban abiertos al igual que Seth.

¡¿Alguien puede explicarme que esta sucediendo?!

De repente, Leah golpeó fuertemente a Seth en la espalda haciendo que se tropiece y este a punto de caer, aunque no lo hizo. Provocó que saliese de su "trance" y se acercara a Alex.

-Mi nombre es Seth, un placer-dijo el mientras tomaba la mano de Alex y besaba su palma, sin despegar los ojos de Rachel.

-A-A-Alex-dijo ella tartamudeando mientras trataba de poder respirar. Observé como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al ver como Seth besaba su mano… ¿Huelo amor en el aire, tal vez?

El timbre sonó fuertemente, haciendo que los cinco saltáramos asustados. Luego todos comenzamos a reír mientras tomaba a Alex por el brazo y comenzábamos a dirigirnos hacia los vestidores.

-Así que te gusta Seth-dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Alex, ella solamente bajó su vista para mirar al suelo mientras asentía sonrojándose. Yo comencé a reír.

-¡Invítalo a salir!-grité mientras le lanzaba mi remera a lo que las dos nos reímos fuertemente. Ella se quitó la remera de la cabeza y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-No puedo, no creo gustarle, además me pondría nerviosa y comenzaría a decir tonterías-dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba. Yo sonreí mientras me acercaba y la abrazaba.

-¿Realmente piensas que no le gustas? ¿Acaso no viste su cara?-dije mientras abría mis ojos y mi boca sorprendida, imitando la cara que había puesto Seth. Rachel comenzó a reír.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte, podemos salir los cuatro juntos-dije sonriéndole. Alex me miró confundida.

-Jake quiere llevarme al cine, si quieres podemos llevarlos a ustedes dos así no te pones tan nerviosa-dije mientras comenzaba a guardar mis cosas.

-¿Jacob te invito a salir?-preguntó ella sorprendida, a lo que yo asentí levemente. No era una cita, solamente me estaba llevando al cine por primera vez para ver una película, salida de amigos.

-¿Vamos?-pregunté mientras tomaba mi mochila y las dos salíamos de los vestidores para encontrarnos con el resto del grupo.

-¿Cómo les fue?-preguntó Matt. A lo que volteé a mirar a Rachel mientras sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo.

De repente, sentí unos cálidos brazos rodear mi cintura atrayéndome hacia un muy familiar cálido pecho. Jake hundió su cabeza entre mi cabello mientras la movía levemente.

-Hueles bien…jazmines-dijo el al tiempo que sentí su respiración en mi cuello. ¡Cosquillas!

-Basta Jake, eso da cosquillas-dije mientras me alejaba de Jake mientras me reía y acariciaba mi cuello. El rió conmigo.

-¡Nessie!-escuché un par de voces al tiempo que sentí dos pares de enormes brazos envolverme en un muy apretado abrazo. Los tres reímos mientras nos abrazábamos.

-Ustedes saben que me encantan sus abrazos, pero no respiro chicos-dije mientras me separaba de Quil y Embry.

El resto de la manada se unió con nosotros y yo me acerqué hacia Seth mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-Así que te gusta Alex-le susurré, a lo que el me miró sorprendido, peor luego el asintió y volvió su vista hacia Alex, la cual se encontraba mirándonos…bueno solamente a Seth.

-¡Invítala a salir!-grité en un susurro. El me volvió a mirar y luego bajó su vista y observé como el comenzaba a vacilar, probablemente mientras tenía una batalla mental sobre qué hacer.

-Oh no…-escuché a Jenny decir. Yo la miré confundida y luego seguí sus ojos y me encontré mirando como tres chicas utilizando un uniforme, familiar para mí, se acercaban hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres Ashley?-pregunté mientras me abría paso entre el grupo para enfrentarme con Ashley mientras yo cruzaba mis brazos enojada. Cielos, solamente su presencia ya me molesta.

-Solamente venía a saludarte y a darle la bienvenida a los chicos nuevos a la escuela-dijo Ashley mientras me sonreía falsamente. Luego su vista se dirigió hacia Jake y la manada.

-Ni a mi familia ni a mi nos diste la bienvenida-dije mientras sonreía al recordar lo que había sucedido en la cafetería.

-Por eso vengo a dártela ahora. Vamos no te enojes, Nessie-dijo mientras comenzaba a acercarse a mi con los brazos abiertos. ¿Cree que podrá abrazarme? Me asquea el pensamiento de estar las dos juntas, ¡O que ella me toque!

-Solamente mi familia y mis amigos me llaman así, para ti soy Renessmee-dije al esquivar rápidamente el abrazo de Ashley. Escuché detrás de mí algunas risitas.

-De acuerdo, solamente estaba tratando de ser amable pero al ver que no quieres…-comenzó ella pero yo la interrumpí.

-¡¿Amable?! Si quieres ser amable deberías, por un principio, no haberle dicho esas cosas horribles que le dijiste a Taylor el otro día. Si quisieras ser amable por lo menos te hubieses disculpado o arrepentido, pero veo que no, ¿Acaso quieres que te vuelva a lanzar torta para hacer que entiendas?-dije mientras me acercaba hacia ella.

-Nessie, tranquilízate-Jake apareció frente a mí mientras me tomaba por los hombros y me miraba a los ojos. Yo me detuve y subí mi vista para mirar a Jake, el cual comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla.

-¡Eres tan bueno con las mujeres!-escuché a Ashley gritar mientras tomaba la mano de Jake que se encontraba en mi mejilla para que el se volteara y la mirara a ella.

-Escucha, creo que eres muy guapo y que deberíamos salir el sábado-dijo ella mientras se acercaba a Jake hasta que sus cuerpos se encontraban pegados.

La ira comenzó a formarse dentro de mí. ¿Quién se cree que es ella para poder acercarse así a Jake? No creo que el lo esté disfrutando, a el no le gustan ese tipo de chicas.

-Escucha Ashley, creo que eres linda pero no puedo salir contigo-dijo Jake mientras tomaba los hombros de Ashley y la separaba de el. ¡Bien Jake, eso es, aléjala de ti lo mayor posible!

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes novia o algo?-preguntó Ashley mientras volvía a acercarse a Jake y posaba sus sucias manos en su pecho. Jake no contestó y la ira subía más y más hasta que sentí una explosión dentro de mí y me acerqué a ellos y quité las manos de Ashley y la alejé de Jake.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-me gritó Ashley, a lo que yo me acerqué a ella de forma desafiante.

-¡Ya lo escuchaste Ashley, el no puede salir contigo!-le grité ya furiosa. Ashley comenzó a reír fuertemente, las dos chicas detrás de ella imitando sus movimientos y riendo con ella.

-¿Y tu quién eres para decirme si el puede salir o no?-me preguntó ella acercándose hacia mí de forma desafiante. La explosión de la ira seguía distribuyéndose dentro de mí sin que mi cuerpo pudiese pensar claramente.

Mi cuerpo actuó por sí solo, mi cerebro daba órdenes distintas a las que mi cuerpo recibía. Sentía un impulso muy fuerte dentro de mí formarse, traté de contenerlo pero las palabras salieron de mi boca como si fuese vómito…

-¡La novia!-grité fuertemente sin darme cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Todos se quedaron callados y escuché algunos suspirar sorprendidos. Ashley abrió los ojos sorprendida, al igual que sus clones detrás de ella.

De repente, recordé de lo que acababa de pasar…o más bien lo que acabo de decir. Tapé mi boca tratando de suprimir lo que acabo de decir, aunque fuese algo inútil ya que todos lo pudieron oír perfectamente.

-¿Tu eres la novia? ¿De el?-preguntó Ashley con sus ojos abierta y por poco su mandíbula inferior colgaba de la sorpresa.

-Si, soy la novia, lo siento, esta tomado. Además el sábado saldremos nosotros al cine junto a Seth y Alex-dije mientras me volteaba para poder abrazar a Jake de costado, de esa manera podía mirar a Ashley y su expresión graciosa.

Vi como ella dio un enorme pisotón al suelo mientras resoplaba fuertemente junto a pequeños grititos y luego se volteó y se fue dando pequeñas patadas al suelo, enojada.

-¡Adiós!-dije sonriendo mientras saludaba con la mano riendo. Me alejé de Jake y miré a todos, los cuales se encontraban sorprendidos. Jake era el más notable de ellos ya que sus ojos me miraban bien abiertos y sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos.

-¿Qué? Tuve que hacer eso, ya me estaba volviendo loca es chica-dije mientras señalaba hacia donde estaba Ashley junto con sus clones mirándome con odio en sus ojos. De forma resentida.

-Wow Nessie, eres mala-dijo Embry mientras se acercaba hacia mí con su palma alzada, yo reí y las chocamos fuertemente.

-Me siento orgullosa de ti, monstruito-dijo Leah mientras reía con nosotros. Yo me volteé para mirar a Jake, el cual era el único que seguía con su expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Estas enojado por lo que hice?-pregunté mientras lo miraba a los ojos con tristeza. Jake cerró sus labios y sus ojos tomaban su forma normal mientras el me dedicaba una tierna sonrisa y negaba con la cabeza. Acto seguido, el se abalanzó sobre mí con un enorme y cálido abrazo.

De repente, recordé algo y me separé rápidamente de Jake para acercare al resto del grupo y mirar a Alex y a Seth con una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Entonces… ¿Nos vemos el sábado?-pregunté mientras les guiñaba un ojo. Los dos se miraron. Alex al ver a Seth bajo sus ojos para esconder su obvio sonrojo mientras que Seth escondía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Este día no podría ser más alocado, estoy ansiosa por ver lo que pasará el sábado en el cine.

* * *

**Wow!!! cuanto paso en 1 solo dia no?? jajaja =P  
Les gusto?? ESPERO QE SII XQ ME ESFORCE MUCHISIMO AL IGUAL QUE LOS OTROS  
dejen un review con sus opiniones acuerdense de que los reviews nos insentivan a qe continuemos escribiendo dia a dia^^**

**NOS VEMOS EL OTRO LUNES EN OTRO CAPITULO^^**


	11. Capitulo 11:Egoísmo

**Capitulo 11:Egoísmo**

Luego de preguntarle un trillón de veces a mamá para convencer a papá para que salga con Jake al cine, extrañamente logró convencerlo. Adoro que mamá tenga ese poder sobre papá, creo que le pediré consejos en cuanto a esas cosas.

Debido a los nervios de Rachel por salir con Seth decidí invitarla a pasar un rato conmigo para que se tranquilice y que la tía Alice la maquille y la peine ya que está más que fascinada por hacer.

-Pasa-le dije a Rachel para que entrara a casa. Las 2 nos dirigimos hacia la sala para encontrarnos con toda la familia la cual aceptó que viniera Rachel ya que llegamos a un acuerdo de que yo no diría nada a cambio de que podría invitar a algunas amigas a casa, ellos quieren que tenga una vida razonablemente normal.

-Rachel, ellos son mis hermanos Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Edward y Bella. Y ellos dos son mis padres, Carlisle y Esme. Chicos, ella es Rachel-dije presentándolos. Todos se saludaron con las manos en el aire.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos, gracias por dejar que venga aquí y debo decir que tienen una hermosa casa-dijo Rachel mientras le sonreía a toda la familia.

-El placer es nuestro. Al fin conocemos a una de las amistades de Renessmee-dijo la abuela mientras se acercaba hacia Rachel y a mí sonriéndonos.

-¿Quieres ir a mi cuarto para cambiarnos?-le pregunté a Rachel, la cual asintió y nos alejamos junto a Alice y nos dirigíamos a las escaleras.

-¡Un placer conocerlos!-gritó Rachel mientras subíamos las escaleras. Yo escuché un par de risas.

-Wow, ¿Este es tu cuarto? ¡Es enorme! Ni siquiera creo que toda mi casa es tan grande como tu cuarto-dijo Rachel mientras miraba mi cuarto sorprendida. Las 3 reímos mientras comenzábamos a prepararnos.

El tiempo pasó y las 2 nos encontrábamos arregladas cuando escuché un auto estacionar en frente de casa, así que las dos bajamos corriendo las escaleras, yo casi tropezándome, y nos despedimos de mi familia.

-Buenas noches, señoritas-dijo Seth luego de que abrí la puerta y nos encontramos con ellos. Observé como Rachel bajaba su vista sonrojada. Amor.

-¡Jake!-me abalancé sobre Jake, ya era costumbre que yo fuese la primera en saber que el vendría. Yo sería la que correría hasta la puerta y al abrirla me abalanzaría sobre el para abrazarlo.

-Hola Seth-dije mientras inclinaba mi cabeza para mirar a Seth, el cual me dedicó una sonrisa y luego volvió su vista para mirar a Rachel.

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos?-preguntó Jake, a lo que los 4 nos dirigimos hacia el auto de Jake. El se acercó hacia la puerta y la abrió por mí.

Seth observó a Jake hacer esto y rodeó el auto para acercarse a Rachel y abrir la puerta del auto por ella. Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y luego ingresó al auto. ¡Que tiernos!

Diablos, ya sueno como la tía Alice.

El auto arrancó y nos dirigimos hacia el cine. Yo me encontraba prácticamente saltando en el asiento debido a mi emoción. ¡Esta es la primera vez que voy a un cine! Además quiero ver que pasa entre Rachel y Seth.

Al llegar al cine, Seth compró las entradas para ver una tonta película de amor. Lo extraño fue que Seth la eligió, el amor le esta afectando al cerebro. Seamos realistas, las películas son mejores para las citas.

Ya saben, la chica se asusta al ver la película llena de monstruos y sangre y abraza al chico. El chico contento posa su brazo sobre sus hombros para reconfortarla mientras ella hunde su cabeza en su pecho para no ver la pantalla.

A los chicos como a Seth y Jake les gustan esa clase de películas. Sangrientas, masoquistas y completamente asquerosas. Pero tuvo que elegir una tonta película de amor con abrazos, corazones y… ¡Besos! ¡Qué asco!

Los 4 ingresamos a la sala y nos sentamos en el medio de la sala para poder tener una buena vista. Algunas parejas también estaban allí, abrazadas mientras se daban de comer uno al otro… ¡Cursi!

Jake y Seth se encontraban sentados en el medio, mientras que Rachel y yo nos encontrábamos sentadas en los extremos. Creímos que así sería una buena idea así Jake estaría al lado de Seth para darle consejos durante la película sobre qué hacer.

Yo me senté del otro lado de Jake mientras que Rachel se encontraba en la otra punta al lado de Seth.

De repente, las luces se apagaron y yo grité asustada ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué las luces se apagaron? ¿Algo salió mal? ¡Todos vamos a morir!

-Tranquila Nessie, significa que la película va a comenzar-me susurró Jake al oído mientras acariciaba mi brazo. Yo apoyé fuertemente mi espalda en el respaldo de la butaca mientras la película empezaba.

¿Acaso soy yo o todas las películas de amor son iguales? Aparentemente esta es igual a todas, tenía la esperanza de que esta no lo fuera pero me retracto.

La historia habla del amor imposible entre dos personas. Ella es una mujer que trabaja en un teatro. Interpretando distintas obras, en busca de dinero. Ella vende su cuerpo a los hombres. Mientras que el es un don nadie que llega al país en busca de trabajo como poeta.

El logra entrar al teatro en busca de convertirse en el guionista de la siguiente obra del teatro cuando ella lo confunde con un importante Duque que invertiría dinero para la obra a cambio de tener una noche con ella. Y allí es donde la historia comienza.

Ellos se enamoran y deciden mantener su amor oculto por el bien de los dos ya que ella estaba prometida al Duque y no al pobre poeta._ (__**Nota:**__ Por si no se dieron cuenta, la película es Moulin Rouge, película que adoro pero aparentemente Nessie no XD)_

-Cuanto intercambio de saliva-le susurré a Jake mientras en la enorme pantalla se veía como los protagonistas compartían un apasionado beso. Jake rió levemente.

-¿Cómo le esta yendo a Seth?-le susurré a Jake a lo que el señaló a su lado. Yo alcé mi vista para poder ver a Rachel junto a Seth con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Seth había rodeado los hombros de Rachel para atraerla más a el mientras que el acariciaba su hombro.

-¡Se ven tan lindos! Me alegro por ellos, se ve que se quieren-le dije a Jake mientras los miraba con ternura.

-Ellos se aman, Nessie-dijo Jake mientras giraba su cabeza para mirarlos al igual que yo. Yo lo miré a Jake confundida.

-Creo que la palabra "amor" es fuerte Jake, considerando que recién empiezan su relación-le dije a lo que el rió.

-Es más que eso Nessie, ellos están hechos el uno para el otro. Encontraron su alma gemela, es más que atracción. Nessie, Seth imprimió en Rachel-dijo el mirándome. Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

-¡¿Que qué?!-grité fuertemente, a lo que todos en el cine voltearon a verme y a callarme. Yo escondí mi cabeza en el hombro de Jake mientras reía al igual que el.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Seth imprimió en Rachel?-pregunté a lo que Jake asintió. Yo tapé mi boca sin poder creerlo mientras miraba a la pareja abrazarse fuertemente.

-De acuerdo, ellos deben darme un poco de crédito. Yo los presenté-dije a lo que Jake y yo comenzamos a reír fuertemente, provocando que toda la sala nos volviese a callar.

Luego de que la tonta película terminara, los cuatro nos subimos al auto y decidimos dejar a Rachel primero. Quería que ellos dos tuviesen su momento a solas, así que cuando llegamos a su casa, Jake y yo codeamos a Seth para que la acompañara.

Jake y yo nos quedamos callados dentro del auto mientras mirábamos como Seth caminaba junto a Rachel de la mano hacia la puerta de su casa.

-Bien, este es el momento, aquí el esta solo con todo lo que yo le enseñé-dijo Jake. Yo lo miré incrédula.

-¡¿Qué cosa le enseñaste a Seth?!-le grité, a lo que Jake tapó mi boca con su enorme mano.

-¡Cielos Nessie, tranquila! Solamente le enseñé algunos trucos que se-dijo Jake mientras sonreía orgulloso. Luego el quitó su mano de mi boca y los dos miramos por la ventana como Rachel y Seth estaban hablando en la puerta de la casa.

Rachel se encontraba mirando sus manos unidas, mientras comenzaba a juguetear con la mano de Seth. De repente, Seth dijo algo que hizo que ella abriera los ojos y se sonrojara fuertemente.

Ella dijo unas palabras y luego Seth tomó la barbilla de Rachel e hizo que ella subiera la vista para mirarlo. Se miraron unos segundos hasta que el se acercó a ella y se besaron.

-¡Si, lo logró, lo logró!-grité mientras daba pequeños saltitos en el asiento del auto. Jake comenzó a reír al igual que yo.

-¡Buen chico, lo logramos!-dijo Jake mientras alzaba su mano y yo la chocaba con la mía.

Luego de unos segundos, la puerta del auto se abrió y Seth ingresó al auto con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Jake y yo giramos nuestros cuerpos para poder mirarlo ya que el estaba en el asiento de atrás y nosotros adelante.

Jake y yo comenzamos a aullarle a Seth a lo que los 3 comenzamos a reír.

-¡Seth y Rachel sentados en un árbol, b-e-s-á-n-d-o-s-e!-canté esa canción infantil que se me vino a la mente mientras Jake le aullaba a Seth. Luego Jake arrancó el auto y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Seth.

En todo el trayecto no paramos de molestar a Seth sobre el beso y de lo emocionada que estaba al saber que imprimió y le deseé la mejor de la suerte hasta que el trayecto terminó y Seth se bajó del auto.

-¡Adiós chicos!-gritó Seth una vez que arrancamos el auto y nos alejaos de la casa de Seth. Ahora era mí turno de volver a casa.

-Siguiente parada: Los Cullen-dijo Jake a lo que yo sonreí mientras nos dirigíamos hacia casa.

-La verdad, estoy muy contenta por Seth. Aunque tener como cuñada a Leah no va a ser fácil para Rachel-dije a lo que los dos reímos.

-Cada vez somos más los que imprimimos-dijo Jake a lo que yo sonreí pero luego lo miré sorprendida.

-¡¿Somos?!-grité eufóricamente, provocando que Jake saltara levemente en su asiento con sus ojos sorprendidos.

-¡¿Tu imprimiste?!-grité enojada, ¿Cómo puede ser que no me lo haya contado? ¿Quién es la chica? ¿Acaso la conozco como a Rachel?

-¡No quise decir eso!-gritó Jake mientras estacionaba el auto… ¿Estacionar? Miré por la ventana y pude ver las luces de mi casa brillar en la noche. ¿Tan rápido llegamos?

-¿Entonces por qué dijiste "nosotros"? A mí criterio eso me da la idea de que tú también imprimiste, lo hiciste ¿Cierto?-pregunté mientras trataba de desabrocharme el cinturón de seguridad, pero mi enojo no me dejaba concentrar en algo tan simple como eso.

-¡Cielos, Nessie! ¿Por qué te enojas? ¡Todo esto por el hecho de la imprimación, sabía que hablar de esto contigo no sería una buena idea! ¡No hasta que maduráras!-gritó Jake al tiempo que descansaba su cabeza en el asiento cerrando los ojos.

-Si sabrías que reaccionaría así ¿Por qué accediste a contármelo?-pregunté mirándolo con curiosidad. El abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza para que nuestros ojos se encuentren.

-Es porque te haría feliz que yo te contara de esto, yo haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz, Nessie-dijo el mientras me miraba, el color de sus ojos se aclaró al verme con ternura.

Yo solamente me quedé callada unos segundos hasta que el suspiró fuertemente y salía del auto. Yo me quedé adentro sin saber que hacer, como reaccionar a la pequeña discusión que acabamos de tener.

La puerta de mi lado se abrió y allí se encontraba Jake con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras estiraba su mano hacia mí. Yo la tomé son pensarlo dos veces y me ayudó a salir del auto.

-Jake, lamento haber reaccionado así. La verdad es que no sé cual fue la causa de esa reacción agresiva-dije mientras subía mi vista para mirar al cielo lleno de estrellas, una gran ventaja de vivir alejado de las ciudades es que de noche se pueden apreciar las estrellas.

Sentí la mirada penetrante de Jake mirarme así que bajé mi vista de las estrellas para mirar a Jake observarme con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Yo le dediqué una sonrisa y paré de caminar.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-pregunté mientras lo miraba con seriedad. El me miró unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza. Yo respiré hondo y luego solté la pregunta.

-¿T-t-tu ya has…imprimido?-pregunté de forma vacilante, sin saber si lo que estaba preguntando estaba bien o solamente debía hacer la que no pasó nada y seguir adelante.

Jake me miró sorprendido unos segundos antes de bajar la vista para mirar nuestras manos unidas, aparentemente no nos soltamos luego de que el me ayudó a salir del auto.

-Lo que quiero decir es que, si alguna vez imprimes, me gustaría ser la primera en saberlo ¿Sabes? También me gustaría conocerla, sería divertido conocer a la mujer que estará contigo. Además yo tengo que aprobarla, ¿O acaso pretendes que las dos seamos amigas como si nada?-pregunté a lo que los dos reímos.

-También debe saber cocinar. Creo que para ti la mujer que sabe cocinar es perfecta, considerando la cantidad de comida que comes-dije mientras los dos reíamos hasta que a mí se me cruzó un pensamiento que provocó que dejara de reír y mirara asustada a Jake. El lo notó y me miró preocupado.

-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó el mientras soltaba nuestras manos para poder posar sus gigantes manos sobre mis pequeños hombros. Yo bajé mi vista arrepintiéndome de tener un pensamiento tan egoísta de mi parte.

-Nessie, me estas asustando. Cuéntame que sucede-preguntó el tomando mi rostro entre sus manos para que yo lo pudiese mirar. Yo suspiré antes de contestar.

-Es que yo…yo no…no quiero que imprimas-dije con tristeza y cierto enojo. Jake me miró sorprendido, al mismo tiempo asustado.

-Se que es un pensamiento egoísta…pero si tu imprimes, eso quiere decir que querrás estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, lo que nos lleva a que tu…-comencé a hablar pero Jake me interrumpió.

-Tu crees que pasaré menos tiempo contigo y que no volveré nunca mas ¿Cierto?-preguntó el a lo que yo asentí levemente con tristeza. No quería que el se alejara de mí, el es alguien muy especial para mí, siempre cuidó de mí y me escuchó. El es mi mejor amigo por sobretodo y perderlo por una tercera persona sería algo terrible.

El pensamiento de los dos separados provocaba que mi cuerpo tirite y sintiera que el aire se suprimiera.

De repente, sentí como Jake tiraba de mí fuertemente y sentí el calor de su cuerpo chocar contra el mío. El me abrazó fuertemente.

-No quiero que pienses eso, nunca te dejaré por alguien, siempre estaré contigo cuando me necesites y cuando no lo hagas. Siempre estaré cerca de ti aunque no me veas. Siempre cuidaré de ti aunque me cueste la vida. Nunca estas sola Nessie, yo siempre estaré contigo, pero nunca te dejaré sola-dijo Jake a lo que yo lo abrasé fuertemente, como si ese fuese nuestro último abrazo, como si el otro fuese a desaparecer. Como si fuese nuestro último día en la Tierra.

-¿Lo prometes?-pregunté mientras me separaba unos centímetros para que yo pudiese subir la vista y lo mirara. El me dedicó su sonrisa pícara y se acercó a mí para besar mi mejilla y luego acercarse a mi oído y susurrarme.

-Lo juro…-me susurró mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Los dos nos miramos a los ojos y sentí como el mundo se detenía, seguido por un cálido calor interno y un cosquilleo en mi estómago que me hizo sonreír. ¿Qué me pasa?

Me encontraba tan concentrada en mis síntomas que no me di cuenta que Jake se separó de mí. Lo único que me hizo volver fue el sonido de Jake gruñendo en la dirección de mi casa.

-¿Qué sucede, Jake?-pregunté preocupada mientras miraba a Jake y luego a mi casa. Rotando mi mirada. El tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada de mi casa.

-Entro contigo-dijo Jake mientras yo abría la puerta. Los dos entramos en silencio, sentí como Jake tomaba mi brazo y tiraba de mí, haciendo que yo terminara caminando detrás de el. ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Si te digo que corras, lo haces sin importar lo que pase ¿De acuerdo?-preguntó Jake mientras los dos caminábamos lentamente por el pequeño pasillo de la entrada de mi casa que salía justo hacia el living. Yo asentí levemente y luego escuché algunas voces extrañas provenientes del living. Mi cuerpo se tensó y sentí pánico.

Jake y yo seguimos caminando hasta que, justo antes de salir a la sala, Jake dejó de caminar y se volteó para mirarme. El se señaló a sí mismo y luego señaló al living. Luego me señaló a mí y luego al suelo, indicando que el saldría a ver que sucedía y que yo me quedaría allí escondida. Yo asentí levemente y el salió.

Observé como el salía en posición de ataque, listo para transformarse en caso de que sea algo muy serio. Pero luego su tensa expresión se tornó en una de sorpresa y observé como el se incorporaba de su anterior posición de ataque. Yo solamente me mantuve quieta, esperando alguna señal por parte de Jake.

-Tu también puedes salir, Renessmee-escuché la voz de papá decirme, de acuerdo ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

A paso lento, comencé a salir del pasillo caminando hacia Jake, el cual seguía un poco tenso. Al salir del pasillo me encontré con mi familia sentada en los sillones. Pero no se encontraban solos.

Se encontraban acompañados de otros tres hombres muy extraños. Estos se encontraban utilizando ropas extrañas, como si fuesen de otra época, de otro siglo. Uno muy antiguo. Tenían expresiones muy serias al igual que toda mi familia y Jake. Pero lo que más me intrigó de estos tres individuos son sus ojos.

Rojo sangre.

Sus ojos eran rojos, eso indicaba que no compartían la misma dieta que toda mi familia. Ellos se alimentaban de seres humanos, de personas. Mi cuerpo tiritó al pensar en mis amigos y en qué sucedería si alguna vez perdiera mi auto control.

-Tu debes ser Renessme-dijo uno de ellos mientras se paraba y se acercaba hacia mí. Sentí como Jake se posaba a mi lado rápidamente. Observé como mi familia se mantuvo tiesa.

-Así es, señor. Si se me es posible ¿Acaso podría saber su nombre, señor?-pregunté siendo lo más educada posible al ver como el hombre me hablaba con tanto respeto. El hombre rió levemente, mostrando sus colmillos.

El se enfrentó a mí y tomó mi mano. Mi cuerpo tiritó levemente al sentir su fría mano tocando la mía. El hombre se inclinó hacia mi mano y cuando estaba a punto de besarla, otra tercera mano tomó mi muñeca y la alejó de los labios del hombre.

En un pestañeo, los dos hombres que se encontraban acompañándolo se levantaron rápidamente y se posaron al lado del hombre en posición de ataque, mostrando sus colmillos hacia Jake, el cual al ver esto tiró fuertemente de mí para posarme detrás de el mientras rugía.

Mi familia también se paró rápidamente y corrieron al lado de Jake mientras que mamá y papá se posaron a mi lado mostrando sus colmillos a los hombres.

-Tranquilos muchachos, no hay necesidad de ponerse agresivos-dijo el hombre apoyando sus manos sobre el hombro de cada hombre, haciendo que los dos se vuelvan a reincorporar.

-Es normal que no recuerdes mi identidad, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que aparecimos aquí. Fue hace aproximadamente 7 años-dijo el hombre mientras me sonreía. Yo le devolví una muy pequeña sonrisa asomándome por un costado de Jake.

-Es un placer volvernos a encontrar Renessmee. Ellos son Jane y Alec, mis acompañantes. Mi nombre es Aro, y nosotros somos los Vulturi-al tiempo que el hombre pronunció el último nombre, mi cuerpo tembló levemente, sabiendo que algo malo había sucedido.

* * *

**EEAAA NO SE LA ESPERABAN ESTA NO?? XD JAJAJAJAJA  
espero que les haya gustado muchisisisiiiisimo este capitulo ii muchos ya andan preguntando acerca del beso,,  
bueno les prometo qe va a ser MUY MUY MUY PRO MUY PRONTITO SII??**

**NOS VEMOS EL LUNES EN OTRO CAPITULO^^**


	12. Capitulo 12:El miedo

**Capitulo 12: El miedo**

El amarillo chocó con el rojizo mientras yo miraba a los ojos de Aro.

Su intensa mirada rojiza posada sobre mí provocaba que mi cuerpo tiritara, me ponía muy nerviosa, me daba terror saber lo que nos podrían hacer a mí y a toda mi familia.

Me encontré mirando al tío Jasper con desesperación mientras comenzaba a sentir como de a poco mi cuerpo se tranquilizaba. Al parecer yo fui la única, ya que los demás seguían tiesos como unas rocas mientras ellos se mostraban los colmillos y gruñían.

Empujé levemente a mamá a un costado y me posé al lado de Jake para poder enfrentarme a Aro y sus dos otros acompañantes.

-No quiero que parezca imprudente, pero ¿A qué se debe su inesperada visita?-pregunté, tratando de ser lo más cortés posible. Lo menos que nos hace falta es una guerra aquí adentro y menos con ellos.

-Estaba intrigado hacia tu desarrollo. Aparentemente Carlisle tenía razón, tu creces rápidamente. Realmente luces como una adolescente-dijo Aro mientras observaba como sus ojos me escaneaban de pies a cabeza.

-Me fue bastante difícil reconocerte, Renessmee. Debo admitir que te has convertido en toda una mujer. Una muy hermosa debo admitir-continuó Aro mientras comenzaba a acercarse hacia mí. Sentí un enorme brazo rodear mi cintura y no tuve que mirar para saber quién era.

-¿Podría hacerte algunas preguntas si no te hace incómoda?-preguntó el mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa que hizo que mi cuerpo se aferrara disimuladamente al cuerpo caluroso de Jake mientras asentía levemente.

-¿De que te alimentas especialmente? ¿Tienes alguna preferencia entre los alimentos humanos o los instintos vampíricos?-preguntó el a lo que yo abrí mis labios para contestar, pero fui interrumpida.

-Se ha acostumbrado a la comida humana, queremos que tenga más hábitos humanos que el nuestro. Pero también de vez en cuando sale a cazar-dijo papá mientras sentí como el acariciaba mi espalda.

-¿Alguna vez probó la sangre humana o solamente se basó en su misma dieta?-preguntó el a lo que yo sonreí orgullosa al saber que nunca había probado la sangre humana.

-¿La luz solar la afecta en alguna manera?-preguntó nuevamente, a lo que el abuelo Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

-¿Educación?-preguntó Aro al observar mi mochila sobre la mesa de la sala, junto a algunas hojas esparcidas por la misma mesa.

-Hace poco tiempo comenzó su año escolar por primera vez, se ha adaptado bastante bien-contestó mamá mientras se posaba a mi lado.

-Creo que hubo un malentendido en aquella pregunta, no es de esa clase de educación de la que estaba preguntando-dijo Aro mientras sonreía malévolamente mientras me miraba. Sentí su intensa mirada recorrer todo mi cuerpo y escuché como papá rugió fuertemente mientras se volvía a posar en frente mío.

-¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con nuestra hija?-preguntó papá furioso. Escuché como Aro volvía a reír de esa manera que me daba un escalofrío.

-Solamente tengo curiosidad, quiero saber si su hija esta tan informada como una adolescente verdadera-dijo Aro.

-Sabe lo suficiente, solamente tiene 7 años-escuché a la abuela Esme decir mientras se habría paso entre nosotros para poder mirar a Aro.

-Al parecer solamente aparenta tener esa edad ya que su apariencia y su mente demuestran todo lo contrario-dijo Aro. Yo asomé mi cabeza sobre el hombro de papá para dedicarle una sincera sonrisa a Aro. El es el único que piensa eso de mí.

-Dime Renesmee, ¿Tienes algun compañero?-dijo Aro a lo que escuché como Jake resoplaba fuertemente mientras sentí como su agarre se hacía más fuerte, atrayéndome más hacia el.

-Disculpe…pero debo decir que no entendí su pregunta, señor-dije al tiempo que empujé levemente a papá hacia un costado para poder ver a Aro, el cual solamente me estaba sonriendo.

-Lamento no haber especificado bien la pregunta, déjeme volver a reformularla ¿Acaso tu tienes una…cómo se dice…"pareja"? ¿O es mejor decir "novio" como dicen los jóvenes hoy en día?-preguntó Aro.

Mi vista automáticamente subió para poder mirar a Jake fijamente, el giró su cabeza y me miró a los ojos intensamente, provocando que yo me sonrojara. El solamente me dedicó una sonrisa pícara al ver como me sonrojaba.

-Es muy pequeña todavía para salir en citas-dijo el tío Jasper mientras miraba con odio a Aro, el cual solamente volvió a soltar una risa.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta-dijo el mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a mi familia de forma expectante. Yo solamente me mantuve callada.

-Eso lo tenemos cubierto-Jake desvió su vista para poder contestarle esas palabras. Luego su vista volvió hacia mí y me guiñó un ojo, provocando que yo aún más me sonrojara. ¡Basta, Nessie! ¡Todo se trata de autocontrol!

Giré mi vista para poder mirar a Aro, el cual se encontraba mirando a Jake con… ¿Odio? ¿Qué hizo el para causar que lo mirara de esa manera? ¿Acaso no debió contestar eso? ¡No comprendo todo esto!

-¿Puede controlar su poder?-preguntó el mientras desviaba su vista de Jake para poder mirarme fijamente. Yo medité unos segundos hasta que luego me solté del agarre de Jake y me abrí paso entre mi familia para enfrentarme a Aro.

Lentamente, estiré mi mano y toqué su fría mejilla mientras le proyectaba un recuerdo de mi memoria. Le mostré un recuerdo preciado…

* * *

_Sentí un ruido extraño en mis ventanas y al girar mi cabeza pude observar pequeñas gotas de agua sobre los vidrios._

_Esta lloviendo._

_-¡A dormir, Renesmee!-escuché a mamá decirme mientras ingresaba a mi habitación con mi pijama en sus manos. Yo solamente reí y comencé a correr en varias direcciones, escapando de mamá._

_-Vamos, Renesmee. Tienes que dormir. No me hagas llamar a tu padre-dijo mamá mientras corría detrás de mí, pero era inútil. Yo soy más rápida que mamá. Papá también es muy rápido._

_-¡Te tengo!-escuché una suave voz detrás de mí al tiempo que sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura y luego me vi elevada en el aire mientras yo reía descontroladamente._

_-¡No es justo, papá es muy rápido!-grité mientras no paraba de reír. Papá me giró para que yo enrollara mis piernas alrededor de su cintura así el me estuviese alzando._

_-¿Por qué núnca le haces caso a tu madre?-preguntó papá mientras se acercaba hacia mamá y le daba un beso en los labios. ¡Wakala!_

_-¡No quiero dormir, no estoy cansa…aahh!-no pude terminar mi frase ya que mis labios se abrieron para que bostezara. Mamá y papá rieron._

_-Vamos, es hora de que te cambiemos-dijo papá mientras se acercaba a mi cama y me paraba allí. Mamá se acercó a nosotros y ayudó a papá a vestirme. Luego de cambiarme, mamá me alzó en brazos mientras papá abría mi cama para que luego me posaran dentro de ella._

_Luego, escuché varios pasos y rápidamente entró el resto de la familia para poder darme las buenas noches como lo hacen todas las noches antes de que me fuese a dormir. _

_Al ser el único ser que duerme en toda la casa, atraigo mucha atención._

_-Buenas noches, hija-dijo mamá mientras se acercaba a mí y besaba mi frente con ternura. Yo reí mientras abrazaba mi pequeño osito._

_**¡Boom!**_

_-¡Aahhh!-grité fuertemente mientras me abrazaba a mi papá luego de que el enorme relámpago haya tronado. Sus ruidos son extremadamente fuertes y horribles._

_-Shh…tranquila, hija. No pasa nada-escuché como papá me susurraba mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabeza para que yo me tranquilizara, algo que no logró._

_-¿Le tiene miedo a los relámpagos?-escuché al tío Emmet decir en tono humorístico. Yo me separé de papá para mirarlo y mostrarle la lengua._

_-¡Se fuerte, Nessie! ¡Recuerda que eres una Cullen!-dijo la tía Rose mientras se acercaba a mí para poder acariciar mi cabeza, como lo hacía papá minutos antes._

_**¡Bloom!**_

_-¡Aahh!-otro relámpago hizo que me volviese a asustar y que me aferrara a papá fuertemente. Escuché como papá reía levemente mientras me volvía a abrazar._

_-¿Quieres que me quede aquí?-preguntó el a lo que yo asentí levemente mientras me sonrojaba, avergonzada de toda la situación._

_Lentamente, escuché como el resto de la familia iba desapareciendo. Dejándome sola con papá, el cual me volvió a recostar en la cama y luego se levantó para cerrar la puerta._

_El se acercó a mi cama y yo me corrí hacia un lado para dejarle espacio suficiente para que el se recostara a mi lado y me atrajera hacia el, abrazándolo._

_**¡Bloom!**_

_Otro relámpago hizo que abrazara fuertemente a papá mientras cerraba mis ojos fuertemente, tratando de poder cesar el fuerte sonido. Tratar de olvidarme de este miedo._

_Papá me abrazó y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda mientras escuché una melodía resoplar en el aire. Una melodía que ya la conocía muy bien._

_Mi cuerpo se relajó mientras este absorvía le hermosa melodía que provenía de los labios de mi papá. La melodía que el canta solamente para mí._

_El canta mi melodía._

_Mi canción._

* * *

Abrí mis ojos de forma sonriente al poder recordar tal recuerdo. Aro me miró sonrientemente mientras estiraba su mano para poder tomar un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos.

-Que hermoso recuerdo. Debo admitir que tu hermosura ha progresado durante estos años, cuando eras pequeña eras preciosa y ahora eres completamente bella, hermosa, atrayente, como una seductora ninfa-si Jake o alguna otra persona me hubiese dicho tales palabras, me encontraría sonrojada. Pero solamente sentí otra vez un frío escalofrío recorrer toda mi espalda.

De repente, sentí una mano tomar la mía y mi cuerpo fue tironeado hacia otro. La mano soltó la mía para poder abrazar mi cintura y escuché un fuerte gruñido emerger en el aire.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, chupasangre-Jake le gruñó fuertemente a Aro mientras sentí como su brazo me atraía de forma protectora hacia su cuerpo. Sin evitarlo, volví a sonrojarme.

Aro volvió a mirar con odio a Jake y luego su vista bajó a mirarme a mi sonrojada. Su vista se agrandó sorprendida y luego comenzó a mirar a Jake y luego a mí de forma repetitiva.

-Ya veo como son las cosas, ahora entiendo porque eres tan protectivo con ella, tu estas…-comenzó Aro pero fue interrumpido por otro gruñido por parte de Jake.

-Veo que no se lo has mencionado. Bien, entonces tengo posibilidades de ganar esta batalla todavía-dijo Aro mientras sonreía pícaramente, casi de forma malévola.

Sentí como Jake volvió a rugir fuertemente y el resto de mi familia comenzó a copiar sus movimientos. Los acompañantes de Aro hicieron lo mismo. Yo por mi parte, me aferré fuertemente a Jake mientras hundía mi rostro en su pecho.

-Faltan pocas horas para que el sol salga, lo que anuncia nuestra partida-escuché la voz de Aro decir, a lo que yo separé mi rostro del pecho de Jake para mirar alegremente como Aro y sus acompañantes se acercaban hacia la puerta.

-Fue un placer poder realizar esta visita. Adiós-dijo Aro mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta y la abría. Mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, hasta que Aro volvió su vista para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-Hasta pronto, Renesmee-dijo Aro mientras me dedicaba esa malévola sonrisa y luego salía por la puerta.

Sus palabras comenzaron a retumbar en mis oídos y me abracé fuertemente a Jake, asustada de sus palabras.

No quiero volver a ver ese hombre, tan solo el escuchar su nombre mi cuerpo tiembla y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda.

Y creo que ahora, ni la melodía de papá podrá hacer que duerma de noche tranquilamente.

* * *

**Woww!!!! qe intenso capitulo no?? XD  
Me costó bastante poder escribir este capitulo XD  
pero espero que les haya gustado igual^^**

**Dejen reviews con sus comentarios^^**

**Nos vemos el proximo Lunes con otro capitulo nuevo^^**


	13. Capitulo 13:De niña a mujer

**Capitulo 13: De niña a mujer**

_¡Clack!_

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación detrás de mí, luego me acerqué a mi cama y tomé mi pijama, preparándome para una larga noche de desvela. Luego de lo sucedido creo que no podré pegar un ojo en las próximas noches.

Al terminar de cambiarme, me senté en mi cama y me cruzaba de piernas. Mientras volvía a rebobinar todo lo que sucedió y volvía a reproducirlo en mi mente.

De repente, la puerta se abrió rápidamente. Subí mi vista para encontrarme con papá, mamá y el tío Jasper ingresar por ella, sonriéndome tristemente. Luego de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos, se acercaron hacia mi cama y papá se sentó en ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-me preguntó el mientras estiraba su mano y me acariciaba la mejilla. Si hubiese sido en cualquier otro momento me hubiese sonrojado, pero la situación me tiene tan alterada que sonrojarme es lo último en lo que pienso.

-Estoy bien-dije mientras trataba de ocultar mis sentimientos, tratando de hacerles creer que estaba bien así nadie se preocuparía tanto por mí y estén más tranquilos.

-No mientras-dijeron el tío Jazz y papá al mismo tiempo. Son estos momentos en los cuales odio que ellos dos posean poderes. Ese pensamiento provocó que papá riera levemente.

-No es necesario utilizar nuestros poderes para saber lo que piensas, Nessie-dijo papá, nuevamente leyendo mis pensamientos.

-Tú eres…como un libro abierto, tan fácil de leer-dijo el tío Jazz y observé como papá giraba su vista para mirar a mamá y sonreírle, ella también le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Nosotros te criamos hija, sabemos como eres-dijo mamá arrodillándose en el suelo y apoyando sus brazos en mi cama para poder tomar mis manos entre las suyas. Yo solamente me dediqué a resoplar.

-Tranquila, Ness-dijo el tío Jasper al tiempo que sentí una ola de tranquilidad y pacifismo golpear fuertemente dentro de mí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir lentamente a su ritmo normal. Mis músculos dejaron de tensarse y se relajaron. Mi respiración dejó de entrecortarse.

-Gracias, tío-dije mientras subía mi vista para mirar al tío y dedicarle una enorme sonrisa de gratitud. A veces también adoro sus poderes.

-Es hora de dormir, hija-dijo papá mientras se levantaba de mi cama para poder abrir mi cama. Yo lentamente ingresé dentro de ella y miré con tristeza a mis padres y a mi tío.

-Descuida. Todos estaremos alerta -dijo el tío Jasper mientras se acercaba y besaba mi frente con ternura.

Luego de saludarme, los 3 se alejaron de mi cama y salieron de mi habitación, dejándome sola en silencio. Giré mi cabeza para mirar la ventana con miedo y con mucha inseguridad apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada, sin atreverme a cerrar los ojos.

Ni siquiera había apagado la luz, no quería. Yo se lo que puede pasar: yo apago la luz y escucho un sonido, me levanto y veo mi ventana abierta extrañamente. Me levanto para cerrarla y al voltear me veo con mi atacante.

Creo que e visto muchas películas de terror, ¿Cierto?

Pero no debo tener miedo. Toda mi familia esta protegiéndome en este momento, la entera familia montando guardia ya que no queremos otro incidente con los Vulturis.

El hecho de saber que mi familia me estaba protegiendo de alguna manera hizo que me relajara y pudiese apagar la luz y recostarme en mi cama para cerrar los ojos.

Los segundos pasaron y yo me encuentro dando vueltas en mi cama de forma inquieta. No puedo dormirme ya que las palabras de Aro seguían dando vueltas en mi cabeza, siento como si el estuviese aquí y me las estuviese susurrando al oído.

_¡Crack!_

Un sonido llamó mi atención a lo que mis instintos actuaron rápidamente mientras me levantaba de la cama de forma alterada y comenzaba a escanear toda mi habitación. Mi vista paró en mi ventana, allí se encontraba una enorme figura, mirándome.

-¿Problemas para dormir?-la figura me hablo con su suave y tétrica voz, esa voz que provocaba que mi cuerpo temblara de miedo, que un escalofrío recorra toda mi espalda y tirite. Esa voz que no me dejaba dormir.

-No quiero sonar ruda ¿Pero qué hace en mi habitación?-pregunté mientras trataba de sonar lo más calmada posible, cielos solamente la presencia de este hombre me pone demasiado nerviosa. No me gusta para nada.

-Solamente quería hablar contigo a solas-preguntó mientras comenzaba a acercarse hacia mí. Yo lentamente comencé a retroceder, acercándome hacia la puerta, preparándome para salir.

-¿P-p-por qué no llamo a mi familia y hablamos todos juntos?-pregunté mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta entre mis manos y lo comenzaba a girar lentamente. De repente, sentí una fría mano tomar la mía firmemente, provocando que no pudiese girar el pomo.

-Quiero hablar contigo, no con tu familia Renesmee-me dijo en un tono autoritario. Yo subí mi vista para mirar su horrible mirada rojiza asustada. Aro notó esto y se alejó de mí rápidamente.

-Lamento haberte asustado, no fue mi intención. Solamente quiero compartir algunas palabras contigo, si tú me lo permites-dijo Aro mientras se alejaba de mí y comenzaba a mirar mi habitación con cierto interés.

-Creo que no es el momento adecuado para hablar. Mi padre cree que es inapropiado que este en una habitación a solas con un hombre-dije mientras tomaba un mechón de mi cabello y comenzaba a juguetear con el, sintiendo mis nervios.

-¿Y desde cuándo una adolescente le hace caso a su padre? Vamos, solo serán unos minutos. Luego te dejaré en paz-dijo Aro acercándose a mí para mirarme de forma de suplica. Yo solamente resoplé y asentí con la cabeza.

-No quiero que me malinterpretes pero ¿Es verdad que tu ya tienes un compañero?-me preguntó Aro, a lo que yo lo miré sorprendida y luego bajé mi vista para ocultar mi fuerte sonrojo.

-Ah…yo…no…yo no…tengo novio…-dije mientras miraba al suelo y seguía jugueteando con mi cabello de forma nerviosa.

-¡Espléndido! ¿Y qué piensas de los niños? ¿Acaso te gustaría tener hijos?-me preguntó el a lo que yo subí mi vista para mirarlo de forma curiosa, ¿A dónde quiere llegar con estas tontas preguntas?

-Creo que toda mujer quiere tener hijos algún día, pero primero debo hallar al hombre indicado-Aro soltó una leve sonrisa y mi cuerpo volvió a tiritar.

-¿Alguna vez has estado con un hombre? Digo, íntimamente-me preguntó Aro a lo que yo sentí como el sonrojo aumentó rápidamente hasta que sentí como mis mejillas ardían en fuego.

-C-c-creo que…eso no es una pregunta…adecuada-dije mientras miraba hacia la puerta. Esperando que en algún momento alguien entrara y me salvara de esta tortura de preguntas por el hombre raro con extrañas intenciones.

-Lamento haberte hecho sentir incómoda, querida-dijo Aro mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa y tomaba mi mano entre la suya y la comenzaba a acariciar suavemente. Yo solamente me limité a mirarlo sorprendida.

-¿Podría saber a qué se debe su repentina visita a tal hora?-pregunté mientras quitaba mi mano de la suya. Aro miró su mano y luego la mira de forma repetitiva unos segundos antes de mirarme.

-Verás, pude observar que durante mi visita ayer, que tu familia es muy protectiva contigo-dijo Aro mientras volvía a caminar por mi habitación y mirarla con mucho interés.

-Y pude notar que a ti no te gusta mucho esa clase de atención, puedo ver como te tratan, estuve haciéndolo un tiempo-continuó el, yo lo miré de forma curiosa, esperando que el prosiga.

-Te tratan como a una pequeña niña, como si tuvieras 5 años. Tu no deseas eso, tu quieres que te traten como a una mujer, porque eso es lo que eres Renesmee. Tal vez tengas 7 años de recién nacida, pero interior y exteriormente eres como una adolescente de 17, lo que te convierte en una-para ese momento, Aro se había volteado y me miraba.

-Veo como tu papá es sobre protectivo contigo, no te deja vivir una vida normal. No quiere que tú salgas porque piensa que es peligroso, pero tu tienes la fuerza y la inteligencia necesaria para vivir. Yo te comprendo totalmente Renesmee-miré sorprendida a Aro, ¿Cómo rayos sabe eso?

Sé que Aro puede leer los pensamientos, como papá. Pero a diferencia de mi padre, Aro puede leerlos cuando hace contacto físico con ésa persona que quiere leer los pensamientos.

-Yo nunca te trataría así, Renesmee. Porque para mí tu ya eres una hermosa e independiente mujer-dijo Aro acercándose hacia mí para estirar su mano y acariciar mi mejilla. Yo no hice ningún movimiento para detenerlo, me encontraba tan sorprendida que no podía moverme.

-Ha sido un enorme placer haber compartido esta hermosa charla contigo querida, pero me temo que debo partir-dijo Aro mientras sentí como su mano se despegaba de mi mejilla y tomaba mi mano. El se inclinó hacia delante y besó la palma de mi mano con sus fríos labios antes de desaparecer.

Luego de permanecer en medio de mi habitación sola en la oscuridad varios segundos, corrí hacia mi cama y me hundí dentro de ella. Cerrando mis ojos para poder dormir profundamente.

* * *

_¡Crack!_

El sonido de mi ventana abrirse hizo que mis ojos se abrieran rápidamente. Al imaginarme a Aro ingresar por mi ventana nuevamente, provocó que me levantara rápidamente de mi cama y me abalanzara sobre la figura que se encontraba al borde de mi cama.

_¡Boom!_

Los dos perdimos el balance y provocó que los dos cayéramos al suelo fuertemente. Al caer sobre la extraña figura, tomé control mientras me sentaba sobre ésta y tomaba sus enormes y ardientes manos entre las mías y…un momento ¿Enormes y ardientes?

-¿Jake?-bajé mi vista y, efectivamente, me encontré sentada sobre el estómago de Jake mientras tomaba sus muñecas fuertemente, impidiendo que el se pudiese mover o hacer algún movimiento con sus manos.

-Buen día, Nessie-dijo Jake mientras subía su vista y me miraba, dedicándome una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón diera un pequeño e inesperado salto.

-¿Q-q-qué haces aquí?-pregunté sin mover un centímetro, sentí como Jake se movía un poco debajo de mí.

-Oh solo pasaba por el barrio y decidí hacer una visita a tu habitación para despertarte y ser tecleado por ti al suelo-dijo Jake con tono sarcástico. Yo solamente reí mientras soltaba sus muñecas y me paraba.

-Lo lamento-dijo mientras estiraba mi mano hacia el. Jake miró mi mano y la tomó, provocando que me sonrojara levemente. Luego el se paró y acomodó un poco su remera.

-¿Pudiste descansar?-me preguntó el mientras se acercaba a mi cama y se recostaba en ella. Yo solamente reí y me acerqué a mi cama y me senté en un borde al lado del cuerpo de Jake.

-Algo, ¿Tu?-pregunté a lo que el cerró sus ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza. Yo solamente reí nuevamente.

-Luego de lo que pasó con el chupasangre, no podía irme a mi casa y dormir tranquilo sabiendo que podía pasar algo. Me quedé patrullando toda la noche-dijo Jake sin abrir sus ojos. Yo lo miré sorprendida mientras sentía como mis mejillas se volvían a sonrojar.

¿El estaba preocupado por mí? ¿El se quedó toda la noche patrullando por mí?

-Gracias, Jake-dije al tiempo que me inclinaba hacia delante y posaba mi mano en su pecho. Incliné más mi cabeza y me acerqué al rostro de Jake. Cerré mis ojos y acerqué mis labios hacia la mejilla de Jake, besándola tiernamente.

Los ojos de Jake se abrieron rápidamente al momento que mis labios rozaron sus mejillas. Al separarme de el observé como el se encontraba sonriéndome con esa perfecta sonrisa pícara.

-Creo que patrullaré más seguido por aquí-dijo el al tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo. Yo solamente reí al tiempo que golpeé su pecho de forma juguetona, el pretendió que sintió dolor. Aunque yo se muy bien que no sintió ni mi roce.

-No esta noche-dije mientras me paraba de mi cama y me acercaba hacia mi armario. Observé como Jake giraba su cuerpo para mirarme de forma curiosa.

-¡Hoy tendré mi primera pijamada!-dije dando pequeños saltitos en mi lugar emocionada. Jake solamente soltó una fuerte sonrisa al verme saltar.

-¡Lo se, es tan emocionante! Además ellas me llevarán a un lugar donde la gente baila toda la noche, un lugar llamado… ¡Club nocturno!-dije mientras seguía dando saltitos. Jake al escuchar esto dejó de reír repentinamente para mirarme seriamente.

-¿¡Qué?!-gritó fuertemente Jake mientras se paraba de mi cama y me miraba enojado. Yo lo miré sorprendida y curiosa.

-¡Tu no irás!-gritó fuertemente Jake.

-¿¡Qué!?-grité fuertemente, al igual que Jake.

-¡Lo que escuchaste, Nessie! ¡Tu no irás a ese lugar!-gritó el mientras agitaba sus manos en el aire.

-¿¡Por qué no!?-pregunté mientras soltaba una risa incrédula.

-¡Por que yo lo digo!-gritó el, cada vez subiendo su voz más y más.

-¿Y tu quién eres para darme órdenes? ¡Tu no eres mi padre!-grité mientras me acercaba a el enojada.

-¡No irás Nessie, eres muy pequeña para ir a lugares como esos!-gritó Jake mientras se acercaba hacia mí.

"_Te tratan como a una pequeña niña, como si tuvieras 5 años. Tú no deseas eso, tu quieres que te traten como a una mujer, porque eso es lo que eres Renesmee. Tal vez tengas 7 años de recién nacida, pero interior y exteriormente eres como una adolescente de 17, lo que te convierte en una"_

Las palabras de Aro comenzaron a retumbar en mi mente. El tiene toda la razón. Todo el mundo me trata como si fuese una pequeña niña, pero eso esta por cambiar.

-¿¡Pequeña!? ¡Jake, tengo 17 años!-grité mientras me enfrentaba a Jake, algo que nunca había hecho antes.

-¡Nessie, por favor, tu tienes solamente 7 años!-gritó el mientras comenzaba a temblar, en cualquier momento se lo que puede pasar, pero se que Jake tiene todo bajo control.

-¿Acaso luzco como una niña de 7 años? ¿Acaso actúo como una niña de 7 años? ¡Pues no! ¡Física y mentalmente soy una adolescente de 17 años! ¡Estoy cansada de que me trates como si fuese una pequeña niña!-grité desaforadamente.

-¿¡Entonces quieres que te trate como una mujer!? ¿¡Eso es lo que realmente quieres!?-me gritó Jake fuertemente, observé como las venas en su cuello se hinchaban debido al enojo.

-¡Si, eso es lo que quiero! ¡Eso es lo que…!-no pude terminar mi frase ya que sentí como Jake me empujaba fuertemente, provocando que mi espalda chocara fuertemente contra la pared.

-¿Jake qué…?-mi frase volvió a ser interrumpido ya que sentí un par de manos cálidas tomar mi rostro fuertemente y repentinamente sentí como mis labios eran sellados.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

Sentí el calor correr todo mi cuerpo.

Sentí una explosión interna explotar dentro de mí.

Un cálido cuerpo se pegó a mí, brindándome su calor.

Sus manos se encontraban tomando mi rostro con ternura.

Mis labios, abrazados por el calor de los suyos.

* * *

**Woaahhh!!!! no se la esperaban no??  
jajaja no me mateeen se que todos ustedes esperaban un beso super tierno y blah blah pero este me parecio una MUY buena idea. prometo que mas adelante va a haber un beso tierno como ustedes quieren^^**

**perdón por no haber posteado el Lunes, pensé que si no posteaba una semana los reviews iban a aumentar pero no, son solo 3 por capitulo!!! VAMOS CHICOS DEJENME MAS REVIEWS QUE SI NO NO SUBO NADA EHH =P JAJAJAJAJJA ME SIENTO FRUSTRADA SI NO DEJAN REVIEWS!!!**

**ASI QUE DEJEN REVIEWS XQ SI NO NO HAY MAS HISTORIA EHH?? XD**

**Nos vemos el otro Lunes, si me dejan muchos reviews, con otro interesante capitulo^^**


	14. Capitulo 14:No aceptar cosas de extraños

**Capitulo 14:No aceptar cosas de extraños**

¿Qué esta sucediendo?

¿Por qué tengo este raro cosquilleo dentro de mí?

¿Por qué siento como si hubiese una explosión interna?

¿Por qué hace tanto calor?

Volví a la realidad mientras mis ojos se abrían sorprendidos. Mis manos se encuentran tendidas a mis costados, muy tiesas. Mi cuerpo no corresponde a mis órdenes, no puedo moverme.

Siento como todo da vueltas, el calor me está mareando. ¿Por qué hace tanto calor aquí?

Otro cuerpo, otro cuerpo se encuentra pegado al mío. Un cuerpo enorme cuyas manos se encuentran tomando mi rostro. Un cuerpo enorme cuyos labios se encuentran unidos a los míos.

¿Qué esta sucediendo?

Mi primer beso…

Mi primer beso fue arrebatado.

Hurtado.

Mi primer beso no es como yo lo imaginé.

Siempre imaginé que sería tierno. Que sería cuidadoso. Yo estaría nerviosa pero luego me tranquilizaría ya que el me abrazaría fuertemente a el mientras sus manos acariciaran suavemente mi espalda.

Mis labios son perfectos para los de el, parece que nuestros cuerpos están formados para que el otro lo complete. Como si estuviésemos hechos el uno para el otro.

Por la falta de aire los dos nos separaríamos y yo abriría mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme con su tierna mirada sobre mí. El estiraría su mano y juguetearía con mi cabello.

Yo reiría nerviosamente mientras me ruborizo. El ríe al verme en tal estado mientras se vuelve a acercar para que nuestros labios se vuelvan a rozar.

Si, así siempre imaginé que sería mi primer beso.

Nunca pensé que sería empujada contra una pared.

Nunca pensé que sería tan forzoso.

Nunca pensé que sería tan doloroso.

Nunca pensé que sería con mi mejor amigo.

¿Por qué, Jake?

Siento como mis ojos se humedecen en lágrimas. Comienzan mis sollozos y allí es cuando el se da cuenta de lo que está sucediendo.

Observo como el abre sus ojos para mirarme. Sus labios nunca dejando los míos.

Sus ojos oscurecidos de enojo se tornan claros con tristeza y arrepentimiento al darse cuenta el daño que me está causando. El separa sus labios de los míos, sus manos dejan mi rostro.

Me mira unos segundos sorprendido. Observo como el arrepentimiento lo inunda y comienza a deliberar que hacer mentalmente.

-Nessie…no…yo…-comenzó a decir el, pero no podía finalizar su frase. El comenzó a retroceder mientras con la yema de sus dedos tocaba sus labios.

Varios segundos después el dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta, dejándome a mi sola apoyada contra la pared sorprendida y con lágrimas formándose en mis ojos. Casi sollozando.

Dejé que mi espalda se resbalara por la pared y caí fuertemente al suelo. Abracé mis rodillas a mi pecho y apoyé mi cabeza entre mis rodillas mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

¿Por qué estoy llorando?

¿Acaso es porque acabo de recibir mi primer beso?

¿O acaso es por la manera en como me trató Jake?

El nunca me había gritado de esa manera.

-¿Qué has hecho, maldito perro sarnoso?-

-¡Edward, cálmate!-

-¡Quiero que te marches y no quiero que vuelvas a pisar esta casa nunca más, aléjate de mi hija!-

-¡L-l-lo siento, no fue mi intensión!-

Oí algunos gritos provenientes de abajo. Creo que papá y Jake están discutiendo mientras que mamá está tratando de calmarlos. Papá lo sabe.

Escucho un fuerte portazo y luego escucho el sonido de ropa desgarrarse seguido por un fuerte aullido alejarse cada ves más y más. Jake se ha ido.

A este punto, mis mejillas se encuentran empapadas en lágrimas. Los recuerdos de Jake gritarme provocan que más lágrimas salgan de mis ojos y que mi cuerpo se comprima más y más.

Una enorme punzada siento en mi corazón palpitante. Siento como se va comprimiendo más y más. Como si mil agujas se clavaran dentro de él.

De repente, siento unos brazos rodearme. Estos brazos me rodean y siento como soy elevada en el aire, esos brazos me siguen rodeando. Luego de varios segundos siento algo suave en mi espalda, estoy acostada en mi cama.

Siento un peso a mi lado, una mano comienza a acariciar suavemente mis mejillas como el siempre hace. Las lágrimas comienzan a cesar al tiempo que el sueño me abraza con una hermosa voz cantándome su hermosa melodía.

* * *

-¡Estoy tan emocionada!-gritó Taylor fuertemente mientras salía del baño mientras cepillaba su cabello y terminaba de darle sus toques finales a su hermoso vestido.

-¡Tu emoción me está poniendo nerviosa!-gritó Alex mientras reía. Las demás rieron mientras todas corrían por toda la habitación en busca de ropa mientras que yo me encontraba sentada cerca de la ventana.

-¿Qué te sucede, Nessie? Estas muy callada-giré mi cabeza y allí se encontraba Taylor mirándome con preocupación.

-Es verdad, Nessie. Tu nunca estas callada… un momento ¿¡Quién eres y dónde está la verdadera Nessie!?-gritó dramáticamente Alex, a lo que yo reí fuertemente al igual que las demás chicas.

-Volviendo a lo serio, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Volviste a discutir con tu hermano?-me preguntó Jenny a lo que yo la miré unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Con Jake…-dije mientras los recuerdos volvían a mi mente, las imágenes del rostro enojado de Jake, su fuerte voz gritarme, sus ojos furiosos mirarme.

-¿Por qué discutieron?-preguntó Alex mientras tomaba mi mano y la comenzaba a acariciar.

-No lo se, creo que el no quería que salga hoy, no se porque. Se puso muy paranoico, el solamente insistía que no salga-dije, obviamente sin mencionar la parte del beso.

Observé como las chicas sonreían con ternura y cierta picardía. Yo solamente las miré curiosamente.

-Nessie, Nessie, nuestra pequeña Nessie, lo que sucede es que Jake es protectivo-dijo Alex mientras me sonreía con picardía.

-¿Cuál es el sentido de ser protectivo? Estoy con ustedes, no creo que algo malo vaya a pasar-dije a lo que las chicas comenzaron a reír, provocando que me sonroje ¿Qué dije ahora?

-Nessie, Jake esta siendo protectivo porque no quiere que salgas porque al lugar que vamos esta repleto de muchos chicos, el esta siendo protectivo porque está celoso-dijo Jenny mientras reía.

¿Celoso?

-¿Qué es ser celoso?-pregunté a lo que las chicas me miraron curiosamente. Taylor se alejó de la ventana para acercarse a su biblioteca y tomar un diccionario. Luego de pasar varias páginas, comenzó a leer.

-Celos: consisten en una preocupación por la posible pérdida de una persona amada. Quienes sienten este tipo de celos prefieren que sus parejas permanezcan con ellos y no desean que tengan una relación demasiado íntima con nadie más. De este modo, vigilará cada gesto inocente de su pareja hacia otra persona para tratar de prevenir e impedir que llegue a suceder eso que considera tan terrible e insoportable-las palabras del diccionario rebotan en mi mente.

-Pero…es imposible, no puede ser verdad. En el diccionario expresa la frase "persona amada", algo que no soy para Jake, bueno no de la manera romántica. El es mi mejor amigo-al tiempo que terminé de hablar las chicas me miraron muy curiosas.

-Nessie, tu habías dicho que tu y Jake salen ¿Recuerdas? Cuando Ashley invitó a salir a Jake tu lo admitiste-me dijo Taylor mientras se alejaba de nosotras para poder guardar el diccionario en su biblioteca.

-Pero no es cierto-dije a lo que algunas de las chicas me miraron curiosas y otras solamente me miraron sorprendidas.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo dijiste?-preguntó Jenny a lo que yo solamente me quedé callada. No sabía que contestar, esto es increíble. ¿Por qué no encuentro ninguna respuesta? Tiene que haber alguna explicación.

¿Qué me está pasando?

* * *

_¡Boom! ¡Boom!_

El sonido de la música es tan fuerte que provoca que el piso tiemble al ritmo. Mi cuerpo temblaba levemente y mi corazón late muy rápido debido a mis nervios, es la primera vez que vengo a un club nocturno.

Luego de habernos dado las entradas, ingresamos al oscuro lugar que esta iluminado por unas cuantas luces que se prenden y se apagan también al ritmo de la música.

-Wow…-las palabras no podían expresar lo que quería decir, lo que estoy viendo. El lugar es inmenso, esta repleto de gente bailando y tomando algunos tragos en una barra. La música se encuentra al tope y la gente baila a su ritmo.

-¿Quién quiere bailar?-preguntó Jenny mientras corría junto a algunas chicas hacia la pista de baile y comenzaban a bailar todas juntas. Yo por mi parte me les quedé mirando.

-¿Tu no vas a bailar?-giré mi cabeza y allí se encontraba Taylor mirándome curiosamente. Yo solamente levanté mis hombros en signo de respuesta.

-No es que no quiero… más bien yo no…digamos que bailar y yo no somos una buena combinación-dije mientras bajaba mi vista para comenzar a juguetear con mi vestido, el cual la tía Alice me había obligado a usar.

-¿¡No sabes bailar!?-gritó fuertemente Taylor mientras me miraba sorprendida, a lo que yo solamente sentí como me sonrojaba de vergüenza.

-Creo que es algo hereditario, mi mamá tampoco sabe bailar-dije al recordar una de las anécdotas de papá. El siempre me cuenta como intentaba enseñarle a mamá como bailar peor ella nunca quiso aprender.

-Creí que eras adoptada-dijo Taylor mientras me miraba confundida. Luego tapé mi boca fuertemente al darme cuenta el error que acabo de cometer mientras pensaba una forma de compensarlo.

-¿Renessmee?-escuché una voz masculina llama mi nombre. Al girar mi cabeza me encontré con un hermoso par de ojos azules mirarme.

-¿Chace?-pregunté ya que no conocía a otra persona cuyos ojos sean tan celestes como los de Chace. Al ver como el sonreía y se acercaba a mí para abrazarme supe que era el.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el luego de haberse separado unos centímetros de mí para poder bajar su vista hacia mí.

-Mis amigas creen que necesito relajarme un poco, así que me trajeron aquí-dije mientras sonreía ¿Qué puedo decir? Su encantadora sonrisa provoque que yo sonría.

-Entonces ya que estamos los dos aquí ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?-me preguntó el mientras sentí como su mano bajaba por mi brazo para tomar la mía entre la suya. Yo bajé mi vista sonrojada y miré nuestras manos unidas.

-Tomaré eso como un sí-escuché como el dijo antes de sentir como Chace comenzaba a caminar. Como nuestras manos están unidas Chace se encontraba arrastrándome por toda la pista de baile, sintiendo como varios cuerpos bailantes rozaban sus cuerpos contra el mío, sintiendo su calor.

De repente, Chace paró de caminar. El me miró unos segundos antes de acercarse unos centímetros hacia mí y comenzar a moverse de untado hacia el otro al compás de la música.

Yo solamente me quedé mirando en varias direcciones, mirando a toda la gente bailando. Sonrojada de la vergüenza del hecho de no saber bailar.

-¿Por qué no bailas? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso no sabes bailar?-me preguntó Chace con tono humorístico, como si acabase de contar un chiste. Pero al ver como yo me encontraba seria el dejó de reír y me miró sorprendido como lo había hecho Taylor.

-¿Es en serio?-preguntó a lo que yo solamente asentí levemente, mirando el suelo para esconder mi sonrojo.

De repente, sentí una mano tomar la mía y sentí otra mano tomar mi cintura suavemente seguido por un cuerpo rozar el mío. Subí mi vista sorprendida para encontrarme con un par de ojos celestes mirarme.

-No es difícil, tan solo tienes que moverte al ritmo de la música-dijo Chace al tiempo que el comenzaba a moverse, haciendo que yo me moviese con el al ritmo de la movida canción.

-¡Lo siento!-dije al tiempo que sentí como mi pié pisaba el de Chace. El solamente comenzó a reírse mientras seguía bailando.

-Sabes Renessmee… eres muy linda-dijo Chace al tiempo que sentí como su cuerpo se pegaba al mío repentinamente. Yo solamente sentí como el sonrojo volvía a posarse en mis mejillas.

-Y me gustas mucho-dijo Chace al tiempo que soltaba mi mano para poder tomar mi mejilla. De repente, observé como el cerraba sus ojos y su rostro comenzó a acercarse hacia el mío.

Me mantuve quieta mientras observaba como el rostro de Chace se acercaba más y más, como sus labios se acercaban a los míos. Como su respiración chocaba con la mía. Como sus labios rozaban con los míos.

-¡Chace, amigo!-una voz gritó fuertemente, haciendo que Chace bajara su cabeza para resoplar fuertemente. Yo solamente abrí mis ojos sorprendida al procesar lo que acaba de pasar…o lo que iba a pasar, mejor dicho.

-¡Logramos conseguirla!-gritó el chico que acaba de interrumpirnos, o salvarme, mientras levantaba un vaso al aire y luego lo tomaba. Luego estiró su otra mano y se la ofreció a Chace.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-me preguntó el mientras tomaba el vaso entre sus manos y luego le daba un pequeño sorbo. Yo por mi parte asentí levemente.

-Toma-dijo Chace mientras me entregaba el pequeño vaso en donde el había dado el pequeño sorbo. Yo lo tomé entre mis manos y miré su interior unos segundos. Ésta bebida tenía un color amarillento y tenía una variedad de espuma sobre ella.

-¿Qué es?-pregunté luego de acercar mi rostro hacia el borde y oler su interior. Mi nariz se alejó del vaso rápidamente al sentir el fuerte aroma. De acuerdo, esto no es agua.

-Es algo que te hará sentir muy bien, te ayudará a relajarte-me dijo Chace mientras me dedicaba una tierna sonrisa y sentí como su mano comenzaba a acariciar mi cintura.

Mi vista volvió al vaso y comencé a mirarlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, acerqué su borde hacia mis labios y comencé a tragar su extraño contenido. Su sabor es peculiarmente fuerte al igual que su aroma.

-¡De acuerdo! ¿Cómo te sientes?-me preguntó el chico que había traído el vaso. Yo por mi parte lo miré y observé como mi vista comenzaba a borronearse.

Mi vista comenzó a borronearse.

Sentí como el mundo daba vueltas y vueltas.

Todo se veía muy borroso.

Sentí como mi alma se desprendía de mi cuerpo.

Me siento más relajada.

Quiero más de la extraña bebida.

Mi vista comienza a distorsionarse.

¿Qué está sucediéndome?

* * *

**MIIIIL PERDONES NO ME ODIEN POR FAVOR!!  
no pude subir porque eran las ultimas semanas de clase y me presionaban mucho con los examenes, pero ahora ya termine las clases^^  
perdon por haberlos dejado con tantas dudas nuevamente pero ahora voi a tener mas tiempo para escribir^^**

**Nos vemos el proximo Lunes con otro interesante capitulo de la historia**


	15. Capitulo 15:Lujuria

**Feliz 2010 les deseo a mis lectores favoritos^^ ojala este año sea igual y/o mejor que el 2009. Les deseo un año próspero y excelente a todos ustedes.**

En cuanto a la historia, me gustaría pedirles perdon por no haber subido, tuve unos problemas personales y la verdad no estaba de ánimos como para sentarme y escribir sabiendo que nada bueno iba a salir en ese momento, así que esperé y hoy les bridno y capitulo MUY BUENO en especial a los qe ADORAN la pareja de Nessi/Jacob ;)

**Espero poder recibir muchos más reviews que en el capitulo anterior ya que no recibí tantos de lo normal y eso me hizo pensar que iba a hacer con mi historia.**

**Noticias: Acabo de subir una nueva historia para los fanaticos de las serie de Narnia. Si estan interesados :)**

**Ahora continuemos con la historia**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 15: Lujuria**

_(Jacob)_

_¡Pum!_

El sonido de mi puño cerrado golpear fuertemente el árbol hizo que el árbol retumbara levemente, manteniendo su balance a la tierra.

¡Diablos, soy un idiota!

¡Mis intenciones con ella nunca fueron de apurar las cosas!

¡Siempre me dije a mi mismo que me tomaría mi tiempo!

¡Y que ella viniese a mí por su propia cuenta!

¿Por qué lo hice?

La ira.

Había actuado por impulso.

Me arrepiento totalmente de lo que hice.

Pero al mismo tiempo lo disfruté.

El hecho de poder saborear unos segundos sus sabrosos labios que me tentaron durante tanto tiempo. Tanto tiempo observando como ella crecía ante mis propios ojos y hoy finalmente se convirtió en una mujer hecha y derecha.

Aunque a varios de nosotros nos cueste entenderlo, Nessie ha madurado muchísimo. Ahora piensa como una mujer. Siente como una mujer, ¡Diablos, hasta se ve como una! Pero claro, Edward nunca lo admitirá ya que siempre será su pequeña bebita, como al resto de la familia. Pero conmigo es distinto.

A medida que veo su progreso, también observo como la sociedad la acepta. Como las otras chicas la miran con recelo debido a su belleza, como los chicos la miran. Cada día que estoy con ella veo como los chicos la miran a medida que vamos caminando por la calle o por el pasillo de la escuela.

Me enfurece demasiado observar como los hombres la miran, pero internamente no puedo evitar sonreír ya que se que ella es mía. Ella siempre lo fue, desde el día en el que la vi en aquel pasillo acurrucada en los brazos de la rubia, a unos pocos minutos de vida.

Tan solo necesito un poco de tiempo, un poco más y todo mi mundo se completará.

No puedo evitar fantasear en ese día en el que ella se de cuenta de mis sentimientos y los de ella, que los dos estamos destinados el uno para el otro.

Ya empiezo a sonar como un tonto adolescente enamorado ¿Cierto?

No puedo evitarlo.

Todo es culpa de cierto híbrido, hija de mi peor enemigo quien se casó con la mujer que creía que amaba, quien resulta ser la madre de mi imprimación.

* * *

_¡Boom! ¡Boom!_

Se que lo que estoy haciendo esta terriblemente mal. Pero tengo que saber como está, tengo que verla. Abrazarla y pedirle que me perdone un millón de veces.

Hasta tendría que rogarle.

Algo que nunca hago es rogar. Pocas veces llegué a rogarle a alguien. Ni si quiera recuerdo haberle rogado tanto a Bella, algunas cosas tal vez pero no tanto.

¡Pero basta de comparar, lo único importante ahora es encontrar a Nessie!

-Creo que no es una buena idea estar aquí, Alex me matará si sabe que estoy aquí-escuché la voz de Seth decirme mientras toma mi hombro y hace que dejara de caminar.

-Tu no entiendes Seth, tengo que encontrarla ¿Qué pasaría si tu y Alex discutiesen? ¿Qué harías tu?-dije girando mi cabeza para mirar a Seth, el cual me miró seriamente al escuchar mi pregunta.

-No tengo ninguna otra opción ¿Cierto?-dijo Seth sonriéndome mientras los dos nos uníamos dentro de la enorme muchedumbre que se encontraba bailando.

El hecho de que el lugar este repleto y que las luces estén apagadas no ayudaba mucho a encontrarla. Aunque algunas pequeñas luces iluminen el lugar tampoco ayudaba a ver demasiado.

Pero estoy determinado a encontrarla, aunque me tome toda la noche.

De repente, mis ojos encuentran un enorme grupo de chicas bailando entre ellas muy familiar. Sonriendo tomé el hombro de Seth y señalé al grupo de chicas.

-Mejor vas tu ¿Si? Alex me matará si me ve aquí-dijo Seth mientras comenzaba a alejarse, pero yo lo tomé por el cuello de su remera y tironeé de el y nos acercamos hacia el grupo.

-Señoritas-dije mientras me posaba entre ellas con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro. Ellas se miraron entre ellas sorprendidas y luego me miraron con cierto desprecio.

De acuerdo ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

-¿Qué quieres Jacob?-dijo Taylor al dejar de bailar para cruzarse de brazos y mirarme con odio.

-Perdón por interrumpirlas, pero necesito hablar con Nessie ¿Saben dónde está?-pregunté mientras trataba de sonreír de forma encantadora y trataba de ponerle cierto acento.

¿Pero a quién quiero engañar? Yo no soy Edward ni tampoco ninguno de esos asquerosos chupasangres que con una simple sonrisa pueden conseguir lo que quieren.

No, soy algo diferente. Soy un hombre. Un licántropo desesperado por encontrar a su imprimación, su otra mitad.

-No creo que ella quiera hablar contigo-dijo Taylor mientras me miraba enojada. Diablos, de seguro Nessie les contó lo que sucedió. Oh dios, si las miradas pudiesen matar creo que Taylor me hubiese mutilado.

-¿¡Seth!?-escuché otro grito y yo giré mi cabeza y observé como Alex miraba sorprendida a Seth, el cual se escondió detrás de mí al escuchar como su nombre era gritado.

-Eh…hola preciosa… que casualidad que estemos todos en el mismo lugar ¿Cierto? ¿Ya te dije lo mucho que te amo?-dijo Seth desesperado mientras asomaba su cabeza por mi costado para poder ver a Alex.

Ella lo miró unos segundos enojada hasta que observé como su rostro se tornaba más calmado y sereno y una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en el rincón de sus labios. Ella rió fuertemente y luego corrió hacia Seth y lo besó.

-Oigan, ya que estamos hablando de Ness yo no la he visto hace varios minutos-dijo Jenny mientras comenzaba a mirar en varias direcciones.

-¿¡No saben dónde esta!? ¿¡Cómo pudieron perderla!? ¡No pueden dejarla sola en un lugar así! ¡Algo puede pasarle!-grité desesperado mientras comenzaba a mirar en varias direcciones en desesperación por encontrarla.

No puedo dejarla sola,

Si algo le pasara yo…nunca me lo perdonaría

Me mataría si algo le pasara, y Edward y el resto de la familia me resucitarían para volver a matarme.

-La última vez que la vi estaba con Chace-dijo Taylor mientras ella y el resto del grupo también comenzaba a mirar en varias direcciones. Luego todos nos miramos unos segundos antes de separarnos y comenzar a buscar a Nessie dentro de la multitud.

Diablos Nessie ¿Dónde estas?

-¡Quiero más!-

Logré que mis oídos escucharan como una voz femenina gritara. Al girar mi cabeza mis ojos se abrieron y mi boca se abrió al quedarme sorprendido y sin palabras de la escena en frente de mis ojos.

Allí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre. Con un vestido y su cabello hondeado moviéndose al compás de su cabeza.

Se encuentra sobre un escenario, bailando alegremente, algo que nunca la había visto hacer. Siempre pensé que ella no sabía bailar de alguna manera, algo que había heredado de Bella ya que ella tampoco sabe bailar muy bien debido a su torpeza.

-¡Dame eso!-gritó Nessie mientras le quitaba un vaso a un chico cerca de ella y sin pensarlo dos veces lo acercó a sus labios y tomó todo su contenido, relamiéndose los labios varias veces luego de alejar el vaso.

-¡Hey te tomaste mi bebida!-dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba su pequeña cintura entre sus asquerosas manos y los dos comenzaban a moverse al compás de la música.

Sentí como la ira subía por mis venas. Mis manos se cerraron para formar unos puños. Varios rugidos se formaron en mi pecho. Sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

-¡Woah Jake, tranquilízate amigo!-sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y supe que se trataba de Seth, tratándome de calmar.

-¡Hay por Dios, ¿Acaso esa es Nessie?!-escuché como Alex exclamaba fuertemente mientras la señalaba horrorizada. Yo resoplé fuertemente mientras asentía y luego comencé a abrirme aso entre la multitud, acercándome hacia Nessie.

-¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen!-mi voz salió más como un rugido, llamando la atención de Nessie y del chico, el cual me miró horrorizado al reconocerme.

-¡Jakey!-grito ella mientras agitaba su mano frenéticamente en el aire mientras me dedicaba una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Nessie bájate de ahí ahora mismo, nos vamos!-grité enfurecido. Ella me miró sorprendida y luego me volvió a dedicar una sonrisa y siguió bailando con el chico.

-¡Vamos Jakey, no arruines la fiesta! ¡Ten toma esto, te ayudará a relajarte!-me dijo ella mientras estiraba su brazo y me entregaba otro vaso que tenía. Yo lo tomé entre mis manos y acerqué mi naríz y olfateé su contenido.

¡Santo Dios, esto es alcohol!

-¿¡Qué diablos…!? ¿Esto es alcohol?-dije mirando sorprendido al chico, Chace creo que se llamaba, el cual me sonrió mientras me guiñaba un ojo y deslizaba su mano hacia la espalda de Nessie para acercarse más hacia ella.

¡De acuerdo esto se termina ahora mismo!

Rápidamente me subí al escenario de un solo salto y me interpuse entre Nessie y Chace, separándolos y posando a Nessie detrás de mí.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces!? ¿¡Crees que emborrachando a una chica logrará algo!? ¡Tiene solo 17 años!-dije mientras levantaba mi puño, listo para que saludara al rostro de Chace.

-Vamos amigos no seas un aguafiestas, solamente quiero pasarla bien. Nessie me parece una chica linda, tu entiendes lo que digo-dijo Chace con una sonrisa luego de guiñarme un ojo.

Allí fue donde perdí la cordura.

_¡BAM!_

El cuerpo de Chace cayó fuertemente al suelo. El comenzó a toser fuertemente mientras se abrazaba su estómago, lugar donde mi puño había estado unos pocos segundos atrás. Yo solamente sonreí.

-¡La próxima vez despertaras con un tubo respirador! ¡No te metas con mi chica!-dije mientras me volteaba y la miraba a Nessie, la cual se encontraba riéndose de la escena. Yo me acerqué a ella y tomé sus piernas y su cintura entre mis manos y la alcé.

-¡Adios chicas!-gritó Nessie alegremente mientras agitaba sus manos en el aire frenéticamente sin parar de reír. El aroma del alcohol se sentía por todas partes.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¡Ya se! ¡Vamos a otro club! ¿Podemos Jakey? ¿Podemos?-comenzó a decir ella mientras estábamos dentro del auto.

-No Renesmee, te estoy llevando a mi casa. Pasarás la noche allí, si Edward te ve así y conmigo me matará a mí primero y luego tú sigues-dije seriamente mientras me dedicaba a mantener la calma y manejar.

Al llegar a mi casa, tuve que cargar a Nessie en brazos ya que ella podría caer y lastimarse teniendo en cuenta su borrachera y el hecho de que ella es igual de torpe que su madre.

-¡Vamos Jakey, hagamos una fiesta!-dijo ella mientras se movía frenéticamente. Yo la solté y dejé que sus pies tocaran el suelo, pero mis manos se mantuvieron en su cintura, teniendo cierta precaución en caso de que ella volviese a caer.

-¡Vamos Jakey baila conmigo!-dijo Nessie mientras se acercaba al equipo de música y lo prendía luego de introducir un CD en el. La música comenzó a sonar fuertemente y ella comenzó a bailar.

-¡Baila conmigo!-dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mí y comenzaba a bailar de una manera en la que nunca me hubiese imaginado que ella haría.

Ella entrelazó sus manos detrás de mi cuello y pegó nuestros cuerpos de tal manera que ni siquiera una aguja pudiese pasar entre nosotros. Sentí como su cintura chocaba con la mía y ella comenzaba a mover sus caderas.

-Nessie…basta…-mi voz salió más como un suspiro al ver como ella bailaba seductoramente. Ella se separó de mí y giró su cuerpo de tal manera que su espalda chocara contra mi pecho. Sus caderas nunca perdiendo el ritmo.

-Nessie…-su nombre salió como un gemido de placer. Sentí como ella soltaba una pequeña sonrisita y sentí como su cuerpo se aferró más al mío si eso era posible. Mordí mi labio inferior fuertemente, tratando de suprimir otro gemido salir de mis labios.

Sin darme cuenta, mis manos se encontraron en la pequeña cintura de ella. Apretándola fuertemente, atrayéndola más hacia mí. Pegándola más hacia mí.

Cuántas veces soñé con un momento así.

Cuantas veces fantaseé con ella.

Bailándome seductoramente.

Seduciéndome con cada movimiento.

-Jake…-su gemido de placer provocó que saliera de mi trance. Tomé firmemente su cintura y la giré para que ella me mirara firmemente.

Sus ojos chocaron con los míos y allí pude observar como sus ojos chocolate se habían oscurecido con lujuria y pasión en ellos. Puedo imaginar como los míos también están bajo ese mismo efecto.

-Jake...tu labio...estas sangrando-dijo ella mientras abría sus ojos sorprendida. Allí recordé lo fuerte que me encontraba mordiéndome mi labio inferior mientras trataba de suprimir varios gemidos.

Estiré mi mano y rocé con la punta de mis dedos mi labio inferior y luego observé como este se encontraba manchado de pequeñas gotitas de sangre.

-No, déjame a mí. Yo te lo limpiaré-dijo ella en un susurro y luego observé como su rostro se acercaba hacia el mío.

Mis ojos seguían posados sobre los de ella al tiempo que sentí como su agitada respiración chocaba contra la mía.

Sus labios se abrieron y su lengua se abrió paso entre ellos y sentí como su húmeda lengua comenzaba a lamer mi lastimado labio.

Sentí como el calor volvía a subir por mí. Sentía los gemidos formarse en mi estómago nuevamente, listos para salir. Sentí un enorme impulso.

Y allí lo volví a perder.

Rápidamente tomé el rostro de Nessie entre mis manos y cerré el espacio que había entre nosotros.

Sus suaves labios chocaron contra los míos con fuerza.

Sentí una explosión en mi interior al igual que la otra vez anterior en la cual nos habíamos besado.

Como si Dios hubiese escuchado mis plegarias, sentí como poco a poco ella comenzaba disfrutar el beso y a respondérmelo.

Sentí como la imprimación se hacía más fuerte.

Y allí perdí toda cordura y me dejé llevar por este impulso.

Lentamente abrí mi boca e hice que mi lengua se abra paso para poder lamer lentamente sus labios. Sentí como ella soltó un pequeño grito ahogado de sorpresa y eso me permitió lograr que mi lengua ingresara dentro de su boca.

Comencé a examinar cada rincón dentro de ella, hasta que sentí como ella se relajó y comenzó a tratar de copiar cada movimiento que yo hacía, teniendo en cuenta que esta debe ser la primera vez que esta besando a un chico.

Sentí como las delicadas manos de Nessie bajaban por mi cuerpo hasta el borde de mi camisa y comenzar a juguetear con ella. Yo entendí la indirecta y la tomé entre mis manos y separé mis labios de los de ella varios segundos para poder quitarme la camisa.

Y antes de que la camisa tocara el suelo, mis labios se encontraban sobre los de ella nuevamente. Sentir sus labios sobe los míos es como estar en el cielo, sentía que cada beso era una probada, un bocadillo del mismísimo cielo.

Sentí como la yema de sus dedos comenzaba a acariciar mi pecho suavemente, tanteando. Yo por mi parte tomé sus piernas entre mis manos y la alcé. Ella para no perder el equilibrio rodeó sus piernas a mi cintura.

Sin despegar nuestros labios, comencé a caminar por toda la casa. Si mi padre aparece y nos ve de esta manera no creo que sea apropiado, así que tengo que llevar este asunto hacia otra parte de la casa.

Caminé y caminé hasta que sentí el borde del sillón de la sala de estar y sin pensarlo dos veces la arrojé a Nessie sobre el. Luego me subí a el y me posé sobre Nessie, tratando de no aplastarla con mi peso y nuevamente nuestros labios se encontraron en una apasionada sesión de calurosos besos.

Sentí como las manos de Nessie se movía sobre mi pecho y mi espalda, acariciándome. Mientras que mis labios comenzaban a besar su cuello, mis manos se encontraban acariciando suavemente su cintura, bajando lentamente hacia el muslo de su pierna, acariciándolo suavemente.

-Jake…-mi nombre salió como un gemido, un glorioso gemido que salió de esos hermosos labios que son míos y de nadie más. Dejé de besar su cuello y volví a sus labios, sus deliciosos labios que me provocan que los bese una y otra y otra vez, convirtiéndose en una adicción.

-Ejem…-escuché como alguien se aclaraba su garganta y yo me separé de Nessie rápidamente para girar mi cabeza y mirar como la manada entera se encontraba en la puerta de la sala mirándome con sus bocas abiertas.

Escuché como Nessie soltaba pequeñas risitas mientras hundía su rostro entre mi pecho descubierto. Escondiendo su obvio sonrojo al igual que el mío.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me dirán para qué vinieron a interrumpirme o solamente se van a quedar allí mirando?-dije mientras me alejaba de Nessie y me paraba en mis pies. La manada me miró unos segundos.

-Lo siento, olvidé porque estamos aquí ¿Alguien lo recuerda?-Embry miró confundido al resto de la manada, los cuales seguían sorprendidos.

-Hay Embry, tu siempre igual-dijo Nessi riendo mientras se paraba, tambaleando unas cuantas veces, y se acercaba a Embry.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves un poco…mmm… ¿Cómo decirlo?-expresó Embry mientras miraba a Nessie.

-¿Borracha?-dijo Leah mientras tapaba sus labios con su mano, ocultando una sonrisa al igual que el resto de la manada.

-¡Cállate Leah, yo solo…se divertirme!-dijo Nessie mientras agitaba sus manos en el aire de forma extravagante, provocando que algunos rieran.

-Vimos como te divertías con Jake-dijo Embry mientras me miraba y me guiñaba el ojo y me sonreía pícaramente, yo solamente reí al igual que el resto.

-Embry no te pongas celoso. No te preocupes, creo que eres lindo y algún día encontraras a la chica perfecta-dijo Nessie mientras sonreía…un momento ¿Acaso cree que Embry es lindo?

-Creo que es mejor que vayas a dormir Nessie-dije mientras me acercaba a ella y tomaba su mano, ella giró su cabeza y me miró para dedicarme una tierna sonrisa.

-De acuerdo ¡Hasta mañana chicos!-gritó ella mientras agitaba su mano en el aire, luego ella se acercó hacia mí y observé como ella se sonrojaba.

-Hasta mañana Jake…-dijo y luego ella acercó su rostro hacia el mío y me besó apasionadamente. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar y responder el beso ella se alejó de mí y subió las escaleras y se dirigió a mi habitación, dejándome ahí parado con una boba sonrisa en mi rostro.

* * *

Luego de que la manada entera me estuvo burlando por más de 1 hora decidí despedirme de ellos y subir a mi habitación ara poder descansar y poder chequear como estaba Nessie.

Al ingresar pude observar perfectamente su hermosa figura durmiente dentro de mi cama. Me acerqué a mi cama y me senté en el borde suavemente mientras la miraba con ternura en silencio.

Se veía tan pacífica, tan tranquila, tan hermosa. Sus hermosos ojos se encontraban cerrados, su respiración era lenta y relajada. Quité un mechón de su ondulada cabellera que caía sobre su rostro.

Lentamente me paré de mi cama y me acerqué a mi ropero, tomando una remera y luego acercarme a la figura durmiente de Nessie. Suavemente logré sentarla en la cama y la abracé hacia mí para poder bajar el cierre de su vestido que se encontraba en su espalda.

Luego de bajarlo completamente, logré sacarle las mangas y antes de que el vestido cayera y yo pudiese ver algo que no debía ver, logré colocarle la remera y luego remover el vestido sin ver nada inapropiado.

Lenta y suavemente volví a acomodar a Nessie en la cama. Ella usando una de mis remeras para estar más cómoda y que yo pudiese lavar el vestido y lograr quitar el olor a alcohol de el.

Con mucho sigilo y suavemente me acosté a su lado, mientras la miraba dormir. Adorándola. ¿Cómo algo tan hermoso podía ser mío? ¿Cómo algo tan maravilloso podía formar parte de mi vida?

Y así, mirando a mi ángel dormir, el suelo tomó el control sobre mí y mi cuerpo durmió al lado de su otra mitad, completándonos.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado^^**

**dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones :)**


	16. Capitulo 16:Resaca

**primero que nada, quiero que me disculpen por haber tardado tanto en subir un capitulo en mi historia, como ya les conte, mis notas se borraron y las tuve que escribir nuevamente. Pero ahora ya las termine asi que me va a ser mas facil y mas rapido terminar las historias.**

**En fin, en cuanto al capitulo, esto se va a poner MUY interestante porque estamos llegando al problema principal de la historia!**

**Espero recibir muchos reviews porque si no me voy a pensar que no les gusta mas mi historia y no voy a subir mas capitulos!**

**me falta algo? ah si! yo no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes, si no, Jasper seria mio!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 16: Resaca****  
**

_(__Nessie__)_

_-Toma-dijo Chace mientras me entregaba el pequeño vaso en donde el había dado el pequeño sorbo. Yo lo tomé entre mis manos y miré su interior unos segundos. Ésta bebida tenía un color amarillento y tenía una variedad de espuma sobre ella._

_-¿Qué es?-pregunté luego de acercar mi rostro hacia el borde y oler su interior. Mi nariz se alejó del vaso rápidamente al sentir el fuerte aroma. De acuerdo, esto no es agua._

_-Es algo que te hará sentir muy bien, te ayudará a relajarte-me dijo Chace mientras me dedicaba una tierna sonrisa y sentí como su mano comenzaba a acariciar mi cintura._

_Mi vista volvió al vaso y comencé a mirarlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, acerqué su borde hacia mis labios y comencé a tragar su extraño contenido. Su sabor es peculiarmente fuerte al igual que su aroma._

_-¡De acuerdo! ¿Cómo te sientes?-me preguntó el chico que había traído el vaso. Yo por mi parte lo miré y observé como mi vista comenzaba a borronearse._

_Mi vista comenzó a borronearse._

_Sentí como el mundo daba vueltas y vueltas._

_Todo se veía muy borroso._

_Sentí como mi alma se desprendía de mi cuerpo._

_Me siento más relajada._

_Quiero más de la extraña bebida._

_Mi vista comienza a distorsionarse._

_¿Qué está sucediéndome?_

_

* * *

_

Abro mis ojos rápidamente y sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Lentamente traté de levantarme, pero al hacerlo, mareos y ganas de vomitar aparecieron.

-¿Qué paso anoche?-me pregunté a mi misma mientras trataba de recapitular lo que había sucedido, pero mi último recuerdo es esa bebida tan…tan…extraña.

Subí mi vista y comprobé que, efectivamente, no estaba en mi habitación. Mi habitación es grande, sin embargo esta es bastante pequeña, pero tiene el tamaño suficiente.

Mi vista se encontró mirando una silla posada a mi lado, en la cual había un par de jeans gastados sobre ella. Miré unos segundos los pantalones gastados hasta que en mi mente todo conectó y me di cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de…

_Click._

Giré mi rostro para poder ver la puerta abrirse, una brisa caliente salió de ella y una figura apareció. Allí, en la puerta, se encontraba ni más ni menos que el dueño de la habitación y el dueño de los jeans gastados que tan bien conozco.

Allí parado en la puerta se encontraba Jake…en toalla.

_Dios mío…_

Rápidamente cerré mis ojos y sentí el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Escuché pasos acercarse y repentinamente sentí un peso en la cama, a mi lado.

_¡Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío!_

Sentía como si mis mejillas estuviesen ardiendo y fuesen a explotar.

_De acuerdo Ness, tranquila, trata de pensar en otra cosa que no sea Jacob recostado a tu lado usando solamente una toalla… ¡DIABLOS!_

-Nessie…mi Nessie-sentí una mano comenzar a acariciar mi mejilla y una respiración susurrarme al oído.

¿Qué le está pasando a Jake? Esta actuando demasiado… ¿Cariñoso? Entiendo que el sea mi mejor amigo, pero no creo que los amigos se acuesten en una cama en toalla.

Sentí el calor inundar mi cuerpo, y no hablaba solamente de la temperatura corporal de Jake, si no que también sentía un calor interno formarse dentro de mi propio cuerpo. El hecho de sentir la respiración de Jake rozar mi cuello provocaba que tirite, dejándome un sentimiento de deseo.

Si, deseo. Por una extraña razón, quería sentir más. Saber hasta donde podía llegar, conocer mis límites… si es que yo podría resistir esta horrible tentación.

_Estúpidas hormonas._

De repente, sentí como Jake apoyaba su cabeza en el hueco que hay entre mi cuello y mi hombro y una de sus manos comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos en mi estómago.

De acuerdo, momento de salir de esta incómoda situación.

-Mmm…-comencé a moverme lentamente mientras suspiraba fuertemente, estirando mis brazos y jugando un poco con las sábanas Tratando de hacer creer que estaba durmiendo y estaba llegando la hora de despertarse.

Comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, ya que la luz del sol provocaba que viese un poco borroso. Al sentir como la vista se comenzaba a aclarar, me vi atrapada observando un par de ojos oscuros mirarme.

-Buenos días, hermosa-susurró Jake mientras cerraba sus ojos y besaba mi mejilla con suavidad y lentitud. El se alejó unos centímetros y sentí como nuestras narices chocaron. Nuestras respiraciones chocaron.

Me encontré hipnotizada nuevamente por esos ojos y mis mejillas comenzaron a arder al tiempo que el me dedicaba una pícara sonrisa y comenzaba a acercar su rostro hacia al mío.

-¿Q-q-qué hora es?-pregunté mientras corría mi rostro hacia un lado, provocando que los labios de Jake besaran la almohada debajo de mi.

-Las 3 de la tarde-dijo Jake a lo que yo abrí mis ojos sorprendida y los empujé fuertemente hacia un lado, provocando que el casi cayera de la cama.

-¿¡Las 3! ¡Papá me va a matar!-grité mientras me paraba repentinamente y allí el mundo comenzó a girar y sentí una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza y un revoltijo en mi estómago.

-Cuidado…-sentí los brazos de Jake tomarme por la cintura suavemente, evitando una fuerte caída.

-Ughh… siento que voy a vomitar en cualquier momento-dije al tiempo que me volvía a recostar suavemente en la cama, y posaba mi mano en mi frente.

-Eso que estas sufriendo mi querida Nessie, se llama resaca-dijo Jake riendo fuertemente. Yo simplemente lo miré confundida unos segundos hasta que comencé a sentir un revoltijo en mi estómago que comenzó a subir rápidamente por mi cuerpo.

Rápidamente logré ponerme de pié y salí disparando al baño ignorando los mareos que sentí al levantarme tan rápido y los gritos de Jake.

Al ingresar al caluroso baño, corrí hacia el inodoro y me arrodillé frente a él y tomé el borde entre mis manos y acerqué mi rostro hacia él y dejé salir todos los fluidos que subían en mi cuerpo.

Me encontraba tan concentrada en expulsar el asqueroso vómito que me sorprendí al sentir un par de manos tomar mi cabello y alejarlo de mi rostro.

-Jake…-susurré luego de vomitar todo el revoltijo en mi estómago y caí en sus brazos, exhausta.

-Shh…tranquila, ven y lávate la cara-me susurró el, acariciando mi cabello y besando mi frente. Luego el me ayudó a ponerme de pié y me acercó al lavamanos, ayudándome a lavarme la cara y a enjuagarme la boca.

-¡Me veo horrible!-grité al ver mi reflejo en el espejo. Mi cabello tenía un aspecto grasoso y se encontraba desarreglado. El delineador y el labial se habían corrido, acompañado por un par de ojeras posadas bajo mis ojos.

-Hermosa-dijo Jake sonriéndome de forma pícara, yo lo miré unos segundo, preguntándome si lo decía de verdad o si tan solo era una broma.

-Si claro, si la tía Alice me viera ella… ¡Wow ¿Qué es eso?-exclamé al mirar el espejo, me encontré mirando mi cuello en donde había pequeñas marcas, algunas rojizas, otras violetas y algunas casi negras formando pequeños moretones.

-¿Qué cosa?... oh eso. Creo que me emocioné anoche, lo lamento-dijo Jake posándose detrás de mí y abrazándome. Luego escondió su rostro en mi cuello y comencé a sentir como Jake comenzaba a besar cada marca extraña en mi cuello.

Comencé a sentir ese extraño calor nuevamente. Cada beso que sentía en el cuello, era una nueva punzada en mi estómago, un latido más fuerte, una ola de calor más caliente.

-¿Jake qué…? ¿Anoche? ¿Qué pasó anoche?-pregunté alejándome de el y saliendo del baño rápidamente, tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo.

-No te hagas la tonta…-sentí una brisa chocar mi cuello y al voltearme, Jake se encontraba frente a mí nuevamente…en toalla.

Mis ojos no pudieron evitar bajar mi vista y apreciar la hermosa criatura frente a mí. Observé su hermoso cuerpo, y por un momento sentí envidia al observar como las pequeñas gotas de agua recorrían todo su cuerpo hasta desvanecerse en la toalla.

_Maldita toalla._

Por un momento, sentí el impulso de estirar mi mano y acariciar cada músculo, cada gota, cada rincón de el.

-¿Disfrutando la vista?-la voz de Jake me sacó de mi trance y el sonrojo me volvió a golpear fuertemente. Subí mi vista para mirarlo unos segundos s los ojos, pero esa mirada intensa y esa sonrisa pícara me impidieron que lo pudiese mirar fijamente.

-En tus sueños, Jake-dije, tratando de hacerme la indiferente. Tratando de pretender que no me importara el hecho de que quería sentir esa piel húmeda y suave. Evitando la tentación.

-Y en la realidad también, si repasamos los hechos de la noche anterior-dijo el, nuevamente con esa sonrisa que tanto quería, que tanto hacía que mis hormonas dieran brincos.

-¿Qué sucedió anoche?-pregunté nuevamente. No logro recordar absolutamente nada de lo sucedido.

-Mmm… ¿Quieres que te lo diga o…que te lo demuestre?-dijo Jake con un tono pícaro y juguetón al tiempo que sentí sus manos en mi cintura y en un pestañeo, los dos nos encontrábamos en la cama…el sobre mí.

-¡Jake, ¿Qué haces?-pregunté irritada. Sentí las manos de Jake acariciar suavemente mi cintura y observé como su mirada pícara se clavaba en mis labios.

-Recapitulando lo de anoche…-susurró el y luego observé como su rostro comenzó a acercarse al mío.

_¡Plaf!_

-¡¿Por qué fue eso?-gritó Jake asomando su cabeza sobre la cama, acariciando su mejilla donde una marca roja comenzaba a formarse.

Rápidamente me levanté y salí corriendo de la habitación. Bajé las escaleras y allí me encontré con la manada.

-¿Miren quién amaneció?-dijo Embry acercándose a mí y posando su mano sobre mi hombro.

-¿Podría alguno decirme qué sucedió anoche?-pregunté con irritación, ya es la tercera vez que pregunto la misma pregunta y sigo sin obtener alguna respuesta.

-¿Así que la pequeña Nessie no recuerda lo que sucedió?-Dijo Seth a lo que todos, incluyéndose, comenzaron a reír fuertemente.

-Creo que deberíamos llamarla "Borracha" a partir de ahora-dijo Quil riendo fuertemente.

-O mejor dicho "Señora Black"-dijo Paul guiñándome un ojo, a lo que yo me sonrojé fuertemente.

-¡Cállate Paul! No se a lo que te refieres-dije cruzándome de brazos, el resto seguía riendo.

-Vamos Nessie, recuerda. Tu, Jake, el sillón…-y luego, Embry se abrazó a si mismo y comenzó a hacer sonido de besos con su boca.

-¡Hasta dejó su rastro!-dijo Sam, quitando mi cabello de mi cuello para mostrar las marcas extrañas en mi cuello.

-¡Wow! Creo que Jake se emocionó demasiado anoche-dijo Seth mientras observaba de cerca las marcas.

-¿Qué quieren decir?-pregunté con cierto tono de inocencia, a lo que el resto dejó de reír para mirarme con seriedad.

-¿En serio no recuerdas lo que sucedió?-preguntó una muy seria Leah, yo simplemente asentí y antes de que alguien más pudiese decir algo, escuché el sonido de las escaleras.

Jake.

Miré a los chicos unos segundos y salí corriendo por la puerta, escapándome.

* * *

-¡Estoy en casa!-grité fuertemente al abrir la puerta e ingresar en la enorme mansión…Nadie contestó.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Alguien?-pregunté, pero seguí sin recibir una respuesta. Sonreí al ver que me encontraba sola en una enorme mansión.

Una enorme mansión para mí sola.

Rápidamente corrí por mi casa, dejando atrás la enorme remera de Jake y salté en la enorme bañera.

Me relajé unos minutos, hasta que sentí como el agua comenzaba a enfriarse, entonces salí de la ducha, me envolví en una toalla y comencé a caminar por toda la casa.

Normalmente no suelo hacerlo, pero en las pocas ocasiones en la que me encuentro sola en casa puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Poner la música a tope, caminar en toalla o en ropa interior, y varias cosas más.

De repente escuché un sonido provenir del primer piso de casa y me alerté.

-¿Mamá?-pregunté, pero no obtuve respuesta. Así que lentamente bajé las escaleras, siendo lo más sigilosa posible en caso de que sea algo peligroso.

Al bajar las escaleras me encontré sola. Olfateé el aire y no sentí ningún aroma extraño. Caminé hacia la puerta y rápidamente la abrí, pero no me encontré con nada, hasta que bajé mi vista y observé un pequeño sobre en el suelo.

Miré en varias direcciones un par de veces antes de tomar el sobre en mis manos y cerrar la puerta rápidamente.

Caminé hacia un sillón y me senté en él y observé el sobre unos minutos. El sobre se encontraba sellado por un extraño cello. O mas bien dicho un extraño escudo se encontraba dibujado en el.

En el medio del escudo, se encontraba dividido en 4 partes, dentro de las cuales había 2 árboles sin hojas y 2 águilas. Un extraño escudo si puedo decir a diferencia del escudo de nuestra familia.

_Para la familia Cullen._

Decía detrás del sobre y mis dudas comenzaron a aparecer… ¿Debo leerlo? Tal vez es algo que mis padres no quieren que lea.

-Dice "_Para la familia Cullen_" técnicamente, yo soy de la familia…-dije mientras sonreía y rompía el cello del sobre y sacaba la carta, escrita a mano en tinta roja.

_Querida familia Cullen,_

_Todos se deben de estar preguntando por qué me encuentro enviando una carta. La respuesta, mis queridos amigos, es la de ofrecerles un trato. Un trato que cambiará todas sus vidas…o las nuestras debería admitir, pues me veo maravillado por uno de sus integrantes nuevamente. Pero para vuestro asombro, mi estado de maravilla no proviene de ningún interés del mismo tipo que solía poseer, y admito que sigo teniendo, por varios de sus integrantes de la familia por poseer interesantes poderes que podría utilizar a mi beneficio._

_Me encuentro poseído, hechizado y atrapado por esta bella criatura que fue engendrada por 2 de sus integrantes, a los cuales debo felicitar por haber engendrado a un ser tan increíble como ella. _

_Mi interés en ella, como se han dado cuenta, son más allá de los que suelo tener. Pues ya hemos tenido suficientes de ellos, y es por eso que envío esta carta._

_Siento la enorme necesidad de hacerla mía, si es así como se dice. Mi intriga hacia ella es tan enorme que me encuentro en desvelo, sin poder evitar preguntarme cosas sobre ella cada segundo que pasa. _

_Me siento maravillado por su hermosura, su increíble inteligencia y comprensión rápida de las cosas. Una hermosa criatura. _

_Y es por eso, que deben prestar mucha atención al trato que les voy a proponer, el cual consiste en entregármela y así, nunca mas seré un estorbo en sus vidas. Ese es el trato, entregadme la mano de la bella criatura y nosotros desapareceremos y no cuestionaremos ningún acto por parte de ustedes, y de ser lo contrario…bueno, no queremos llegar a esa parte, pues yo creo que todos ustedes son seres pacíficos y lo suficientemente inteligentes como para saber qué cosa les conviene hacer._

_En un par de meses realizaremos una visita para que yo pueda, finalmente, tomar lo que creo que me pertenece…a mi querida Renesmee._

_Aro Vulturi._

Dejé la carta caer al suelo y me mantuve en silencio unos segundos, hasta que sentí el sonido de la puerta abrirse, seguido por muchas voces.

-¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen!-mi padre apareció frente a mí con su voz demandante, en cualquier otro caso yo me habría escondido detrás de mamá, pero me encontraba petrificada.

Papá se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, yo me encontraba petrificada y sabía que mi mente se encontraba en blanco. Y observé como sus ojos bajaron y se encontró con el sobre.

Me miró unos segundos con curiosidad antes de tomar el sobre en sus manos y observé como sus ojos escanearon la carta.

-¿Qué sucede?-mamá se posó al lado de papá y tomó la carta en sus manos, y luego de leerla, soltó un grito ahogado.

Sentí un par de manos tomar mis hombros y al subir mi vista me encontré con la vista de mi padre.

Nunca lo había visto con tanta determinación en sus ojos.


	17. Capitulo 17:Decisiones

**Primero que nada, quiero agradecer todos los reviews que me dejaron, algunos hasta lograron que riera! tambien observé como alguno de ustedes se encontraban alterados al ver las intenciones que Aro tiene con Nessie, creanme que yo tambien las tuve. Pero es aquí, donde la historia realmente comienza, donde todo se pone mas que interesante ;)**

**Segundo, y MUY IMPORTANTE, acabo de publicar una nueva historia de Crepúsculo llamada "Eclipse Melódico" y me gustaria que se pasen a leerla ya que la trama es muy interesante, por favor haganlo y comenten si les gusta o no.  
**

**No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de esta historia, todos ellos le pertenecen a Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 17: Decisiones  
**

-¡Definitivamente no!-escuché a papá gritar fuertemente, o gruñir. Cielos, nunca había visto a papá tan enojado.

-¿Quién se cree? Ese…ese… ¡Pervertido!-mamá tampoco se quedaba atrás. El resto de la familia también estaba alborotada, ¡Hasta el abuelo se encontraba como loco!

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Si no la entregamos hay guerra y si la entregamos…!-comenzó la tía Alice, pero fue interrumpida.

-¡No la vamos a entregar, Alice!-gritó un muy exaltado Jasper.

¡Wow, esto se esta yendo de las manos!

-Ese depravado. ¿Solo porque es el jefe de los Vulturi se cree que puede tener lo que quiere?-gritó la tía Rose golpeando fuertemente una mesa, la cual obviamente, se partió a la mitad.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó el tío Em con desesperación. Yo simplemente sonreí ya que nunca había visto al tío con una expresión así.

-Debemos calmarnos, familia-escuché al abuelo decir, algo que no afectó mucho a la familia, ya que cada uno seguía caminando, gruñendo y gritando por toda la mansión.

-¿¡Calmarnos! ¿¡Cómo pretendes que nos calmemos si quieren quitarme a mi sobrina!-gruño la tía Rose.

-¡Wow! ¿Por qué tanto alboroto, rubia? ¿Se te rompió una uña?-rápidamente todos se callaron y miraron a la puerta, incluyéndome. Allí se encontraba Jake, mirándonos con una de esas sonrisas pícaras típicas de el.

-Este no es el momento, Jacob-dijo el abuelo y observé como la sonrisa de Jake desaparecía de su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo el al tiempo que ingresaba a la sala con nosotros y se sentaba en el sillón.

-Tenemos un problema relacionado con Renesmee-dijo mamá y observé como Jake cambiaba su postura y escuchaba con atención.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora, Nessie?-dijo el girando su rostro para mirarme con su sonrisa pícara. Sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y un calor subía por todo mi cuerpo y se posaba en mis mejillas. Rápidamente bajé mi vista, evitando sus ojos penetrantes ya que en mi mente, imágenes de lo sucedido en la mañana volvieron.

-Ella no hizo nada, es lo que está por pasar lo que nos preocupa-dijo el abuelo y mamá estiró su mano y le entregó la carta a Jake, el cual la tomó mirándola con curiosidad.

Observé como los ojos de Jake escaneaban lentamente la carta, como su cuerpo se tensaba, su mandíbula se tensaba al apretar los dientes con fuerza, sus manos apretaban la carta fuertemente. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-¡De ninguna manera la voy a entregar!-dijo Jake arrojando la carta al suelo y parándose. Su cuerpo seguía temblando.

-¡Jake!-me paré y con rapidez me enfrente a el y tomé su rostro en mis manos, como suelo hacerlo.

-Cálmate, Jake…-susurré mientras lo miraba a los ojos. El seguía temblando.

-No te dejaré ir…no…-susurró al tiempo que sus tiemblos comenzaban a cesar, estiró su mano y comenzó a acariciar mi rostro.

-Sé que no lo harás-dije, sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos. Sentí como su respiración comenzaba a cesar, su cuerpo dejaba de temblar y el no estaba más tenso. Y fue allí cuando la temperatura comenzó a subir nuevamente al darme cuenta cuan cerca se encontraban nuestros rostros.

-¿Q-q-qué vamos a hacer?-tartamudeé mientras empujaba levemente a Jake y me alejaba de el con la vista baja, tratando de ocultar mi sonrojos y mis pensamientos.

-Bueno…definitivamente no te vamos a dejar ir, eso esta más que aclarado-dijo el tío Jazz sentándose a mi lado y posando su brazo sobre mis hombros.

-¿Así que entonces dejaremos que nos ataquen?-preguntó Rose. Todos se quedaron callados.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, estábamos atrapados. Sin importar cual de las 2 opciones eligiésemos, alguien saldría afectado. Si aceptan dejarme ir, no podría volver a ver a mi familia y amigos nunca más. Y si peleamos, alguien saldría herido.

No hay salida.

-Nosotros pelearemos, uniremos fuerzas como la última vez-dijo Jake, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-Podríamos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo con Aro-dijo mamá, y allí la enorme discusión comenzó.

-No podemos proponerle un acuerdo, el ya nos dijo qué es lo que quiere-gritó Jake enojado.

-¡Me niego a entregar a mi hija!-gritó papá.

-¡No podemos pelear con ellos!-gritó Alice.

-Disculpen…-dije, pero nadie notó mi presencia y la discusión siguió en pie.

-¿Entonces quieres entregarla? ¡Que buena tía eres, Alice!-escuché a Rose gruñir con sarcasmo.

-Umm…chicos…-volví a decir, pero nuevamente, nadie me notó.

-¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!-gritó Alice.

-¡Es mi hija!-gritó mamá.

-¡Lo voy a matar!-gritó Jake.

-¡Cállense!-grité fuertemente y todo el mundo dejó de discutir para mirarme. Me encontraba exaltada, mi corazón latía fuertemente y sentí la ira apoderarse de mí.

-¿Acaso no ven lo que esto les esta haciendo? ¿Acaso no puedo opinar al respecto?-grité enojada. Observé como todo el mundo comenzaba a mirarse entre sí.

-Renesmee, hija. Creo que deberías dejarnos a nosotros, los adulto, que discutamos esto-dijo papá al tiempo que posaba una mano en mi hombro.

-No permitiré eso, no cuando se trata de esto. Tú siempre me dijiste que no me meta en asuntos que no me incumben, que deje que los adultos resuelvan esto ¡Al diablo con eso, esto se trata de mí! Al fin y al cabo esto es una decisión que únicamente yo debo tomar-grité al tiempo que me alejaba de mi padre y miraba a todos unos segundos antes de correr y encerrarme en mi habitación.

Tal vez Aro tenía razón, aquí me tratan como una niña…

* * *

**No olviden dejar reviews con sus opiniones! :D**


	18. Capitulo 18:Decisión final

**Otra vez, gracias por sus maravillosos reviews :D estoy mas que orgullosa de esta historia ya que tiene mas de 100 reviews, y me gustaria que leyeran tambien mi nueva historia llamada "Eclipse Melodico" que tambien es de Crepúsculo. Por favor, pasense y leanla.**

**Ahora, no soy dueña de la historia ni de ninguno de los personajes de esta historia, si asi fuese, Jasper seria mio  
**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 18: Decisión final  
**

_-__il mio __prezioso Renesmee- escuché una voz susurrarme al oído. Yo sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo._

_Abrí mis ojos y me encontré mirando a una mujer. Sus ojos chocolates me miraban fijamente. Su hermoso rostro se encontraba maquillado, haciéndola aparentar más de su edad. Su rizada cabellera color bronce se encontraba atado hacia un costado._

_Lo que más me llamó la atención de la bella mujer, era su vestimenta. Un hermoso y largo vestido blanco. El corsé era ajustado, mostrando la figura de la mujer. Decorado con pequeñas perlas blancas, mientras que la falda era tul blanco._

_Estiré mi mano y rocé levemente el espejo frente a mí. La mujer copió mi movimiento. _

_-Bello...-otra vez esa voz que hacía que mi cuerpo tirite de miedo. Sentí un par de manos rodear mi cintura y una respiración fría en mi cuello._

_Una de sus manos subió por mi cuerpo hasta tomar mi mentón y girar mi rostro. Sentí la fría respiración chocar fuertemente en mi rostro._

_-__Non temere__, __la mia__ Renesmee-sentí como mi cuerpo giraba lentamente para enfrentarme a el. Sentí como su mano comenzaba a acariciar mi mejilla con delicadeza._

_Su mano esta fría._

_-Sei mia-sentí como su otra mano se posaba en mi espalda y comenzaba a desatar el moño del vestido._

_-per__l'eternità...-susurró antes de cerrar sus ojos sangrientos y sentí un frío abrazar mis labios._

_Per__l'eternità..._

_

* * *

_

-Hija...-escuché su voz susurrarme. Trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad, sacándome de esa horrible pesadilla.

-Gracias-dije abriendo mis ojos por primera vez. Observé como el me sonrió unos segundos antes de inclinarse y besar mi frente.

-Prometo que eso nunca pasará...-me susurró el al oído, luego besó mi mejilla con dulzura. Yo lo empujé lentamente para que nuestras miradas se encuentren.

-¿Entonces prefieres que haya una masacre?-dije seriamente. El estiró su mano y comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla, tratando de calmarme.

-Estamos tratando de resolverlo-dijo el, dedicándome una media sonrisa. Yo arqueé mis cejas y luego me senté en la cama rápidamente.

-Tu sabes la respuesta...todos lo saben-dije mientras me paraba y me alejaba de la cama, para acercarme a mi ropero.

-¿Vamos a tener esta discusión de nuevo?-dijo el. Giré mi rostro para ver como el se acercaba a mí.

-Discutiremos todo lo que se necesite para hacerte entrar en razón, Edward-dije con seriedad. El me miró unos segundos al escuchar mi tono de seriedad y al oír que lo llamé por su nombre.

-Eres muy obstinada, igual que tu madre-dijo el dedicándome una sonrisa, a lo que yo giré mi cuerpo enteramente para mirarlo.

-Y es por esa razón que ella consiguió lo que quería-dije dedicándole una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Estoy cansado de discutir contigo, sabes que no me gusta-dijo el con tono de simpatía. Obviamente cambiando el tema, al ver que yo había ganado.

-Entonces no lo hagas, tú sabes cual es mi opinión al respecto. Es lo correcto-dije sacando ropa.

-¡Pero no lo haré!-gritó el, golpeando fuertemente la pared. Seguramente dejando un hueco en ella.

-¡Solo por el hecho de que no quieras hacerlo no significa que no debas!-cerré fuertemente mi ropero para mirarlo. El se encontraba mirándome de forma autoritaria.

Los dos nos mantuvimos en silencio unos segundos y allí supe que el se había rendido. No a la guerra, si no a la simple batalla en la que nos encontrábamos ahora.

-Son estos momentos duros en los que tendríamos que estar más unidos que nunca y míranos, ya son meses que todo sigue igual ¿Se ha vuelto rutinario?-dijo el apoyándose sobre la pared y entrelazando su mano en su cabello con frustración.

-Toda esta situación nos tiene muy tensos, a todos nosotros. No logro recordar un solo día que no hayamos discutido, luego de que la carta llegara quiero decir-dije mientras repasaba en mi mente los últimos meses luego de la llegada de la carta.

La tensión había sido tan grande que ahora cada uno se encuentra por su propia cuenta. Claro que todos vivimos bajo el mismo techo, pero la tensión provocó que cada uno haya creado un mural alrededor suyo, impidiendo que el otro pudiese pasar a su pequeño espacio.

Casi no mantenemos una larga conversación. Simplemente lo usual como "Buenos días", "Tenemos que ir a la escuela", cortas frases porque siempre el mismo tema aparecía en la conversación.

El estúpido tema que nos viene acosando desde esa maldita carta.

Parece que cada vez que la conversación esta a punto de alargarse, ese tema aparece y todo termina en una horrible discusión. Y es por eso, que evitamos las largas charlas.

-Lo lamento hija, tu sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti-sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban.

Mis instintos se activaron y mis brazos rodearon su cuerpo, aferrándolo al mío. Cerrando mis ojos fuertemente y saboreando el momento, sabiendo que pronto momentos como estos finalizarían.

* * *

-¡Nessie!-cerré mi casillero y giré mi rostro para observar como Alex y Seth se encontraban caminando en mi dirección…tomados de la mano.

De repente, Alex soltó la mano de Seth para correr y abrazarme fuertemente. Yo me quedé quieta y miré de forma curiosa a Seth, el cual me miraba de la misma manera.

-Estaba tan preocupada, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-me preguntó ella preocupada, alejándose unos centímetros de mí.

-Estoy bien, ¿Por qué habrías de estar preocupada?-dije acomodando mi mochila sobre mi hombro.

-¡Por lo que sucedió en el club!-dijo ella a lo que mis oídos se activaron y comenzaron a oír con más interés.

-¿Acaso recuerdas lo que pasó?-pregunté interesada.

-¿Acaso tu no?-me preguntó ella, a lo que negué con la cabeza.

-Es normal que no lo recuerde, luego de un par de copas todo se pone borroso y sin saberlo, te despiertas con resaca en la casa de Jake sin recordar lo que pasó-dijo Seth y comenzó a reír fuertemente. Alex lo miró y lo golpeó fuertemente, provocando que dejara de reír.

-Entonces… ¿Qué sucedió esa noche en el club?-pregunté a lo que Alex dejó de mirar a Seth enojada para mirarme a mí.

_¡Ring!_

-¡Nos vemos luego!-gritó Alex tomando la mano de Seth y corriendo a sus clases.

-¡Maldita campana!-grité pateando fuertemente un casillero, para luego dirigirme a mi respectiva clase.

* * *

-No creo haberlo hecho bien-dijo Taylor mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos, todos reímos.

-No fue tan difícil-dije posando mi mano en su hombro y dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Lo dice la alumna prodigio-dijo Matt sonriéndome, el resto río.

-Bueno, raramente Carlisle dejó que volviese a salir con ustedes. Hoy nos podemos juntar luego de clases. Me dio una nueva oportunidad para volver a salir, con la condición de que me quede en tu casa y no saliera a ningún lado. Si quieres te puedo ayudar con tus estudios-dije, a lo que Taylor sacó sus manos de su rostro para mirarme sorprendida.

-¿En serio?-dijo ella, con tono de esperanza, a lo que yo asentí.

-¡Eres una buena amiga!-gritó ella abalanzándose sobre mí. Yo comencé a reír, hasta que oí como ella susurraba algo muy bajo.

-¿Q-q-qué quieres decir con "extrañarme"?-dije, tomándola por los hombros para separarla de mí y mirarla fijamente.

Ella me miró unos segundos sorprendida y luego volvió a su posición apoyando su espalda en los casilleros, bajando la vista. Esto provocó que el resto dejara de reír.

-No creo que me puedas ayudar con mis estudios-dijo ella seriamente. Yo arqueé mis cejas, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Taylor?-pregunté, estirando mi mano para posarla en su hombro.

-Mi padre fue ascendido, a un puesto de alto cargo-comenzó ella, yo sonreí.

-Eso es maravilloso, estoy muy feliz por ti y tu familia…-comencé, pero fui interrumpida al observar como Taylor subía su vista para mirarme. Sus ojos repletos de lágrimas a punto de caer.

-Me mudo…a otro país-dijo ella. Sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta. Esto no esta sucediendo.

-¿Q-q-qué?-susurró Alex. Yo simplemente me mantuve quieta, mirando sorprendida a Taylor, sin poder creer cuales fueron sus palabras.

-El fue ascendido, pero debe ser transferido-dijo ella y observé como las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

-E-e-estoy muy…feliz por ti-dije, casi sin poder modular ya que un nudo se había formado en mi garganta, imposibilitándome hablar.

Taylor me miró fijamente, sin poder creer lo que acabo de decir. Sentí el resto de mis amigos mirarme de la misma manera.

-Ser ascendido…es algo importante…tu padre debe…de ser un…buen empleado-dije, posando mi mano en su hombro nuevamente, demostrándole mi apoyo.

-¡Oh Nessie!-dijo Taylor abalanzándose sobre mí nuevamente, envolviéndome en un enorme abrazo. Sentí como el nudo en mi garganta se agrandaba.

-Te voy a extrañar tanto…-me susurró ella. Yo la envolví con mis brazos y le respondí el abrazo, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por mis mejillas.

-Gracias por ser mi amiga, por quererme por quien soy-le susurré al oído, y sentí como ella me abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Taylor-escuché a Jenny gritar, y me alejé de Taylor así el resto podía abrazarla y despedirse de ella.

-Te vamos a extrañar mucho-dijo Jenny mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Prometo escribirles a todos, prometo mandarles regalos para navidad-dijo Taylor dedicándonos una sonrisa a todos mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-¿A quién voy a defender entonces?-dije con tono humorístico, apuntando hacia el grupo de Taylor, la cual nos miraba con cierto odio.

-Luego de lo que sucedió con ella, creo que ya se defenderme sola-dijo ella dedicándome una sonrisa.

-Esa es mi chica-dije sonriéndole mientras posaba una mano en sus hombros, abrazándola.

-Entonces… ¿A dónde te mudaras?-Preguntó Alex, a lo que Taylor se encontraba a punto de contestar cuando fue interrumpido por una nueva voz.

-Buenos días, señoritas-sentí una respiración en mi cabeza y al girar, me encontré mirando unos ojos celestes.

-Hola Chace-dije dedicándole una sonrisa, el asintió dedicándome una encantadora sonrisa.

-¿Cómo ha sido tu mañana?-me preguntó el. Yo simplemente giré mi rostro para mirar al resto de mis amigos, mirándome de forma curiosa.

-No quiero ser ruda pero, ¿Qué necesitas?-pregunté. El rió levemente.

-Solo quería saber cómo te sentías. Tu sabes, luego de lo que pasó la otra noche-dijo el, refiriéndose a la noche en el club.

-¡Oh si! Estoy bien, no logro recordar que sucedió esa noche, pero me encuentro bien ¿Tu recuerdas lo qué paso?-dije. El solamente me dedicó una sonrisa pícara y luego se acercó hacia mí.

-Esa noche, te invité a bailar conmigo-dijo el mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa pícara.

-Recuerdo que bailábamos…-dije y sentí un par de manos tomar mi pequeña cintura.

-Exacto, estábamos bailando y dije que me pareces una mujer muy linda-dijo Chace y me miró fijamente.

Yo simplemente me mantuve quieta, apretándome aún más al casillero que se encontraba detrás de mí, preguntándome por qué no me sonrojaba, o por qué no me encontraba atrapada en sus ojos y en su encantadora sonrisa.

-Y fue allí cuando confesé que me gustas-abrí mis ojos sorprendida y lo miré. Los recuerdos comenzaban a volver a mí lentamente, a medida que el confesaba.

-Y luego…lentamente…me acerqué hacia ti para…besarte…-susurró el al tiempo que una de sus manos subía por mi cuerpo para posarla en mi mejilla.

Observé como Chace comenzaba a acercar su rostro hacia el mío. Sentí como su respiración chocaba contra la mía, como sus ojos oscuros me miraban con anticipación y cariño…un momento, ¿Oscuros? El no tiene ojos oscuros, ¡Chace tiene ojos celestes!

Mi mente esta jugando conmigo.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, tratando de volver a la realidad. Tratando de suprimir el recuerdo de esos ojos oscuros que me están persiguiendo.

-¡No!-grité, alzando mis manos y posándolas en el pecho de Chace. Abrí mis ojos y observé como la mirada azul de Chace me miraba sorprendido.

-¿No? ¿Hice algo mal?-preguntó el mirándome de forma preocupante. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Yo…simplemente…yo…lo lamento Chace, no puedo-lo miré unos segundos a los ojos y observé como se tornaba en una triste mirada.

Bajé mi vista, evitando la suya. Lamentando haberlo lastimado. Cerré mis manos en un puño, confundida. ¿Por qué me negué? El siempre me pareció un chico atractivo y una buena persona.

-Lamento no corresponder tus sentimientos pero…por favor…no me odies-susurré con tristeza mientras cerraba mis ojos y me volvía a encontrar con esos ojos oscuros que me miraban con ternura.

Salí de mi trance cuando sentí una mano posarse en mi mentón, y nuevamente me vi reflejada en la mirada azul de Chace.

-Hey…esta bien, no te odio-observé como el me dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa. Yo lo miré unos segundos antes de abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Lo lamento tanto-dije y sentí como los brazos de Chace me rodeaban.

-Lo entiendo…-sentí como Chace se alejaba de mí unos centímetros y posó su mano en mi mejilla.

-El es un hombre afortunado-dijo a lo que yo lo miré de forma confusa. El me dedicó una sonrisa antes de acercarse, besar mi mejilla y luego alejarse de mí y volver a reunirse con sus amigos.

-¡Wow ¿Qué fue eso?-escuché a Alex gritar con emoción y el resto comenzó a reír. Yo simplemente me mantuve apoyada en los casilleros, tratando de absorber lo que acaba de suceder.

¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

* * *

-Que aburrimiento-dijo Taylor mientras se reclinaba en su silla. Yo simplemente reí.

-Vamos, no es tan difícil ¿Quieres repasar "Romeo y Julieta"?-pregunté a lo que Taylor simplemente asintió. Estiré mi mano y la metí en mi mochila.

-Diablos, olvidé mi libro en casa ¿Tu lo tienes?-pregunté a lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

-Lo guardé en mi casillero-dijo a lo que yo tomé las llaves de mi casa y me levanté.

-Creo que Bella tiene una copia, iré a buscarla-dije acercándome a la puerta.

-Creí que le prometiste a tu padre no salir de mi casa-dijo ella a lo que yo me volteé para mirarla.

-Iré a mi casa, tomaré el libro y volveré. Nada puede salir mal-dije al tiempo que abría la puerta, salía y volvía a cerrarla detrás de mí.

Miré unos segundos el cielo, respiré profundamente y comencé a correr rápidamente.

* * *

En menos de 2 segundos, me encontraba observando la enorme puerta de nuestra mansión y agradecí ser mitad vampiro.

Ingresé con lentitud y mucha cautela en mi casa y me acerqué a nuestra biblioteca, donde mi vista comenzó a repasar los muchos títulos de los libros.

Cuando vives por una eternidad, tienes mucho tiempo para leer.

-Aquí estas…-susurré al tomar el libro en mis manos. Salí de nuestra biblioteca y me encontraba a punto de abandonar la enorme mansión cuando escuché unas voces.

-Típico de ustedes, pensé que iban a ser más inteligentes que esto-escuché una voz muy familiar, y lentamente me acerqué a una ventana y al correr una de las cortinas levemente, me encontré observando a toda mi familia entera afuera de casa.

En posición de ataque.

-Nos subestimaste mal, tú sabes que no lo haríamos tan fácil. No te saldrás con la tuya-escuché a papá gruñir.

-No me tientes, Edward. Sería una pena desperdiciar ese poder tan excepcional que posees. No quiero asesinarte-escuché esa voz que provocaba que mi cuerpo tirite de miedo.

Y fue allí cuando en mi mente se escuchó un "click". Ya sabía el por qué mi familia me dejó estar con Taylor, por qué me hizo prometerles que no saldría de su casa, por qué papa se encontraba tan paranoico hoy, por qué dejó de discutir conmigo.

Apreté mis dientes con fuerza y abrí la puerta con fuerza. Observé como las múltiples miradas se centraban en mí, y fue el único momento en mi vida en el que no me importaba ser el centro de la atención.

-¡Renesmee!-mi madre gritó sorprendida. Me acerqué a ellos y los miré enfurecida.

-¿Hasta cuándo pensaban mantener oculto esto? ¡Malditos mentirosos!-grité enfurecida. Observé como mamá me miraba unos segundos antes de bajar la vista con tristeza.

-No puedo creer que todos ustedes hayan hecho esto-dije mientras mi vista se movía para mirar a cada miembro de mi familia.

-Es por tu propio bien, hija-me dijo papá, estirando una de sus manos hacia mí.

-¡No me vengas con ese discurso! ¿Acaso crees que soy tan estúpida como para creerte?-grité enfurecida. Sentí la ira recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo.

_Clap, clap_

Escuché como alguien comenzó a aplaudir fuertemente, el sonido retumbando en el aire. Giré mi rostro y sentí como me paralizaba en mi lugar.

Es como si volviese a soñar con esa horrible pesadilla. El hombre que me aterraba en vida y me perseguía en mis sueños.

-Accattivante...-escuché ese acento italiano. La palabra retumbó en mis oídos y un escalofrío pasó por mi espalda.

-Aro-dije asintiendo con mi cabeza. El se acercó hacia mí y tomó mi mano entre las suyas.

-Mia cara Renesmee-dijo Aro besándo la palma de mi mano. Sentí los gruñidos de mi familia.

-¿A qué se debe el honoro de su visita?-pregunté, quitándo mi mano de las garras de Aro.

-Se me ha informado que recibíste la carta que te he enviado, ¿Es así cierto?-preguntó el a lo que yo asentí levemente.

-Entonces estas informada de mis intenciones. Me encantaría que te unieses a nosotros. Pero debo admitir que mis sentimientos van aún más allá que una simple propuesta de unión a los Vulturi. Verás, siento cierta...facinasión hacia ti, me temo que me veo hipnotizado por tu hermosa apariencia-dijo Aro mirándome fíjamente.

-Me siento halagada-dije mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, el cual el me devolvió.

-Y es por eso, que estaría encantado que tu vivieses con nosotros...conmigo. Estoy perdidamente cutivado por ti. Mia cara Renesmee, me he enamorado-dijo Aro.

Mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza. Pretendiendo que esto era más que otra estúpida pesadilla y que al volver a abrir mis ojos me encontraría en mi habítación con mi padre, el cual me calmaría con sus besos y sus tiernas caricias.

-Ella no se irá-escuché a Emmett hablar y eso fue un golpe a la realidad. Abrí mis ojos y me desepcioné al no encontrarme en mi habitación. Apreté mis puños con fuerza.

-No lo permitiremos-dijo Jasper gruñiéndo.

-Creo que esto no es una decisión que ninguno de ustedes tienen que hacer, mis queridos amigos. ¿Tu qué opinas, Renesmee?-los ojos de Aro se volvieron a posar en mí.

Sentí como todas las miradas se posaban en mí nuevamente.

Giré mi cuerpo para mirar a toda mi familia. Ellos me miraban con cierta expectativa. Mis puños seguían apretándose con fuerza.

Miré con tristeza a mi familia, sentí como mi silencio decepcionaba a cada uno de ellos. Observé como mamá se aferraba al cuerpo de papá, desesperada.

Observé como la mirada de mi padre me expresaba tantas palabras, tantos sentimientos. Sabía exactamente las palabras que el quería oír.

Sentí como mis puños dejaban de apretar, como mi cuerpo se daba por vencido. Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa a mi familia y giré mi rostro para mirar nuevamente a Aro.

-Ya tomé mi decisión-

* * *

**¿Cual creen que será la decisión de Nessie? ¿Se irà con Aro y dejará a su familia y a Jake atrás? ¿O decide no ir y poner a su familia en total riesgo?**

**¡Dejen sus reviews con su opinión! :D  
**


End file.
